New Haven - Akatsuki
by mysticaldragon11
Summary: Six teens lives change in a big way after realizing that vampires do exist. Will it be for the better? Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

New Haven Ch 1

Six boys entered the movie theater ahead of us. They bought their tickets and concession food and headed into find seats. They finally settled for the middle of the room after a bit of debate. There are two blondes, three ravens, and one with silver-blonde hair. The taller blonde is making jokes about the actor and the tallest of the three ravens is laughing.

The smaller blonde boy whines a lot it seems and the shortest of the three ravens rolls his eyes quite often. The raven with long hair seems to be the only one who doesn't interact with the group. He sits stoically awaiting the movie to start and makes no comment to his friends' obnoxiousness.

The movie finally began and the group settled down. All eyes are fixated on the screen before them and the movie, a bloody gory one, keeps them entranced. Some of the parts of the movie even make a couple of them smile a bit sadistically. Society has a way of screwing up anyone it seems.

At the back of the theater, my companion and I sit watching this group in amused anticipation. The movie will be over soon and we will get to know a couple of these teens up close and personal. We have no beef with them per say. We simply needed what those boys can offer.

The boys have no idea they are being watched as the lights come on and the credits roll. The theater empties out as it usually does and the group lingers behind a bit to wait for the crowd. As the last of the room empties the group follows and we stand to take our leave.

The last of the boys' back is to us now and my companion reaches out to grab him. I place my hand on his arm and get a glare in return. I simply wave my finger at my all too hasty companion and he reluctantly drops his hand. He knows it is crucial to wait. It doesn't make it easier though.

The theater attendants all wear the same expression as we pass them. Cups, popcorn and candy wrappers litter the floor of the entire theater and the attendants look disgusted at having to clean it all. We don't envy them in the least. That is the attendants' problem though. We have other things to worry about.

The group exits the movie theater and breaks out into the parking lot. They all stand in a circle, saying their goodbyes and break into two groups of three. The three ravens are headed to a Mercedes. It's a high dollar car and it is easy to see that the ravens are well off and want for nothing.

The other three however head to a beat up old Jetta and the boy with silver-blonde hair takes the driver's seat. He revs the engine until it pours smoke and stays running. We have our decision made and follow the Jetta as it leaves the theater parking lot. We follow quickly but stay hidden in the shadows.

It doesn't take too long for the Jetta to make a turn into an apartment complex. The two blondes bound out of the car in the parking garage and BS for a couple of minutes before heading out of the parking garage. My companion has decided to follow the Jetta further more as it pulls away from the apartment complex.

It seems that the driver has intrigued him so. I myself stay and pursue the blondes. There are two of them but they are no match for me. I make my way around the corner and follow the sound of their voices and other things that have been calling to me for some time now.

They have stopped on the second floor of the building and are getting ready to unlock the door when the smaller blonde notices me. He gives me the biggest blue eyes stare I have ever seen. My throat burns and he smells wonderful even from here, but something has me baffled and frozen in the doorway of the building.

The taller blonde has noticed me and calls me a freak and tells me to get lost but my mind only hears the pounding of the smaller blondes heart. I move forward too late. The door closes and the two are gone from my reach. I curse under my breath and take my leave. I am pissed at myself for not making my move sooner but what makes me feel agitated even more is that something about the blonde boy has gotten to me for a moment.

I take my leave and head out to find someone else and get even more pissed when the person doesn't even come close to what the blonde boy would have. I don't even finish as I throw the person to the ground and leave. I head home and tell myself that I will get the blonde boy the next time. He is now on my list and on my mind.

~~~~~Companion's POV~~~

I follow the Jetta into a trailer park and the burning in my throat is awful. I can taste the metallic taste again and it drives me harder. The Jetta finally stops in front of a small rundown trailer and the engine cuts out. The silver-blonde haired boy gets out and heads for the front door. I know I can move anytime and he won't have a chance to retaliate but I have learned from my older and wiser companion that patience really is a virtue.

I bide my time until his back is turned and make my way steadily up behind him. I no more than reach the edge of the porch when he turns to look at me. He eyes me suspiciously and I can see he is searching his memory banks. Of course he doesn't know me and I don't know him but that will change.

"Who the fuck are you and what the hell do you want?" He asks irritated.

I smile because it won't matter in a moment. My fangs have slipped free of their hold and are now poking my bottom lip. I can feel the sharpness and it feels incredible to me.

"I want your life." I say and jump to take him.

Something isn't right as I come forward. A force of some sort has stopped me from reaching him and there is a burning pain in my chest. I look down to see a long metal pipe protruding from my chest and it surprises me to no end that I have been staked with a pipe in the first place. How in the hell did that happen?

The boy lets go and I fall to the ground. I can see him trying to figure out what has happened. He of course can't see me as I am laying in the shadows of the night. He spins and unlocks his door and rushes inside and I am left laying here with a pipe through me. My sire won't be happy about this but even we make mistakes sometimes.

I drag myself up and head for the safety of my home. I need help to re-move the pipe as it is pretty far through me and the pain is excruciating. I have left blood on the ground and I will get the ass chewing of a lifetime for it but It can't be helped right now. All that matters now is that I make it to the safety of the coven and make a mental note to be more watchful in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

New Haven Ch 2

I rushed into my house pretty sure that I just fucking killed someone. Why the hell was he here and why was he after me in the first place? I don't think I even knew him but now he is laying dead in my yard. Oh shit. I have to do something. I rush back out the door to see if I could possibly find a way to get rid of the body of the boy who attacked me.

The only problem now is that the boy and the pipe are gone. Now I'm Jashin damned confused. My hands are shaking uncontrollably and I feel the vomit before I have a chance to stop it and hang over the side of the porch. All of the crap I ate at the movie theater is now on the ground and some is still working its way up my already burning throat.

A couple of deep breaths and I am upright and making my way back into my trailer to put some distance between me and the porch. What the hell am I going to do? I stuck a pipe through a boy and now his body is gone along with the murder weapon. Well this is fucking great. Now I am going to prison before I even get out of high school. People always said I would end up like my old man.

The thought of my old man makes my blood boil and the fact that I just killed someone slips my mind for a moment or two. That bastard of a father is the least of my worries but he always seems to make me angry. He hasn't been back in I don't know how long but just the thought of him getting his fat ass drunk and using me as a punching bag makes me want to murder the son of a bitch.

Okay now the boy and the pipe are back in the forefront of my mind. What the hell am I going to do? I sit down on the couch and for about an hour I sit staring at the floor. I never realized just how ugly that damn green carpet is. Huh, It covers the floor so I guess it doesn't really make a difference one-way or the other.

After the hour of non-stop staring at the ugly carpet, I still have no damn clue what to do. I sit back and wait for morning. I won't sleep tonight and maybe in the light of day it won't seem as bad. I lost my cell phone a few months ago. I was sure it was in this hog hole of a living room but being the teen I am, I am too lazy to look for it.

If I had it I don't know that I would have called 911 any way but it would have given me an option. I laugh a bit hysterically at the thought of that phone call. 'Yes, I would like to report that I just stuck a pipe through a boy who attacked me and now he and the pipe are gone.'

I wonder what the person on the other end would think. Probably the same thing I am. HOW IN THE HELL IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE? No one gets up after something like that and walks away. Do they? I don't believe they do. How can anyone survive that? It isn't Jashin possible.

I am still working this out in my head when my eyelids slide shut against my will. I am drawn into nightmares of the boy coming back to haunt me and I wake up a couple of times in a cold sweat and the shaking in my hands has increased to triple by now. Finally after the third time I fall asleep, I actually sleep for a while before something wakes me.

I realize there is a pounding on my door and Deidara's voice is calling for me to open up. I look around and realize that I hadn't done a damn thing since arriving home yesterday. I am still wearing my clothes from the day before and my hair looks like hell. I almost bust a gut at my own shallowness. Someone may be dead and I give a fuck about what I look like right now.

I stumble to the door and unlock it. Deidara opens it and comes inside with Naruto on his heels. I wave them to the living room and make my way to the bathroom. A hot shower sounds good but I will have to settle for lukewarm. The water here has never been hot and the maintenance man doesn't do his fucking job. Oh yeah that's right the bastard of an old man was the maintenance man.

I grab a towel and dry off. All I can think of is, did they see the boy and the pipe? If they had they wouldn't have been so calm. At least I don't think they would have. When I return in clean or semi clean clothes the two have turned on the television and are watching Sponge Bob and Naruto is eating my left over stale cheese curls from a couple of days ago.

I want to slap him for it all of a sudden but can't figure out why. I am irritated by the lack of sleep and the fact that I committed a crime doesn't help my personality in the least today. I sit on the couch and Deidara gives me a long look. I know he is about to say something so I wait for it without interruption.

"You look like hell, un. Did you stay up all night jacking off or something?" He asks with a wink.

For some reason now I feel like choking the life out of him. Man my nerves are shot. I laugh because I know it is expected and turn my attention to the TV. Sponge Bob is playing with Gary, his snail and Patrick is saying something stupid as usual. I try to smile but the humor has gone out of me.

I keep wondering about the boy and where he might have gone. Did he feel he needed to die somewhere else and not in a trailer park? I don't blame the dude but I am sure that dying will come no matter where you are if you take a pipe through you the way he did. I wonder who found him and if they have my fingerprints yet.

I am so tired that I once again drift off. I know it won't be long and Deidara will be waking me to tell me we have to go but for right now I am going to take this few minutes of nap that I get.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DREAM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The moon is red and the rain falls from the sky only the rain is black. It isn't cold and soothing. It is thick and warm like tar. It sticks to my hair and my clothes and walking is difficult when it gets on my pants. My legs feel heavy as I reach out to the person in front of me. It is my mom. I can see her reaching for me but something keeps her from getting to me. The black rain gets thicker and heavier making me so tired. I want to run and grab her hand but all I can do is scream for her to try harder.

She is saying something but I might as well be deaf. I can hear no sound. Something is next to her. It is huge and dark. I call out to her to watch out but nothing comes out of my mouth. The black rain is now up to my waist; the world is flooding with the tar. I am stuck here forever and no one can save me. I look up at the angry red moon. It glows bright and evil, as it seems to get bigger. I am trapped in its pull.

I want to look away but can't. All of a sudden the moon bursts and it rains blood. Blood from all the evil in the world rains down on me, feeding life to the black tar that surrounds me. The tar morphs and changes shape. Shapes begin to form. Monstrous looking beings begin to form and turn to look at me. "Ours" They say and the black swallows me whole.

I wake up with the feeling of being tied down to see Deidara hanging over me with his hands on my shoulders.

"Are you alright, Hidan, un." He asks. I think for a moment, am I all right? I nod and sit up, pushing Deidara's hands off of my shoulders. He gives me a weird look but backs off.

"You were screaming and yelling don't let them get me, un." Deidara says with a look of concern. I blush thinking that I must look like a dumbass. I shake my head and laugh. He looks a bit perturbed.

"Deidara we just watched Robo Zombies. I am sure you haven't forgotten about that." I say a little annoyed.

He laughs and reaches up to rub the back of his neck. He looks a bit embarrassed and I feel bad for him for a moment. But only a moment because I knew he would have a snide remark.

"So you have nightmares about the movies we see, un? Would you like a teddy bear to sleep with tonight, un?" He laughs and Naruto joins in. I want to tell them to fuck off but give them the finger instead. At least they are thrown of the real reason for my weird dreams and the fact that a boy most likely died by my hand.

"Let's go to school." I say and we head out the door to the car. Naruto stops in front of the car for a moment and looks up at me.

"Hey, why is there blood on the ground here?" He asks innocently. My face goes white and I feel the urgent need to pass out.

"Naruto, it is a trailer park. Wild dogs kill things all the time, un." Deidara says. Naruto looks for a moment and then smiles.

"Oh yeah that makes sense. Let's go and I get shotgun." Naruto hollers. Deidara argues with him as they get settled in the car. I take a quick look at the small puddle of blood that has soaked into the soil. This nightmare is far from over.


	3. Chapter 3

New Haven Ch 3

I got home a little after one. So far not many of us were home yet. Kakuzu, the one in charge of us away from our leader, happened to be home. Madara was here as well but there was no sign of Sai my companion from the movie theater. I figured he must have gotten lucky with his target and would be strolling in soon.

I didn't expect however for him to come stumbling through the door with a pipe through his chest. Blood splattered the front of his clothes and he looked as though he had been run through the ringer. My reaction was one of surprise and then anger. Not really angry with him just that someone had gotten a lucky shot.

This wasn't good. Somewhere there was a poor soul who thought they killed someone only to realize that the person they killed has disappeared. I walked over to him and grabbed a shoulder to steady him. His eyes were glazed with pain and he tried to tell me something but it was cut off by the gasp he let loose when I removed the pipe.

He fell to the floor and lay there writhing until the wound closed and his bones popped back into place. He reached up his hand and I took it to pull him to his feet. He looked relieved and sullen all at the same time. I know what is coming next and I just wait until he gets around to it.

"Gaara, I swear I had no idea. He grabbed the pipe when I wasn't looking and then BAM it was through me." Sai says and I am trying hard to keep my temper.

I am a natural red head and I am moody most of the time. It doesn't take much to set my temper off and Sai can only make it worse. Not him per say but anything to do with him. I am a vampire and I made Sai. I am Sai's sire and Sai is everything to me. We are not lovers, but we are close. Sai is like my child. I am like a father to him although we would never say that. We are friends. The best of.

The fact that someone staked Sai angers me. It boils my blood that someone could get that close to killing him. Had the pipe been a stake and wooden, he would have died. I have traveled the world over and never met anyone that I would die for. Sai was an accident. I stumbled onto him and he needed me.

It has been the two of us as long as I can remember. There are rules about covens that if you live near a coven, you have to join it. Unaffiliated vampires are considered rogue and are hunted. It stops the rogues from creating an army. Covens are a means of control. We live as one in a coven for safety and that family bond. That is why Sai and I are here.

We lived for two hundred years unaffiliated and when we stumbled into London in the late eighteen hundreds, Pein our leader, had already set up his coven there fifty years prior. Now we had the option to leave and stay unaffiliated or we could join. I thought joining was better for Sai. So we joined and it has been a better experience for him than I had thought.

Our coven is divided into two at the moment. Pein is working with new members of the coven while we are staking out New Haven as our new possible home. The thing about covens is that they are hunted. They have these people called Slayers. Slayers are always female which is a bit unnerving to me but it is what it is. The slayers hunt covens and kill them off all over the world.

London has become unsafe for us, due to the fact that two slayers have taken up residence in either direction. We are good at hiding mostly but there is always that one slayer who is smarter than we give her credit for. So New Haven has a certain appeal to it. It doesn't have a slayer.

I turn and push Sai into the living room as he is still trying to apologize for his recklessness. I am sure he will figure out that I am not as angry with him as he thinks. True, he was dumb not to see it coming. What good is having the ability to counter every move if you don't use it?

"Sai, I am disappointed that you could be so careless, but I am glad you are alright. I am angrier that the kid hurt you. It could have been a lot worse and I am not treating this lightly, I just want you to be more careful in the future." I say and Sai seems to relax. He has seen me angry and he has felt my wrath.

"Okay, Gaara. I understand. I don't know what happened tonight but I will watch myself from now on. I need to feed before it is too late though. Do you think you could come with me?" He asks and I am already on my feet. I lead him back out the front door as two of our other coven members return.

"Kisame, Zetsu." I say as we pass them. The two nod and we part ways.

Sasori is always last to return and has a schedule that is all his own. It drives Kakuzu mad but he has no control over the other moody red head. I believe that Pein sent Sasori with us to keep Kakuzu on his toes. It seems to be working because Kakuzu is uptight all the time.

We make our way to a park not far from the house and there are a couple of teens getting drunk as usual. Sai takes the boy and the girl is passed out. When she wakes it will be a bit of a shock to her but she won't have a clue what happened. Sai finishes and we head back home to get under cover.

Kakuzu is at the kitchen table when we arrive and the phone is in his hand. He is talking to Pein and he is once again reporting that Sasori is pushing his luck. The red head has not yet arrived and will cut it close. Pein is heard breathing a sigh and we all can tell he is agitated with Sasori.

Kakuzu reports that otherwise all is fine and the line goes dead. Sasori shows just before sun up and Kakuzu gives him a look that says he had better knock it off. Sasori only glowers at the older vampire, whose face is rattled with scars. Kakuzu drops his glance in defeat and takes his leave.

We all make our way to our rooms and try to get through another sunny day. Being a vampire is nice for the most part but the sun can drain you dry and if you aren't careful it will take your life. So under heavy draperies and beds situated perfectly out of the suns reach, we sleep. The night is our playground. The night is our friend.


	4. Chapter 4

New Haven Ch 4

Hidan's POV

It was beginning to grate on my nerves. No one had said a word about the boy I had killed. It wasn't on the news and no one showed up here to arrest me. I have spent the last two days wondering why it hadn't happened yet. Maybe they just didn't know yet. Surly someone had to have reported the boy missing. Right?

Here I am sitting at the pizza parlor with my friends, another day of school done and life is as normal as it had been a few days before the movie theater. I of course don't see it that way. I know what I did. The boy knows what I did and yet nothing has happened. I am beginning to wonder if I had dreamed it.

Deidara asking me a question brings me out of my thoughts. It takes me a moment or two to realize that he is in fact talking to me. I blink at him a couple of times and then as innocently as I can, I ask him what he has said.

"Are you alright? You have been really distracted lately. Every time someone asks you anything, it takes you a bit to realize someone is talking to you." Tobi says.

He is the oldest and the tallest of the three ravens in the booth. He is Itachi and Sasuke's cousin and he is one of the greatest friends you will ever have. I try hard not to blush and show how embarrassed I am but it shows. I can feel it creeping up on me and there is no way to hide it.

"Yeah, sorry. I am fine. I just slept really crappy the last couple of nights. What were you saying, Deidara?" I ask hoping that the subject of my distraction will be dropped.

It is and deidara repeats his question. He wants to know if I am staying after school tomorrow for the homecoming committee. I smile and make a joke about it and agree that I am staying.

"After all, it looks good on college apps, right?" I ask sarcastically.

I am teasing Itachi and everyone knows it. Itachi gives me a glare and yet there is a smirk hidden underneath it. Everything is good again and I try to stay focused on the conversations going on around me.

We sit and eat and BS until we have to part ways. We are all orphans but Tobi, Itachi and Sasuke are responsible. The three of them take care of each other and us when we need a good kick in the pants. We say our goodbyes and head home. I have homework and Deidara has to shower and primp.

I pull into my driveway in front of my trailer and I am drawn back to two nights ago when a kid that I didn't know tried to attack me. I shake it off and go inside. I have laundry to do and homework that won't do itself. I gather the clothes and take them into the bathroom.

I don't sort anything and just toss all of it in at once. I grab a soda and plop onto the couch. I would really like to go to bed and forget about homework but it is due tomorrow and Tobi and Itachi always get on my case. I guess they are right. If I want to get out of this park then I will have to graduate first.

I open my Spanish book and after three or four minutes of looking I decide I can do it later. I instead do my World History and Biology. Once done, I throw the clothes in the dryer and turn back to my Spanish. It is hard but I get through it. As I am turning off the lights to go to bed, I swear there is a noise on my porch.

Maybe it is the boy with the pipe stuck through him and maybe I have lost my mind and this is what paranoia looks like. I turn off the living room light and the porch light without looking and go to bed. There are no nightmares and I sleep rather well. It means that I am getting out of my funk of the last couple of days and life is going to be normal again.

I wake with a start, unsure of what wakes me but it is late in the morning. I have forgotten to set my alarm and have overslept. Why hasn't Deidara and Naruto woke me before now? I sit up and realize that school started an hour ago. Deidara and Naruto get a ride from a woman in the apartments to my house in the morning and I take them home at night. I wonder how they got to school.

I stumble to the living room and take a look outside. Yep they have taken my car and there is a note on my door.

'Hidan, we took the car and left you alone. You should get some rest and come to school tomorrow. We will stop by to check on you after school. Deidara."

I sigh and want to be angry but I can't. They are looking out for me after all. I am simply grateful instead and decide that I should make use of my time at home. I pour some cereal and wash the dishes. I then pick up another load of laundry to run and decide on a nap. I sleep for a couple of hours and have weird dreams.

Later I make instant ramen and think of the look on Naruto's face as he watches me eat it and he has none. The poor kid is addicted to the stuff. I finish up lunch and nearly have the house cleaned by the time that Deidara and Naruto stop by. I smile at them and let them in. Deidara is impressed with my cleaning skills and Naruto is drooling over my empty ramen cup.

We all sit in the living room and Deidara makes a squeak as he picks up my phone.

"You found it, un." He says excitedly. I nod and give him a strange look. He just laughs.

"I mean it has been so long since anyone could call you or you could call them, un. Now you can. It will be like a new thing to you again, un." He says and I am reminded of how girlie he can be.

"Yeah, I just have to fucking charge it and it should be good. I found it under the damn recliner." I say.

I hate the recliner with a passion because it is my old mans. Every memory I have of him is sitting there drunk off his ass and yelling at me to get him another beer and to stop being so worthless. I can see why my mom left him but not soon enough. He hunted her down and killed her and he gets involuntary manslaughter. He did a whole two damn years and gets out to beat me to a pulp instead.

I sigh and Deidara knows not to ask about it. We BS for a while and I take the two of them home. I return to my trailer and am closing the door when I realize that someone is watching me. Chills run down my spine as I throw myself inside and lock the door. The sun has just set and the shadows are menacing.

I sit down on the couch and hope and pray that whoever is watching me will just go away and leave me be. I wonder whom it is and what they are going to do to me if they get a chance. I wonder if it is some kind of retaliation for the boy I stuck a pipe through. Great a possible gang sort of thing. Eye for an eye and all that shit. So much for things getting back to normal.


	5. Chapter 5

New Haven Ch 5

Kakuzu POV

I am not sure what has possessed me to follow the boy that Sai encountered but I do it nonetheless. I get a good look at him in the light of his porch light. He is nothing special but it makes me wonder how he managed to get a stake through Sai so easy. Sai had to have been way too distracted by the smell of his blood, which is wonderful.

He makes haste getting inside and I realize that he has noticed my presence. I don't understand how but he has all the same. I am drawn to him and I stand on his porch and press my ear against the door. I can hear his heart and almost smell the delicious scent of his blood.

With reluctance I turn and leave even though I want to knock on the door and bring him to me. He won't answer anyway. He is frightened. I know it has to do with Sai. He is confused as to what happened and why someone tried to randomly attack him. He had been lucky to stab Sai with that pipe.

He will not be so lucky with me. I will have him one way or another. The stir in my stomach almost rivals the new stirring in my groin. Bloody hell. I want him. I will leave for now but soon he and I will dance. I will be the last thing he sees as I thrust into him and take his blood.

I return back home and am not surprised to see that Madara is the only one home. He is always here it seems. I wonder how he is able to feed and return so fast but I never ask. He is Pein's number one. Pein turned him a long, long time ago and the two are tighter than can be. Pein sent Madara here to deal with the overseeing of the town. I am in charge of the vampires themselves. Except Madara that is.

He answers to Pein and Pein alone. Kisame and Zetsu are under my authority although no one here seems to think so. Gaara and Sai are the only ones who seem to follow the rules and if Gaara got the notion, he would disobey them just as much as any of the others. I sit down at the table and wait. It is my usual routine.

Wait for the vampires to return, make sure everyone is in and safe and then tell Pein that all is well. I should have told Pein about the pipe incident but it would have only made Pein worry. If I can't handle the job at hand than he will send someone else. I heard him tell me this many times. He knows that Sasori is a loose cannon yet he doesn't do anything to stop him.

I have been doing my best at trying to keep Sasori from causing too much chaos but he is a lost cause in my opinion. However, Zetsu and Kisame are gold. The two are easy to get a long with and they don't cause ripples in the tide pool. As long as they can feed when they want and off of whom they want, they are usually pretty happy.

I count the budget money and take a few notes to make adjustments here or there and wait for the phone call. Madara has slipped upstairs for a bit and the house is quiet. I like quiet but the boy with silver-blonde hair keeps entering my mind. His skin is pale and albino, eyes are a magenta color and he is beautiful in the moonlight.

My mouth is watering and my groin is twitching again just thinking of him. I squeeze my legs together to keep from becoming overwhelmed. It doesn't help. The slight movement causes a soft groan and I am aware that Madara can hear every sound. I drop my head into my hands and wait until the sensation goes away and then try to focus on my task at hand.

Unfortunately I am interrupted by the memory of the smell and sound of the boy's blood rushing though his body. Oh good god, I am never going to be able to focus now. I leave the kitchen and enter the bathroom on the first floor. In only seconds I have reached the peak of my excitement. This boy has a hold on me like no other has ever had. I shake off the remnants of the sensations and return to the kitchen to wait for Pein to call.

The hours seem to creep by and the money has been counted three times. I swear every time I look at the clock only another second has passed in the hour I have sat here. Gaara and Sai have returned and have made their way to the living room. I can hear them discussing the night's meal and basic chitchat.

Madara has returned downstairs and is going through the mail. I am wondering what he is doing when the phone rings. I look at it in alarm thinking that Pein is a bit early and that not all of the vampires have returned. Madara picks it up and it **is** Pein but it is for Madara alone. He tells him about the places he has checked out and how there have been no slayers present.

Pein is pleased and he asks Madara how he is and how things are going for him. Madara tells him that he is fine and asks how the new members are coming. Pein assures him that the new members are going well so far and that nothing has made him change his mind. He tells Madara that activity with the slayers is picking up and that it won't be long before we will all be together again.

Madara smiles and says he would like that and the two hang up. I go back to my own business and am plagued once more by thoughts of the silver-blonde haired boy. Will I ever get a moments peace? I think not as I once again excuse myself to address my rising issue. I will be so glad to get rid of this boy from my thoughts and my life.


	6. Chapter 6

New Haven Ch 6

Zetsu's POV

I wandered into the smaller shops and scoped out my next meal. So far the last few meals have been boring at best. A couple of teenaged punks that think they are hot stuff or a couple of preppy girls' who think you should give a damn about who their father is.

As a vampire, it is hard to explain to them that it doesn't matter who they are or where they come from. They will die just like all the ones before them. This is when it usually gets interesting. Girls' will offer you anything to stay alive. Money, sex, one even offered her boyfriend in her place once.

When all of it fails and they start to scream, you just snap their neck and get it over with. Girls' screams grate on my nerves more than anything else. I like the boys. They are quieter and usually offer things like cars. I like the cars. True, the boys still die but once we have the keys and location of said car, it makes it seem more appropriate somehow.

Tonight was going to be one of those nights, where girls cry a little and offer anything and the boys are too damn stoned to know what hit them. The way I see it, we are saving them all the grief of childhood angst. Who wants to be a teenager anyway? As I recall it wasn't so great.

I make a beeline for the back ally as a boy and two girls disappear from my sight. I walk silently as I watch the three and duck into a nook.

"So are you ready?" The boy asks the two girls. Both girls nod eagerly. I can't help but wonder what it is they are supposed to be ready for.

A moment later the boy pulls a baggie from his pocket. A yellowish powder can be seen clearly. Meth. Of course it is. I didn't really expect anything less from these three. The boy dumps the powder onto one of the cleavage and hands the other girl a straw. She giggles and snorts the powder from the other girls' breasts. The boy is getting excited and has to adjust his pants.

The other girl anxiously shoves her boobs up so he can dump the powder onto hers as well. She holds back her hair as the other girl snorts the powder from her breasts. The boy is a live wire now.

He pours more powder onto the girls' breasts and takes his turn snorting, first one girl and then the other. Once all three have had their fix a make out session ensues between the two girls and then the boy joins in, in a triangle of roving tongues. I watch the display with a grimace.

I have to admit that the boy was smart. I also have to admit that the boy's bulge has gotten me a bit excited. I can tell he is carrying a nice package and it is a shame he will never get to use it.

I make my move so fast that no one knows what is happening. The boy is on the ground not moving. One girl is in a fit of giggles while the other girl keeps looking around in a panic. She isn't sure weather to laugh, cry, or scream. Please god don't let her scream. A moment later my fangs are buried in her throat and she is now in tears.

The other girl now stands quietly trying to figure out what I am doing to her friend. She walks up to me and slaps me across the face. "Get your nasty mouth off of my friend, you pervert!" She yells.

I pull away from the girl who now hangs limp in my arms. I smile at the other girl. Blood covers my lips and chin. I grin and drop the girl. I then make my move on the other girl. She backs up and trips and falls hard on her ass, but she isn't so cocky anymore. She looks up in terror and screams a moment before I silence her forever.

I drink until I get my fill and then lay her next to the boy. I am about to finish off the boy when a hand lands on my shoulder. It is my friend Kisame. He has finished up his own meal and has come to find me.

"Come on Zetsu, I think you have wreaked enough havoc for one night." Kisame says. I look up and smirk.

"Maybe so Kisame, but it was fun while it lasted." We walk out of the ally way and head towards home.

"So who was your pick tonight, Kisame?" I ask, wiping the blood from my lips. Kisame grins.

"A black haired beauty. I only wish it had been a guy instead of a chic." He grins. I laugh and pat Kisame's shoulder.

"You have issues my friend." I say with a smile. Kisame grins wider.

"That I do." He agrees. We walk into the house and head for the living room. We aren't the only ones home it seems. Madara is always home and Gaara and Sai are sitting in the living room as well. Kakuzu is sitting at the kitchen table and Sasori is late as usual.

I sit on the couch and indulge in the high I received from the drugged up teens' blood. It doesn't seem to last as long as it used to and I am realizing that I need a new thrill. I feel the old pit of despair creeping up and I close my eyes. What this feeling means, I don't know but I wish I did.

Sasori returns a couple of hours later, the high is gone and I swallow my disappointment. We all head for the kitchen to be accounted for and listen as Kakuzu tells Pein that we are all fine. Maybe my next victim will be better. Maybe something will squash that feeling that I get every time I kill someone anymore.

Yes next time will be better. The meal will be good, the high will last longer and I won't feel a damn thing except happy. At least that is what I keep telling myself.


	7. Chapter 7

New Haven Ch 7

Madara POV

I sift through the mail again tonight and wonder if there is anything of interest. I haven't told anyone but I have been expecting a letter from a friend. He has some information on this town that could be of use to me. Also he is a seer. I didn't really believe it myself until I actually saw it done.

He isn't psychic or anything but he can see evil. Come on Vampires exist so why not an all-seeing oracle of sorts? Anyway, he had told me that something was coming to New Haven. I am never one to panic so I am taking the news lightly. Whatever it is, I am sure it can't be that bad.

I find what I am looking for and make my way upstairs to my room. I rip open the letter and sit on my bed, hoping that it isn't as bad as I think it may be. I scan the letter and curse under my breath. No it is worse. A slayer has been recruited for this town. I have only ever encountered a slayer once and barely survived.

Kakuzu however is a different story. The one and only time he ever encountered a slayer, she tortured him. She used chemicals and magic to tear him apart. The scars on his face are only silhouettes compared to the scars on his body. He is literally a Frankenstein. If Pein and I hadn't gotten there when we did, he would have most likely been killed.

I toss the letter on my dresser and grab my laptop. Pein and I discuss things a bit more privately then when he calls. I go to send him an Email and hesitate. What if the seer is wrong? He has never been wrong before but he has been a bit inaccurate. Like once he said there would be a flood in Brazil and it happened in China.

So maybe he has his towns wrong. I like New Haven. It is a far cry from London and I am done with that place. London is no longer a safe place and New Haven has all of the opposite attractions of London. For one, it doesn't rain non-stop. I put my laptop back and decide to investigate further.

If there is a slayer in this town, I will find out and then maybe just maybe, I can get rid of her. I almost laugh. Slayers are a far cry stronger than vampires, which is why they are slayers. If they were killed so easy, they wouldn't exist. I decide to talk to Pein anyway but leave out the part about the slayer.

I bring him up on web cam so he can see me and I talk through chat to him. What the others don't know can't hurt them. He is pleased to see me and I am happy to see him as well. We have been together for so long that it feels odd not to be standing side-by-side. We aren't lovers and have only indulged in each other's bodies once or twice over the centuries.

He is my maker, my confidant, my partner and my friend. I respect him in more ways than I can count. He too respects me as an equal and trusts me with his life. We say our goodbyes and I close out of the chat. I have to know more about this slayer. I pull up my Email account and send one to the seer.

In no time I am receiving one back. He tells me that she is due to arrive in the next three days. I ask what she looks like and he sends me a picture via fax. I take a long look at her and take mental notes. She is tall for a girl and has short brown hair with red and purple streaks through it.

She wears a lot of dark eye makeup and has that sassy look about her. She is trouble; I can see that by the look in her eyes. She's cheeky and confident. As I put the picture away, I can't help but think that she is good looking and that I would love to bed her. I kick myself mentally for this but it doesn't change my opinion.

I do my normal routine and shower and brush my teeth. I slip naked beneath the sheets and let the cool sheets soothe my room temperature skin. The sun is coming up and I feel so tired. My body feels like lead and I am pulled into sleep mode. I let myself fall and begin to dream about a slayer with brown hair and different colored streaks.

She is smiling at me and I am smiling back. We are sitting on a beach and the sun is high in the sky. She takes off her towel and reveals a small bikini. My body tightens as she moves to the water. I can see she wants me to follow and I do. It doesn't take long and we are both submerged and she is holding me.

I look at her skin and it glows golden in the sunlight. I slip her bikini top off and begin to remove her bottoms when I wake to find that the sheets are wet and I am shaking. I rub sleep from my eyes and shove the sheets off of me. I grab whatever is handy and wipe up my mess.

I am shocked at how I am behaving. I have never had a reaction like this. Maybe back when I was human but that was so long ago that I don't remember. I lie back down and try to slip back into sleep but my mind is going a thousand miles a minute. I need to find the slayer and get rid of her. That is my priority.

Sleep finally finds me once again and I am able to sleep without interruption this time. She doesn't enter my dreams or my thoughts and I can safely say that I am cured fort he time being. I will never be able to forgive my self if I lose focus and she takes a member of my family down.

With renewed determination, I keep her from getting to me at all. I can and will take care of her before she even realizes we are here. Slayers are killers of our kind and they have broken our covens over the years. She will never get that chance, as this is a new era. One where the vampires are not necessarily stronger but wiser.


	8. Chapter 8

New Haven Ch 8

Slayer's POV

The last of the boxes are stacked as I close my door and head for my bathroom. I take one look at the shower and make my decision. I will take a quick hot shower to get all the sweat and dirt off before going to bed if only I can find a towel. I open box after box until finally finding the one I want. My shampoo and conditioner is already on the tub and I will just have to use shampoo for soap. I am too tired to hunt down my shower gels.

Six months ago my watcher came to me and told me that New Haven was becoming active. I had heard things about the town before but nothing significant. After doing some recon on the history of the town it was discovered that New Haven was the home of the first original vampires. Funny how I had always believed that Transylvania or Romania was. Japan holds certain records of great Samurai's while New Haven holds the record for the first and most dangerous evil ever created. I guess I should somehow feel lucky.

If the rumors are true beneath the town of New Haven is an old tomb. The tomb had once been a church. Why are the oldest churches the places that evil seem fit to grow? It is poetic justice in most slayers eyes. I on the other hand hate tradition and typical predictability. I am not against tradition I just think it is boring. My watcher has berated me many a time on my methods of dealing with things such as holidays and or evil. He is a by the book old coot where I being sixteen am a rule bender/breaker. If it could be changed I would change it.

I dry my hair and turn off the bathroom light. Tomorrow I will locate my toothbrush and maybe my pajamas. Tonight I will sleep in my panties and t-shirt on my mattress on the floor. I will put my bed together when it gets uncomfortable to sleep on the floor. I grab the blankets off of a box and go to sleep. New Haven high is waiting for me and I have no intentions of making them wait. School is a drag but it is helpful for more than just arithmetic.

The sun is up and bright as I pull on my jeans from yesterday. I make a quick effort to straighten the short locks of wild hair on my head. It sticks up in different places but I think it gives me an edge. I apply my make up quickly without the primp. I toss my bag over my bike and grab my glasses. Outside the day is warm and everything sounds alive. I grab my crotch rocket and push it through the front door. I kick start it, loving the way the engine roars to life. I smile an evil smile as I put on my sunglasses. New Haven is in for a surprise.

The parking lot is packed when I arrive. Kids pour into the parking lot from every direction. I find a spot to park that actually doesn't qualify as a space and walk into the building. I make it to the office just barely as I have to elbow my way through the crowd. I stand for almost ten minutes before anyone notices the new girl at the counter. The secretary smiles apologetically and hands me, my schedule. I manage to find my first class with little complication.

The teachers are a little weird and the students are almost all typical. I dislike typical. The girls wear too much make-up. The boys act like asses to get the girls' attention. Girls giggle when a boy walks by that they like and boys show off to get noticed by the girls they want to impress. I almost vomit over the way everyone is so caught up in the cliché. I walk to the gym for my last class when I run into a boy with blonde hair. His book flies from his hands and he grumbles something unintelligible under his breath.

I apologize casually and begin walking again. The boy calls out to me that I could show common courtesy and help him pick up what I have made him drop. I flip him the bird over my shoulder and walk on to class. Okay so that wasn't going to win me any friends but I am not here to play nice. I am here to do my job and then move on like always. That is the life of a slayer. You don't get too attached because it does you no good.

I have learned after becoming attached to a girl. We were best friends and then I had had to leave. The girl never understood why I never called her or gave her a new address. I prefer it that way. That way when I leave there won't be any tears or please come backs. I keep things simple and I remain hard to people all around me. If you don't know anyone you can't hurt anyone. If you don't get attached to anyone then you can't break his or her hearts by leaving. I like it that way. I need it that way.

School ends with little more than a blip on the radar. I have learned the teacher's names and found that kids are really oblivious to the outside world of danger. A couple of times I wanted to expose the world of evil to the numb minded kids of the world. I know of course that would get me killed and I would be disgraced by the next slayers to come. Still it is tempting. I make my way to the parking lot to find that someone has pushed my bike out of its tiny space and left it in the middle of the parking lot.

Anger boils and I am about to go on a rampage when a voice comes to me through the crowd. "That isn't a parking spot. Next time it will be left on the main street." I turn to see a boy with glasses eyeing me cockily. I walk up to the smug boy and smile. "I will remember that." I say and make as if to leave. I spin and upper cut my hand towards the boy's face. Blood flies from the boy's now broken nose and screams of agony echo through the parking lot. "Touch my bike again and I will rip off your dick and watch you choke on it." I say sweetly

I start my bike and leave the school grounds. On my way home my anger subsides and then the horror of a phone call from my watcher ebbs into my brain. "Great, another parental lecture on the do's and don'ts of fighting." I grumble. I pull up to my house and push the bike up to the door. I unlock my door and push the bike inside. The mess of boxes and unorganized furniture scattered around the room makes me smile. This is comforting to me.

No sooner do I close the door and toss my bag on the floor does my cell phone ring displaying my watcher's number. I sigh and frown. Maybe I can lie and say I couldn't find my phone in the mess. Although I know he would see through the lie I thought about using it anyway. I pull the evil contraption from my pocket and answer. "Fighting on your first day huh?" He says wearily. "Well it wasn't much of a fight. He was a mouse." I say with a smile. "No matter. You were still seen by several people breaking a kids' nose, Anko." He says matter of fact. I sigh and sit down on a box.

Something crunches beneath my weight and I grimace. "Okay, so I broke a kids' nose. He touched my bike. You know how touchy I am about that." I say a touch haughtily. A sigh comes in the form of a reply. "Just try to get along here. You know the saying Go along to get along?" He asks. I sigh this time and agree. "I need to unpack and do some cleaning." I say hoping to get him off the phone and off the subject. He scoffs. "You clean? Well good luck with that." He says and hangs up. I plop onto the floor and open the box I sat on.

A crumbled up ceramic figurine falls from the carton. I sat on an elephant and that somehow seems hilarious. I never liked the damn thing anyway. My watcher feels I need things to make my temporary living arrangements seem friendlier. I am the one to scoff now. It is like trying to make a prison cell seem like home. I toss the broken pieces into the trash and get to my feet. I need to go to the store to get food unless I want to eat the cheese crisps I bought yesterday for dinner. Which almost doesn't sound half bad.


	9. Chapter 9

New Haven Ch 9

Kakuzu POV

A couple nights later, I found myself watching the silver-blonde haired boy. He walks lazily up to his front door and stops for a moment as if he is listening. I am not sure where he has been but he seems to be in a good mood tonight. I make a dash for the porch to be close to the boy without him knowing.

I can feel the heat of his body and my groin aches. The boy finally takes out his keys and unlocks his door. My time of being near him is drawing to an end and I must act quickly if I don't want it to end. The boy takes a step back at the last minute and bumps into me. I freeze and wait to see what he will do.

He spins around to see who is there and finds nothing. He focuses his eyes to the dark and tries as hard as he can with no results. I have taken to the shadows once more and he is none the wiser of my presence. He turns to his door again and tries to enter when I am behind him once more.

I wrap my arms around him and he struggles. I cover his mouth and he bites my hand. It hurts but not enough. He kicks my shins and thrashes around and all I can do is hold on until he has spent his energy. Finally he falls loose in my arms, too weak to fight any longer.

"That's more like it. I love a good fight but I also like some submission." I say into his ear.

He quivers as my lips just brush the shell of his outer ear. I can feel his heart beating a hundred miles a minute and he is quaking in my arms. The feel of him against me is glorious. I am bombarded with feelings as he flexes his body every now and again.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" He asks trying to keep calm. I chuckle a low rich laugh that makes the boy whimper.

"It's always the same with you people. Always the same questions." I say.

I turn him around without letting go so he can get a good look at who has grabbed him. The boy gasps at the sight. I wonder if it is my size or if it is my scars. I have always been a bit self-conscious of my looks and I glare. I won't tolerate any blatant remarks from him.

Why do they always look at me like that? Like I am some kind of freak. I have seen it so many times that it should be second nature but it still burns at my insides. I am going to love taking this ones life. I smirk at the boy who stares without blinking. I toss him to the ground making the boy fall backwards onto his ass. The boy blinks once, twice and then realizes that I mean to kill him. He turns to run and is grabbed before he can even get up off the ground. I laugh as the boy begins to fight and struggle once again.

"Why do you want to hurt me? I don't even know you. If I did something please tell me what it is. I don't understand." The boy begs desperately trying to reason with me. Again I turn the boy to face me. The boy is once again stunned to silence when he sees fangs glistening in the streetlights of the rundown trailer park. The boy stares at the fangs for all of thirty seconds before reality sets in. Or what his mind is trying to make reality.

"Vampire. There's no way you are a vampire. They don't exist." He says.

It is all coming together somehow in his mind. He had been close to dying that night at the hands of a vampire. Now he will most certainly die tonight by another.

"This is revenge for the other one that I stuck with that pipe, right? I can say that it was in self-defense and I am sorry if he didn't make it. I was just trying to live just like you." The boy says now feeling sick.

Something about that sentence struck me wrong. All of a sudden I am shoving him aside and rushing off into the night. I can't explain it and it makes not a bit of sense to me but it is happening. I stop in the park for a while trying to figure out what the hell I just did. I want the boy so much and yet, I just let him go. Why did he have to go and say something like that?

It takes me a while to get back home and I wonder what the boy is doing now. He is probably locking himself inside and calling everyone he knows. Or maybe he is sitting on his couch wondering why he never knew we existed before tonight. Either way it is driving me crazy to no end that I don't know what he is doing and even more so that I let him go.

The phone call comes in from Pein for the night and I am now sitting in my room. I can't keep my mind on anything except the boy. I don't know what it is about him that is keeping me form focusing on anything else but it has to be something. Maybe it is simple intrigue or maybe I am just fucked in the head. I would like to go with the latter for two hundred please.

I can see if he had special blood or something. I have met people with special blood types and one who had a blood disease. I know that he has normal blood because I can smell it when I am near him. God being near him is amazing though. I will definitely have to do some more recon on this.

I settle into my bed and try to sleep as the sun drags on my very being. It is high in the sky before I can even feign sleep and then it is fitful. I toss and turn as if I am in agony and I guess my soul probably is. Everything about this boy calls to me and I can't wait to see him and be near him again.

I am five hundred years old. I have roamed this earth for longer than any human and my life is simple. Or was simple. Now I don't have a clue what it is. I am confused for the first time in my vampire existence. This boy confuses me and I absolutely love it.


	10. Chapter 10

New Haven Ch 10

Hidan POV

"Vampire. There's no way you are a vampire. They don't exist." I turn the words over and over in my head and yet they don't sound real to me. The image of a dark haired boy coming at me plays through my mind. Thinking back, there had been fangs. I am sure of it. It is all coming together somehow in my mind. I had been close to dying that night at the hands of a vampire. Now another has targeted me.

"This is revenge for the other one that I stuck with that pipe, right? I can say that it was in self-defense and I am sorry if he didn't make it. I was just trying to live just like you." I almost scoff at how I must have sounded to him.

My life hasn't been great but it hasn't been so bad that I need to shake things up by indulging in the supernatural either. Why did the vampire release me? What did I say or do that changed the vampire's mind? Nothing I can come up with makes sense in my mind. I am grateful to still be alive but I am now confused.

An hour. That is how long it took for me to find my feet again and go inside. I lay on my couch staring at the ceiling wondering how in the hell I had been so lucky or unlucky enough to meet not one but two vampires in my life. Things such as vampires and werewolves and demons and witches just don't exist. I am sure of that. Or a few weeks ago I was sure of that. After I staked the boy with the pipe I went over numerous scenarios. I finally figured it had to be a prank. It is the only way I can make piece with it.

Now here tonight my false delusions blow wide open and leave me with questions. Way too many questions. I know I won't get the answers but I have to find some somewhere, otherwise I am going to go crazy. What do I have that they want? Or is it coincidence? The black haired boy picked me at random and I staked him pissing off the black haired boy's friend who came looking for revenge. Yeah that makes sense. I can theorize that it is all coincidence, what I can't theorize about is why the vampires exist.

I fell asleep sometime after dawn with thoughts of vampires still on my mind. I woke to the sound of banging on my door. I sit up and look around trying to figure out where I am. Right, I am still in my living room on the couch. I stumble to the door and open it a crack. Deidara peeks through the door.

"Hey, un. It's us let us in." He says. I step back to let the two blonds in. "Damn you look like shit, un." Deidara says as though it is the most natural thing in the world.

"Thanks, asshole." I say grumpily. "Well sorry, un. It's just that you slept in your clothes and you have dirt all over your pants, un." Deidara pouts. I look down to see that I definitely do have dirt all over my pants. I groan and turn to Deidara. "Yeah, I wasn't feeling well last night and I kind of fell asleep in my clothes." I say. "In the yard, un?" Deidara asks waving a hand towards my pants. I shrug and sit down on the couch once more.

"Hey, were going to be late for school, un. Get dressed and lets go, un." Deidara says impatiently. I look at the blond for a moment before I get up and hand the keys to him.

"I'm not going today. I will see you later when you bring back the car." I say practically pushing them out the door. The two blonds get into the car and Deidara starts it. "What's wrong with him?" Naruto asks. Deidara shrugs and gives me one last look as he pulls out of the trailer park.

I close the door and turn around. I need a shower. After I shower and change my clothes I sit down and open my laptop. It is second hand but it works. I have Internet only because the girl across the road had DSL and I steal it from her. I click on my Google browser and type in vampires. The search is beyond belief. Vampire movies, Vampire jewelry, vampire accessories, vampire web clubs, vampire lovers, vampire legends, vampire myths, vampire cartoons, vampire comics etc. I frown as I click on legends.

It talks of how vampires were created and how these scientists proved that it was just a disease that somehow manifested into the vampire legends. I scroll and read and all I get is how science is involved and how today they still can't prove that vampires actually exist. I click on myths and get more of the same only worded differently. I sigh and close the laptop. I need to go to the library. It is only a couple of miles and I can use the walk to clear my head.

I walk into the library forty-five minutes later. I walk the isle labeled horror, science fiction, and mythology. I check out seven books and head back home with my backpack feeling good and heavy. By the time I get back home it is almost noon and I am tired. I drop the bag on the floor and make a quick bowl of ramen. I eat while I browse through the first book. I read about how the vampires supposedly spread their infectious disease by feeding their infected blood to healthy people.

They described how it is like the AIDS virus. It spreads immediately without a cure. I read at least three chapters of the book before discarding it. I am sure that while AIDS is deadly, becoming a vampire isn't nearly as painful. I can't say for sure but I think that it would be pointless to make people continue to go through that when a vampire would know already what it is like. I rub my temples. I am getting a headache from over thinking things.

I pick up the next book and thumb through it. It doesn't tell me anything I can understand. It is all in science terms. I flip through page after page and get nothing but huge words that meant nothing to me. I toss it aside and pick up the third. This one turns out to be a romance novel about vampires. I put that aside for later when I feel emotional or horny. It has some good sexual content in it. I pick up the forth. This one begins to bore me until it talks of a guy who claims to have known a vampire.

The book talks of how this man back in 1908 had gone on a business trip and a blizzard hit killing all of his companions and even one horse. He unhitched the remaining horse from the wagon and rode until he fell off the horse into the snow getting buried and left for dead. He crawled out of the snow several times and had gotten reburied. At one point the snow cleared just enough for him to see that a short distance ahead there is a house. A small cottage in the trees that he could just make out the soft glow of light from.

Upon finally crawling close enough, he makes out the torches burning in the windows. He passes out at the front door from exhaustion. When he wakes he is lying on a bed wrapped in several blankets and a fireplace roars next to him. He is able to sit up only a little and notices a man sitting by the fire in a chair. He calls out to the man and the man turns and smiles showing off a set of fang like teeth that strikes him as peculiar. The man stands and offers him a drink of water. He accepts. The man sets the cup by the bed.

"I must go out for a bit." The man says. He asks where he is going. "To get my meal." The man answers. He asks what he means. That surely he can't hunt animals in this weather. The man smiles once more and answers. "It is people I seek not animals." The man had leaves. The stranded man tries to get up off the bed to flee in fear but he is aware now that he is ill.

He is bound to his bed and he is no longer free to run. He lies back down and waits. The man returns. The blood still lies upon his lips and teeth. He asks the man if he will kill him. The man answers, "No, you have a blood disease and will die soon. I will keep you here for company until then." The man says. It is three years later that the ill man finally dies.

I lay the book aside, shaken by the story. I can't help but wonder what the vampire's own story is. How did the vampire come to be and what is his preference? Does he hunt people the way that the man in the book does? Or is it just me he is after?


	11. Chapter 11

New Haven Ch 11

Madara POV

I was a bit beyond pissed by this point. As I walked back to the house I noticed a girl walking down the street, matching the description of the slayer. I could have sworn the seer said she was to arrive three days from now. A day had passed since then so she still shouldn't have been here for at least another two.

I watched her from across the street and she never looked my direction. She was on a mission though, that much I could tell. It didn't surprise me none when she turned the corner into a back ally out of my line of sight. I crossed the street and entered the ally way. I didn't have to go far before I could here her kicking the shit out of someone.

A vampire about my height and a bit on the heavy side was taking her every blow. I hadn't realized that unaffiliated vampires were in this town. Didn't they know that they weren't supposed to be here? Not really my problem but I am to report it if any are present that live in a town that a coven resides in. Technically we weren't here yet.

It didn't look like I would need to report anything anyway as she staked him. He turned to dust and she looked a bit disgruntled that the dust had ended up on her. I stepped back into the shadows as she made her way back in my direction. I could already hear her heart beat and the smell of her blood was getting closer.

As she passed, my nostrils flared and my mouth watered. A sort of flutter happened in my stomach that I haven't felt in ages and I almost gave myself away. I refrained just enough and she left the ally. She was muttering to herself about dumbass vampires and how they all needed to learn how to stay better hidden.

I couldn't agree with her more. I stepped out of the ally and followed her at a distance. It didn't take long before she turned off of the main street and onto a side street. She walked casually as if she didn't have a care in the world and stopped in front of a small house. She pulled a set of keys from her pocket and unlocked the door.

The living room light was on and the room was full of boxes. I had found her home. A blue crotch rocket took up a good section of the living room floor and I smiled in spite of the situation. She lived dangerously on the edge. The door closed behind her and I lost sight of her. A moment later she pulled the blinds open and turned on her stereo.

I watched as she shed her clothes to her panties and bra and danced around the room as though no one was watching. I was watching though and I hate to admit it but I had to adjust my pants at the sight of her. A moment later her panties hit the floor and so did her bra and I wanted to touch her more than I have ever wanted to touch anything.

She disappeared down the hall, to the shower I am assuming. I didn't see her for a bit but she reemerged a bit later wearing nothing still. I sat and watched her as long as I could. I hated when I had to leave and go talk to the seer. He would be hearing my opinion on his lousy sense of timing.

I walk into my room just as the laptop dings. It means I have an E-mail waiting. I open it and read that the seer was wrong in his timing of the slayer's arrival. Well no shit Sherlock! I think I have figured it out already. I send the E-mail saying just that to him and get ready for bed.

It is my turn to get naked and lay beneath silk sheets that caress my skin in all the most tantalizing ways and I imagine it is the slayer's hands touching me instead. I feel my arousal peak and then I come down slowly from my high. I am in serious trouble here. The slayer will be the death of us and I can't stop wanting to fuck her.

I think as long as my goal of killing her still remains in tact we will be all right. That doesn't meant hat I don't want to see what she can do to me in bed first. Thinking this way is going to get me killed. Only if she realizes that I am a vampire. I am going to have to make sure she never figures that out.

It makes me wonder what her purpose is in this town. There is no way she knows that we are scooping this town for our next home. Pein isn't even sure of it. She can't possibly be here for us and that leads me to believe that there is something in this town that warrants a slayer's presence.

Maybe it is time I did some deeper digging on this town. If I can figure out why she is here then maybe I can keep her off of our existence in this town. I smile as I think about the possibilities of her visit to this town. She may not be here to fuck me but she will want to soon enough.

I fall asleep and dream of her again and have to change my sheets as a second wave hits me. Pein always said that I liked playing with fire. He is right to a point. I like danger and a challenge. A slayer is both of those things.

I know I should report her presence to Pein but I have an opportunity to get rid of her before he ever knows she was here and I can have some fun while I am at it. Sleep finally finds me and I am no longer driven by lust. I am able to sleep throughout the day and when night comes around I am well rested and ready to observe what our Slayer is all about.


	12. Chapter 12

New Haven Ch 12

Anko POV

School is off to a wonderful start for me. Because of my grades from another school I have been informed that I am going to be tutored. I curse several times at how I have managed to suck so badly at something and be so great at the rest. I walk into the library to find my tutor already waiting for me. I walk up to the raven-haired boy and hold out my hand. "I'm Anko." I say firmly. The raven-haired boy ignores the hand. "I'm Itachi. Lets get started shall we?" He says in more of a demanding tone than a questioning one.

I drop my hand and sit down. "I bet you're just oodles of fun." I say. Itachi doesn't even look at me. He simply lays out the papers he needs and opens his book. "Hn." He replies. I make a small noise from across the table. He looks up at me only to realize I am laughing at him. "Hn? What the hell. I have to have a tutor and I get a guy who doesn't talk and uses words that aren't even in a dictionary." I say still laughing. Itachi eyes me in a bored manner. He could care less one-way or another if I like him or not. He doesn't have to waste his time here if he doesn't want to.

"I could care less if you fail or not. I don't have to be here." He says stoically. The smile leaves my face. "Then what are you doing here?" I ask sarcastically. Itachi looks me in the eye. He doesn't say a word as he stands up and grabs his papers and books. He walks out the door of the library and doesn't look back. I drop my head onto the table. I have done it again. Why am I always such a bitch? I grab my book and leave the library. I walk to the office and ask the secretary for Itachi's locker number.

The secretary gives it to me knowing it will be her ass if I did something to Itachi's locker. She is too busy to care right now. I walk to Itachi's locker and drop in a note. It reads: "Sorry. I really need your help. Meet me in the library tomorrow at the same time." Anko. I turn and walk away knowing I need to buck up or not graduate. I don't see a need for my diploma anyway but my father wants me to get it regardless. I walk to my last class and participate as lamely as possible in gym.

The final bell rings and I am one of the last ones to leave the locker room. I like to take my time in the shower and indulge. My bike is sitting in its non-spot again and no one has dared touch it. I smirk as I remember my perfect upper cut to the boy's face. I throw my leg over the bike and get ready to start it when I see Itachi walking towards me. I swallow my pride and give him a sullen look.

"I will tutor you, but I am not going to put up with any of your crap." Itachi says. I nod and smile a half smile.

"Thank you. I am sorry about today. I shouldn't have been a bitch." I say and try so hard not to get mouthy and rattle off about how I think he has something shoved up his ass and that he has superiority issues. He gives me a look that says he is waiting for me to do just that. When I don't he gives me a 'hn' and walks away. I take that to mean that I am meeting him at the same time tomorrow in the library.

I start my bike and put my bag around my shoulder. I pull out onto the main street and let her rip. I love the feel of the wind rushing through my hair and the sound of nothingness as I fly down the streets. It doesn't last as long as I would like and all too soon I am home. I can't help but smile as I remember last night.

There was this guy who thought I hadn't noticed him checking me out across the street last night. I made sure to come home and give him a show. I know it is bad but he really was drooling over me. I am not conceited in the least but he really wasn't making me feel coy. I wonder what he did after he left last night. I probably shouldn't have led him to my house but it made me feel cocky.

I pull into my driveway and cut the engine. I push my bike across my lawn and the neighbor gives me a disapproving look. I give them the finger and unlock my door knowing that I am making more enemies, but I could care less. I push the bike into my living room and kick my door shut.

My couch has a ton of crap on it and I shove it to the floor. I am sure it is just books and paper but something makes a cracking sound and I am once again grimacing at my lack of stealth. I toss my bag onto the couch and head for the kitchen. I grab a Dr. Pepper and a bag of chips and decide I should do my homework.

I open three of my books and close them immediately after. It is all-Greek and I have no use for any of it. I really don't care for health and fitness and what disgusting things a body can do. Biology means absolutely nothing to me and I am sure that if I knew my Algebra then I wouldn't need a tutor.

Instead I grab my laptop and research the history of the town. I need a set of blueprints to show me where and how the tomb is built. I know that going to City Hall will be a bust so I need a plan. If I am going to get those blueprints, then I am going to need to know everything about City Hall.

I spent an hour looking into City Hall and how the building was built. It is only open until noon on Saturday so breaking in after dark is a must. The building is old but made of wood and should be easy to get into. However, if there is a safe or filing system that holds the blueprints, it may be a bit harder.

I stand up and stretch my legs and walk over by the window. The sun is setting and the night is getting close. I look out across the street and wonder where my pervert peeping tom is. It makes me giggle uncontrollably, thinking that if anyone else had saw my little show it may have given them a heart attack.

My cell rings and my watcher's number lights up the screen. I answer on the second ring, knowing that he is an insufferably impatient British man. That makes me giggle too and I am in tears as I say hello.

"What has gotten into you?" He asks. I try and fail miserably to stop the giggles.

"Nothing, I just saw something funny on TV." I say quickly.

"Well, are you working on the tomb issue?" He asks. The giggles stop and I am instantly defensive.

"What the hell do you think I am doing? I don't just sit around twiddling my thumbs. If you and my father laid off of me about school, I would have more time to do the tomb thing." I say haughtily.

"I know, you despise school, Anko but your father and I see that it would befit you to fit in like a normal teenager if you weren't running all around town getting into trouble." He says in his grown up and stuffy way.

"Well, for your information, I am not running around town getting into trouble. I plan to go to City Hall on Saturday and get the blueprints of this town." I say smartly.

"How are you going to get them? They don't just give them to anyone." He says and my bubble is deflated.

"I plan to steal them." I say matter of fact. I can hear a sound like choking or coughing and then the phone is rearranged.

"Are you out of your mind? You can't steal the towns' blueprints! They are locked up for a reason." He sputters and I can see the disapproving tone of his voice and know that he is wearing a look to match it.

"Okay, how else do you think I am going to find this tomb and get access to it? I don't see any neon flashing signs in town that say "Evil Tomb This Way" I say flippantly.

"Oh Anko, you do over dramatize things." He says and I almost burst out laughing at his English accent and I so want to mock him but my Peeping tom has returned across the street and the thought of making stupid faces alienates me.

"Look, if you come up with a plan that doesn't involve breaking into City Hall and stealing the towns' blueprints, give me a call." I say and hang up.

I don't want to scare off my peeper so I don't let o that I know he is there. I keep him in my peripheral vision and pretend to be studying my phone. A moment later I see him move and wonder if he is getting a better angle. I look up in time to see him leaving. What? I didn't get naked so he has no interest. Wow, he really is a pervert.


	13. Chapter 13

New Haven Ch 13

Deidara POV

Hidan had skipped school today and he wasn't very talkative when we stopped by after school. And what is up with all those books he is reading? I don't know why he is bothering me so much but something is off with my best friend. He hasn't always been the most out there guy but he hasn't ever acted like this before either.

School is done for another day and Naruto is on the phone with Sasuke, getting answers to all of his problems. I can hear Naruto getting defensive every so often so I know that Sasuke is insulting him again. I wonder why the two are even friends. I close my math book and realize that I have left my biology book in the car.

Hidan told us to take the car and just stop by in the morning to pick him up. I don't blame him for not wanting to drop us off and have to go back home when it is easier for us to take the car. I drag myself up from the couch and make my way to the front door before telling Naruto that I need to grab my book.

He doesn't hear a word I say as he is still arguing with Sasuke. I roll my eyes and exit into the hallway. Our apartment building is one of those that have inside entrances and glass doors to exit outside. However to the parking garage the doors are metal and just plain normal.

I grab the metal door and shove it open, exiting into the parking garage. It takes a moment to walk to the car and the lights are on, telling me it is dark outside. I guess I am oblivious because I didn't notice it outside of the window. I get to the car and shuffle the keys around to get the right one.

I finally manage to insert the key into the trunk lock and open the trunk. There in the trunk is my coat and the book I need. I sigh and reach to grab for the items when I feel a cold draft. It is as if someone has turned on a fan and pointed it directly at me. I turn to look over my shoulder and see nothing so I go back to my task at hand.

A moment later, ice cold fingers are on my arm and I am being yanked backwards. I can feel my feet lifting off the ground with the force of being yanked backwards. I see a flash of red as I turn to look at my assailant. I barely register the memory of the red head the night of the movie theater and I groan.

I called him a freak and told him to get lost. He must have come back for revenge. I am about to start kicking his ass when I feel something sharp against my neck. I automatically think it is a knife and now I am a bit scared. I turn my head to get as far away from the knife as possible and then something wet runs down my skin.

The bastard has cut me. I got to start calling him all sorts of names when a slurping sound catches my ear. In all of ten seconds after that I realize that the bastard is sucking on my neck and is getting more aggressive with every suck. I am confused beyond belief as to why the guy is sucking on my neck in the first place.

I can feel myself getting tired and I struggle to stay awake. I have dots blotting out my vision and the world is spinning before me. I try to break free of the freaks hold but end up making myself weaker. It is slowly sinking in that this guy is killing me and that I have absolutely no power to stop it.

Everything sounds far away as I close my eyes and lose the battle to stay awake and alive. My knees give out and the guy holds me up but it isn't long before I feel the cold concrete as I am shoved to it. My head connects to the ground and the world begins to go dark. Naruto will never know what happened and I will be dead long before he finds me.

It is ages before I hear anything that doesn't sound like a ringing in my ears. I can see movement and the rushing of the weird lights above me make me nauseous. I can't move and people are rushing and talking so fast or so slow that I can't catch what they are saying.

I am rushed through a set of what I think may be doors and then something is yanking on me. It is much later when I wake up and see that I am in the hospital and there are tubes running into my arm and up to bags of blood. I am in ICU and the room is dark. I have a small dim light on over my bed and that is the only light.

I feel heavy and the room is still spinning but not as fast and the nauseous feeling hasn't left. I wonder how I got here and what has happened. It doesn't make any sense to me and yet it makes every bit of sense. I am thinking that it is the drugs they have me on. I start to close my eyes and then the sound of the door opening gets my attention.

I have questions for the nurse and when she gets close enough, I will ask them. The problem is that it isn't a nurse. It is a red head and I begin to feel panic rise up in my chest. He comes close to the bed and looks at me. I try to look anywhere but him and he has me caught in his stare.

"You're one of the lucky ones. Unfortunately, I don't like lucky." He says and reaches for something. I only realize at the last moment that I have a wire taped to my arm and something lies in my hand. I feel it for a moment and realize I have the nurse call button at my fingertips.

I press it several times in my panic and he is still reaching for something. He has come to finish me off and I am now seeing that he is not the same one from the night of the movie theater. This one is older and his eyes are much, much colder. I begin to think that I will die here and now before the door makes the swishing sound.

The red head is gone in a flash and I wonder if I imagined him or if he was really here. The nurse comes in and is immediately talking about how happy she is that I am awake so soon. My questions are gone and I have no idea what to say to her. She just smiles and checks that everything is working right.

She asks me if I need anything and I shake my head no. She tells me that they will be checking on me every ten minutes or so to see how I am coping. It is critical that they stay on task while I am recovering from the blood loss. I am now drawn to the guy and his mouth on my neck. What the hell was up with that?

She steps back out of the room and I wonder where the red head is. He had nowhere to go but he is still gone. I try to stay awake in case he comes back but I feel so tired. I let my eyes slip closed and the rest of the night is peaceful. I wake later and wonder what time it is. I can see a clock on the wall and see that it is still rather early.

Now I wonder where my friends are and what they are up to. I wonder if any of them have seen the red head and if they are all right. The nurses come and the nurses go and the hours stretch. Sometime around ten am Naruto rushes into the room and up to my side.

I hold his hand as best I can. I am taped up to IV's and tubes in both arms. I feel woozy and my throat is sore. I hadn't noticed it before now but it burns and I wonder why. Naruto explains that eh found me in the parking garage bleeding out on the ground. He called Sasuke in a panic and Sasuke called 911.

They had all followed the ambulance to the hospital but it is only now that they are able to see me. It has been two days since the incident. I gape at Naruto as he tells me that I have been unconscious most of the time. I am trying to believe it but it doesn't seem plausible.

The others finally get a chance to see me and I try to talk to them but my throat hurts so much. I am shushed and told that they will see me later today and I am left alone with nothing but my thoughts and a red head that may or may not want to kill me. I can't get my memories straight and everything is a bit fuzzy. I can only hope that I am strong enough to save myself this time.


	14. Chapter 14

New Haven Ch 14

Tobi POV

We left the hospital to go get breakfast. It is hard to leave Deidara after he was attacked and nearly killed. It is still hard to believe that such a thing happened to him. We were all at home doing what we normally do when Sasuke answered his phone to a frantic Naruto. It took several minutes for Sasuke to get out of Naruto that Deidara was hurt and bad.

Sasuke had to hang up on the frantic blonde to call 911 and then tell us that we needed to go get him and Hidan and head for the hospital. Itachi can keep his cool during the most dramatic of events but even he looked a bit scared. We headed to Deidara and Naruto's and got there before the ambulance. It was scary to see Deidara so close to death.

We headed over to Hidan's and for once since the night of the movie theater, Hidan was normal. I am not sure about what is going on with him but he seemed to be back to his normal self. That is until they told us that Deidara had lost a lot of blood and the bizarre behavior Hidan had been eradicating was back in full force.

As it is now, he is sitting in the back seat, mind on something that he isn't sharing and staring out into nothing. Itachi and I give each other a concerned look and I put my eyes back on the road. Naruto is sullen in the back seat and Sasuke sits with his arm around the blonde's shoulders.

We pull up to the diner we all love so much and walk inside. Tito is working the grill and he calls out a 'hi' to us. We wave and sit in our usual round booth. Tonya is the waitress today and she asks where Deidara is. We tell her that he has had an accident and is in the hospital. She looks stunned and rushes to tell Olga the older waitress and Olga looks like she might cry.

We order our food and let Tonya go on about poor Deidara. Yes he is poor Deidara. We are all a bit shocked as to how and why this happened. Hidan barely eats and slowly runs his fork around his plate. I can't help but think that something has happened to our albino friend as well. As to what it could be, I have no clue.

Naruto has finished his ramen and I am surprised that no matter how depressed he is that he can eat so fast. Not to mention that he can stomach that god awful noodle crap for breakfast. Itachi is stirring his coffee and looking at Hidan as if he is about to ask a question but he always looks like that.

Itachi is one of those guys who are quiet and calculating. He is trying to assess what is going on in our dear friend's head. He will figure it out, he always does. The morning hustle and bustle of people is over and the diner is actually quiet for the most part. We are heading back to the hospital to check on Deidara and then home to sleep.

Everyone will stay at the house with Itachi, Sasuke and myself. It makes sense to stay together for any updates on Deidara. I pay the bill and we make our way to the car. Before we get in, Itachi stops and asks Hidan if he is going to tell us what has been bugging him so much lately.

Hidan sighs and tells him that soon he will enlighten us to his trials. I wonder just what he means by that but stay quiet. We head back to the hospital and pull into the parking garage. It doesn't take long to get to the right floor and the doctor tells us that Deidara is still in ICU and that he is still in serious condition but that the blood they are giving him is helping.

We all let go of the breath we are holding and walk to his room. Only two are allowed at a time and the nurse breaks the rules for us poor orphans and lets us all go in. He is sleeping soundly when we enter and stirs when I touch his foot. To me that is a great response.

He opens his eyes and blinks a couple of times. We are all standing around him so he has no choice but to see us first. He finally focuses and gives us a weak smile. I take one of his hands and Naruto has the other. Naruto is hugging it close to him like he is tethering Deidara to him for guidance.

I can feel Deidara squeeze my hand a bit and I squeeze back. We all have questions and he knows it but we are respecting him and his recovery right now so no one says anything about the attack. The doctors are baffled by the marks on his neck and no one has any ideas as to what could have caused them.

The wounds are so small that he never should have lost so much blood from them. A couple of nurses are joking that a vampire bit him and it makes me scoff at the lame references. He tries so hard to stay awake for us but he is losing the battle. He is drugged with painkillers and antibiotics to boost his immune system back up.

We decide to give him his rest and go home to get ours. We say our goodbyes and he feels bad because he can't be better company. We all scoff and tell him he has every right to be bad company right now and to get better. He gives us a halfhearted smile and we leave.

We pull into the two story Victorian style house's driveway and all head inside. Sasuke and Naruto go to Sasuke's room where he has two single beds and go to bed. Hidan heads for the guest room and crashes. I head to my room that used to be Itachi's and he heads to the room that used to be his parents'.

We all go to bed and sleep for hours. It is late afternoon when I wake and decide that I am restless. I want to take a walk to shake off the dreary feeling I have had since Deidara's attack. I slip quietly out the door and head for parts unknown. As I am walking I realize that the sun is getting ready to set and I will be caught in the dark before I return.

It doesn't matter to me I will be all right. I walk down to the business district, which is only a few blocks from the house. I make my way to the town park and cut through it to the ice cream shop. I can see the last of the customers leaving as the shop closes for the day.

I am wandering aimlessly and have no destination in mind. I have no idea how long I do this but when I realize it, I have wandered quite far from the house. The sun is just setting and the streets lights are coming on. I make my way back the way I came. The park is the center of town and I will feel better once I reach it.

I cross the street back towards the ice cream shop that will put me on the right street as the park. I am passing by when I hear something. I turn my head towards the ice cream shop and look down the ally. I don't see anything but there is something or someone behind the shop.

I wander behind it knowing I should mind my own business. I approach a figure whose back is to me and realize that there are two people there. One of them is standing and the other looks to be leaning on the first. I think that they must be making out and turn to leave. I kick a palette that has been propped against the wall and the attention of the male is turned to me.

I look up at him and shock runs through me. There is blood all over his mouth and the girl in his hands is either dead or unconscious. I know that I should run but for some reason, I am frozen. He gives me a look that says I made a mistake coming back here. I have no choice but to agree.

He drops the girl and I have the opportunity to see two puncture wounds in her neck. Funny how they resemble that of the marks that Deidara has on his neck. I can't stop looking at her when I should be looking at him. He has moved and is in front of me now. I finally break the trance I am in and look at him squarely.

He has fangs. Or I think they could be long enough to be considered fangs. I am hysterical now because nothing is making sense and I am usually pretty level headed. I take a step back and trip over the same damn palette. I fall, but I don't. He has grabbed my arm and keeps me on my feet.

I am not sure what to feel, and fear doesn't seem to be registering as one of the things I should be feeling. He wipes the blood off of his mouth with his sleeve and keeps his eyes on me the whole time. I want to look away but he seems to have caught me in some kind of hold.

A moment later he lets go of my arm and tells me to go home. I nod stupidly and turn around to leave. As I look back he is jumping up onto the roof. The building is fourteen feet tall at least and he just jumps from the ground to the roof without any problem. I am spun completely by all of this but I have no idea what the hell I have just seen.

I head home and work on what I am going to say to Itachi and the others. I will sound completely crazy and that is okay because I won't care what they think as long as I can tell someone about what I may or may not have seen. Right now all I want is to go home and be with my family and friends.


	15. Chapter 15

New Haven Ch 15

Sasori's POV

It pisses me off to no end that the brat lived. He should have been like all the rest. It also pisses me off that when I finally attacked him; it was without my usual demeanor. I would have ripped anyone else' throat out and left them a bloody mess. I don't understand why I was so clean with my attempted kill.

I am going back to the hospital tonight and I am going to finish him off once and for all. I will be done with this. It will be the only way that I can get back to my normal programming. Once he is dead, I can shake the feeling that I had gone soft on someone. The funny thing is that I really thought it was a chick.

She was a bit flat chested and had an Adam's apple but that didn't really mean much to me. Imagine my surprise when I realized that she was actually a he. Maybe that is what threw off my game. It won't happen again. I am known for my sadistic ways of killing and it will stay that way.

I make my way to the hospital and to the fifth floor. ICU is very dead this time of night. A single nurse sits at the station and she is preoccupied. I make my way down the corridor to the room that houses the blond that has me in knots. I look one last time to make sure that no one is around before slipping into his room.

He is lying beneath white blankets and he is pale. The bags of blood hanging above his head look inviting. I lick my lips and move towards the bed. I know by cutting the IV, he will get an air bubble to his heart and die quickly. I will show him that much mercy. I pull out my knife and go to cut the IV when he wakes.

"Why do you want me dead so bad, un?" He asks, sounding hoarse. I look into his blue eyes and my agenda is forgotten once again.

"You were supposed to die in the parking garage. How you lived is beyond me." I say putting the knife back in my pocket.

"I don't want to die, un. I have so much I want to do still, un." He says and a tear slips from his eye down a pale cheek onto white sheets.

"Letting you live is dangerous to me." I say. He can't possibly understand why.

"I don't know what you are exactly but I think I have an idea. I won't tell the authorities about you, un." He says and cringes as his throat contracts painfully. I give him a look that says I don't really believe that and he moves to speak again.

"The police have already been here. I told them I don't know anything, because I don't, un." He says. I have no choice but to believe him. It makes sense that the police would have been by already.

He doesn't have anything to tell them because he doesn't know what I am. I wonder if he has figured it out or if his thoughts on it are way off. I sit on the edge of the bed and he doesn't even flinch. He isn't watchful of me and he could care less that I am this close to him.

"You said you think you have an idea what I am, so tell me." I say. He looks away and stares at the ceiling.

"I want to say vampire but it doesn't make sense, un." He says and gives me a look that is begging me to tell him if he is wrong or right.

"You wouldn't be far off." I say. His eyes go wide for a moment and then he looks away and nods.

"It was the only thing that made sense, only like I said; it doesn't, un." He says and looks at me once more.

I am watching the blood and my stomach is contracting. He sees the way I am grimacing and reaches for his arm. I wonder for about a second what he is about to do and he rips the needle from his arm. I look at him for a moment and he hands the needle to me. I pull the needle loose and suck the tube into my mouth. I drain the bag in seconds.

I put the needle back into the tube and let it dangle. The nurse will fix it later when she notices it. I am grateful to the brat but I won't say that to him. I am still here to kill him and yet he has given me his blood bag and talked to me like a normal person. Or as normal as can be considered.

"Please don't kill me, un. I promise to keep your secret." He says and touches my arm. It makes me flinch. No one has touched me in a long time and usually it is by accident as they are dying. His hand is warm and it feels like electricity on my arm. It feels good and it makes me feel a bit sentimental for my human days.

I stand up to put distance between us and he gives me an apologetic look. Now I feel bad for making him feel bad. What the fuck is happening to me? I don't feel bad. I just don't. I turn away from him so I don't have to look at his face and it makes it easier to get my cold heart back in order.

"I won't kill you. I will hunt you though if you make me regret it." I say and go to leave.

"Will you come back, un?" He asks and I want to snap his neck for asking.

"No, I won't. I have no business with you nor you with me." I say as coldly as possible.

I don't know why but I turn my head and look at him and he is crying. I don't know if it is in relief or sorrow. I don't care which one it is. I nod curtly to him and leave the room. I don't care if someone sees me leaving and I make my way to the exit. Once outside, I berate myself.

I don't have a single clue what happened to me in there but it was a moment that I will not relive. I have never in the past six hundred and seventy four years of my vampire existence felt anything but hatred for humans. They are food and only a means of survival to me.

At least that is what I say. I try to convince myself that this is just a fluke. There is something in the air and I had a moment of humanity. It is over and will never happen again as long as I am alive. The brat means absolutely nothing to me and he is just lucky that I spared him.

I don't know why but I know as I am leaving the hospital though that I will undoubtedly come back here to see him. The only goddamn question is why?


	16. Chapter 16

New Haven Ch 16

Hidan's POV

I sit down to dinner that night at Tobi, Itachi and Sasuke's. I have wanted to tell them for a while now about what happened the night of the movie theater. It hasn't been easy keeping secrets but it hasn't been easy coming up with a way to tell them what transpired. I still don't have a clue what to tell them but it has to come out anyway.

"Listen guys, there is something I need to fucking tell you. It happened the night we all went to the movies. I don't know how to explain it so I am going to explain it the way it happened." I say and look at the faces around the table.

Some of them look relieved and some look a bit doubtful. I don't want to be deemed crazy when they hear what I have to say but I sure as hell can't keep this anymore. I adjust myself in my seat and look at them proper. It has been such a hard secret to carry and yet the fear of what your friend's may think of you is much harder.

"Okay, so I dropped Deidara and Naruto off at their place and drove home. When I got home, I got out of the car and went to unlock my door. Something was blocking the light on the pole and I turned to look to see why. There was a boy about our age standing there. He had black hair and pale skin. He kind of looked like Sasuke." I say and look to them to see if they are following. So far they are.

I asked him who he was and what he wanted and he jumped at me. I had grabbed a pipe from beside the porch in case he wanted to do something to me. As he jumped at me, I stabbed the pipe into him." I say and wait for them to assess the situation.

Tobi is wide eyed and Itachi is thoughtful. Naruto is open mouthed and wide eyed and Sasuke has an eyebrow raised. Okay they are all a bit shocked so far. Wait until I tell them the best part. They will flip a shit after this I am sure.

"That isn't the half of it. He fell to the ground and lay there. He was dead. Or so I thought. I ran into the house after I did it and when I came back out a few minutes later, he was gone. I have been driving myself crazy with the how for a week and a half now." I say.

"How indeed?" Tobi asks. I nod and shrug. I don't have a damn clue either and now I have told them half of the story. I am letting this sink in for now before I continue. Naruto is beyond words and keeps making fish lips as he tries and fails to say something. Itachi is rubbing his forehead so I know that his over sized brain is working this out somehow.

"Maybe, someone found the body." Tobi says.

"I thought about that. The problem is that no one has reported him missing and it hasn't been on the news. There has been nothing on it." I say.

"Why did he attack you in the first place?" Itachi asks.

"You know that is a good fucking question. I don't fucking know. I have never seen him before. I thought maybe I offended him somehow." I say.

"Someone must know something though." Sasuke says.

"Yeah, I think someone does." I say and the eyes are all on me and wide again.

"Okay so after that whole incident was over, or at least I thought, something else happened." I say and the four of them are all ears.

"Okay, so I come home form staying after to help the homecoming committee one night, there was another guy. He grabbed me and tried to kill me." I say and there are gasps and shocked faces all around.

"Why didn't you call the police?" Tobi asks. The rest nod.

"I couldn't. I would have to admit that I killed someone and there is something else." I say.

"There's more?" Itachi asks incredulously. I nod.

"The guy had fangs. I mean he had really long sharp eye teeth that looked like they could be…"

"Fangs." Tobi says and I nod. He is lost in thought and I wonder what he is thinking about. He doesn't keep me guessing.

"I saw a guy in the ally way tonight behind the ice cream shop that had fangs. He, he killed a girl." He says and there is an uproar.

Naruto is yelling and screaming that we are all too young to go to jail and Sasuke is smacking him up side the head. Itachi is eyeing Tobi now like he grew a second head and I am about to fall out of my seat. Tobi knows what I am talking about now and it makes it easier to talk about.

"Oh, my god. You saw someone with fangs. What did he look like?" I ask.

"I don't know he was tall and thin. He had brown hair with streaks of green in it and he had gold colored eyes. I'm guessing they were like an amber color." Tobi says as descriptively as possible.

"It's not the same one that I saw. The one I saw had scars all over his face. His eyes were green and he was built like a body builder." I say and shake my head.

There is more than one of them running around sporting fangs. I wonder how many and then I remember that I shouldn't care as long as they stay away. I drop my head onto my arms and let the last few days' wash over me. I feel drawn out and stressed beyond my capability.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and the hand is kneading my muscles. It feels nice and I am grateful because it tells me that my friends are still on my side and will be no matter what. I look up and smile at Tobi as he pulls his hand back. He smiles back and the five of us sit there in comfortable silence.

I believe that Naruto is only silent because he is tired of Sasuke beating the crap out of him. Either way it feels nice. It is late into the night when we all go to bed. It is an unspoken agreement that we all stay together tonight. We need each other more than we have ever needed each other before.


	17. Chapter 17

New Haven Ch 17

Itachi's POV

I can't believe the things that have been going on. That is still going on. It seems that only a week ago we were just a group of normal teens doing what most teens do. Now guys who may or may not be supernatural freaks are attacking us. Deidara damn near died and Hidan never quite got around to telling us how he escaped the other guy.

I worry for Sasuke's safety more than anything now. I made a vow after my parents' deaths that I would never let anything happen to him. How am I supposed to protect him if I don't know what is out there? My whole life I have always believed that what you can see is the only thing that is real.

Okay so maybe these guys aren't invisible but how come no one has seen them before? Or has someone seen them but were too scared to ever say anything? There are too many questions running around in my head for me to sleep so I get up and go downstairs. I need some air and some time to think.

I open the back door and go out into the back yard. Our back yard faces a forest of trees and there is no boundary line. I look out into the night from the back deck and see nothing. The night is cool and the air feels good on my face. Our back deck comes off of the second floor and the railing is the only thing that keeps me from a ten-foot fall.

I close my eyes for a moment and let the night rush all around me. When I open my eyes, I am startled to see someone standing at the tree line just at the edge of our back yard. I don't know where he has come from or why he is here but it makes my heart speed up. I begin backing up to the door and I can still see him.

He makes no move to come towards me but he is watching me intently. I don't know if he is dangerous or not but now after everything that I have heard and seen with Deidara, everything has me paranoid. I have my hand on the doorknob now and turn it to make sure I didn't somehow lock myself out.

It turns and opens easily and I am inside. I close the door and let my back lean against it. My bare feet make no sound as I finally make my way across the tile. I go back to my room and go to bed. I can't stop my heart from pounding and it keeps me awake for a while.

When I wake, the first thing I do upon entering the kitchen is to open the back door and look out. The sun is up and the back yard is empty. I sigh in relief and go to make breakfast. Everyone is slowly getting up after being up all night and no one is in a hurry to go anywhere.

Tobi shows up a second or two after I begin cooking and helps me. We have had this system worked out for a while now. It has been hard for the three of us considering that our parents were all together when they died. They say flying is the best way to travel and yet I have to disagree.

It was only logical that the three of us live together and the lawyers couldn't believe how mature we were about the whole situation. When you grow up with money, you grow up with sophistication. It teaches you maturity and arrogance. The three of us have a bit of both.

We set the table and pour juice for everyone. I made a pot of coffee as soon as I got up so I slide a cup in front of Hidan and he is absolutely grateful. I know he needs more than coffee for his nightmares to be put to rest but it is the least I can do. I am a bit angered to think that my father would have made me cut ties with someone like Hidan.

Our friends had to be of the same circuit and Deidara, Hidan and Naruto would have made my father see red. In a sense I am glad that my father is not here to tell me who is 'good people' and who isn't. Sasuke looks a bit tired as he slides into his seat but he looks content and that is enough for me.

Naruto is pouting and Sasuke gives him the normal eye roll. I have a feeling that Naruto wishes he could eat ramen for breakfast and Sasuke must have told him that we don't have any of that vile food in our house. Everyone enjoys the silence as we eat. We are all lost in our own little worlds and no one wants to tread on them.

An hour or so later we are all ready to go see Deidara. He has to be feeling better than the last time we saw him and we are all eager. We all get into the car and head to the hospital and for once there are no awkward silences and everyone is on the same page. We pull into the parking garage and walk into the hospital.

We are headed to the fifth floor when a nurse tells us that he is doing much better and that he will be moved to a regular room today. We are all relieved. We go into the ICU room and he is sitting up. His color is better and he looks good. He smiles and gives us a wave. The blood tubes are gone and he is only hooked to oxygen and the regular IV.

"Wow, Deidara, you look so much better." Naruto says.

"Thanks, I feel better, un." He says and his throat is still a bit hoarse but he sounds a little clearer.

"We heard you were being moved to a regular room today." Tobi says. Deidara smiles and nods.

"So did the doctors ever figure out what caused the blood loss?" Hidan asks and the room grows tense.

"No, un. I think I have an idea what did it but I can't tell you here, un." He says and a nurse comes into the room.

We all leave so the nurses can get him ready to move to the second floor. It isn't long and we are going to the second floor where all of us can sit and shoot the breeze all day if we want to. It is also more private. We get settled into the room and the nurses finally leave. The door closes with a resounding click and we are alone.

"Guys, I have to tell you something, un. I was attacked by a vampire, un. I know it sounds crazy but he came back to finish the job, un." Deidara says.

Tobi is on his feet and he is livid. I look at Deidara to see if he really believes what he is saying. He is dead serious. I have no choice but to think that we are all leaning towards this theory. Naruto is about to ramble something off about how vampires don't exist when Sasuke slaps him up side the head.

"I think you may be right." Hidan says. Deidara looks a bit surprised and Tobi is now unsure of what to say so he sits down, defeated.

"We have seen the same thing that you probably did. Well, Tobi and me anyway." Hidan says.

Deidara's mouth is hanging open in a great big Oh and the rest of us are just quiet because none of us knows how to say it. A few moments later there is a silence that stretches beyond the normal time limit. We are all stuck and can't seem to move forward with this conversation and any other conversation would be useless.

"I don't know what to think, un. I can't seem to think of anything to say and the fact that Tobi, Hidan and I have all encountered these-I can't even say the term, un." Deidara says and it echoes all of our thoughts. We all stay silent and yet we are all saying so much.


	18. Chapter 18

New Haven Ch 18

Deidara POV

After the guys left, I begin to wonder what the hell is happening in our town. We have always had criminals but vampires? Hidan and Tobi encountered them as well and I want to hear the story behind that but I am stuck here for another night. I can go home tomorrow but they have to be sure that I am okay.

I can't sleep and there is nothing good on the nine channels of TV the hospital has. I try to entertain myself by counting the ceiling tiles and quickly bore of that. I am about to call the nurse and ask if there is anything she could suggest when my door opens and the redhead vampire enters.

I don't know weather to be happy or scared. I had hoped that he would come back and I don't even know why. He makes his way to my bedside but doesn't get too close. I look him in the eye and he is menacing the way he stares at me. Finally he looks me over and nods.

"You look like your going to make a full recovery. I guess I should be happy for you, brat." He says and I glare.

"My name is Deidara, un. Don't call me brat." I say defensively. He laughs darkly and I shudder.

"You know I really thought you were a chic when I attacked you and now you tell me that your name is Deidara. I feel for you, brat." He says and I bristle.

"Deidara, un!" I yell. He laughs and I have this urge to laugh too, so I do.

"What is your name, un?" I ask getting serious. He stops to look me in the eye before he turns to leave.

"Sasori." Is all he says and then he is gone. Now I really can't sleep.

The night is long and uneventful and I am so tired by the time that the guys show up to get me. I am so happy to be getting out of here that I practically run out of the hospital to the car. Naruto keeps up and we are laughing and being loud as we usually are. The others drag behind.

We get into the car and get out of the hospital parking lot and I am all too happy to be going to Itachi's to hang for a while. When we get there the first thing I do is take a shower and borrow Tobi's clothes. His pants are a little bit longer than my own but they fit the waist perfect.

We all crash in the living room like it is our normal every weekend thing. We order pizza and just hang out for a bit before we get to the serious stuff. It has to be talked about and we all know it. I have to tell them about Sasori and I want to hear about Hidan and Tobi's encounter with the vampires.

Hidan tells me about the raven who attacked him and then he tells me about the big guy who tried to kill him. He further elaborates that the vampire all of a sudden changed his mind and let him go. We are all baffled about the vampires reaction but we are grateful for it either way.

Tobi tells me about how he saw a vampire behind the ice cream shop and how he too let him go. I wonder if there is something about these vampires that makes them act that way. I then tell my own story about how Sasori and I had a talk the first night in ICU that I can remember.

I tell them about the second talk that I had with him and how he told me his name was Sasori. The others sit and listen and then I get this look because I asked the vampire his name. I tell them that there was something about the way he said he would never come back and yet he did that made me want to know it.

We talk about the vampires for a while and then when we have nothing left to say we go about our normal routine of hanging out and talking about all of the losers at school. Itachi tells us that he is now tutoring some girl named Anko in his study hall period and says she is one of those girls that might be okay if she didn't act tough to cover her insecurities.

We discuss Hidan's dad and how he got a call from the county sheriff's department telling him that his dad had been convicted of drunken disorderly and a DUI and would be doing six months this time. Hidan is relieved that the bastard won't be there to beat him senseless but it still bothers him to talk about his old man.

Naruto whines about no ramen and I promise him that I will get him some when we head home. He is happy for a while and we have covered about all we can think of. Tobi gets his keys and takes us all home. We have been out of school for almost a week and tomorrow is Friday. We all need to get back to normal programming. Or what we think is normal.

We stop at the store and Naruto picks his favorite flavors of instant ramen and we head for home. Hidan is a bit clingy as he hugs me and tells me repeatedly to be careful. I smile and hug him back just as tight and tell him to be careful too. It is still daylight and we are assuming that the vampires can't be out in the sun so we are safe for now.

We get inside of our apartment and lock the door behind us. It feels good to be home but the place is a mess and needs to be cleaned. I begin by throwing out the trash and picking up the laundry. We usually take it to Itachi's and do it there but I may have to do it in the apartment laundry room.

Naruto has made four cups of instant ramen and is inhaling it as I clean. I roll my eyes and smile. The boy lives on the stuff and how it doesn't kill him is beyond me. I finish up cleaning and am tired from too much exertion so I sit and turn on the TV. There isn't much on so I turn it to a comedy show and stretch out on the couch.

Naruto joins me and pats his full belly. He has that stupid grin he gets when he has just had ramen and is content. I laugh at him and he giggles. Everything is normal and that is okay with me. We watch TV until time to go to bed and then we both are ready to sleep for a month.

I sleep restlessly and dream of Sasori. I don't understand why he is invading my dreams now but he is and I wake with a scream. Naruto comes running into my room and jumps on my bed to hug me. I hug him back and he just lies against me like how a mother would hold a child. I'm not sure who is comforting whom now and he crawls under the covers with me and we cling to each other the rest of the night.

By the time morning comes we are both eager to got o school and put the weirdness behind us. Which is sad because we hate school.


	19. Chapter 19

New Haven Ch 19

Itachi's POV

It was our first day back and I had to tutor Anko again today. She complained that we don't really need school that humans should just go with the flow and be surprised. I look at her bordly. "Weather you think we need it or not it is mandatory that you learn it or fail." I say monotonously. Anko sighs. I know she is thinking some crap about me but I don't care.

Deidara steps into the library to bug me and Anko watches as my blond friend plops into a seat next to me and begins complaining about boring teachers. I smile and am relieved to see him acting normal after his near death experience. I agree with him that some of our teachers could use a lesson on how not to put us to sleep. Deidara sighs.

"Well I am off to History class, un. Have fun tutoring. You will make a great teacher someday, un." He says and leaves the library. I wonder why he came in here in the first place. I roll my eyes at the teacher comment though as the door to the library closes.

I begin talking about outlines and study guides to help her get through the clutter. She laughs. "You sure are a very informative guy. Your gay friend is right, you will make great teacher." She says with a Cheshire cat grin.

"You don't know anything about my friend so don't be presumptuous." I say darkly. She looks at me a bit differently now. The grin on her face is gone and she sits up straight. "Okay, grumpy. Let's get this over with." She says. All I can think is yes let's get this over with.

Forty minutes later school is out and we walk to our lockers happy to be done with another day. We have one more class after this and we go our separate ways. I wonder if she is trying to make friends or if she is just trying to be a pain. She has come to the wrong person if she is trying to be friends. I don't make friends easy.

I go to my lat class and wonder how everyone else is doing. Deidara seemed like he needed to talk about the vampire situation and I had been unavailable. I feel a bit guilty as I try to pay attention to my teacher. Deidara is right these teacher's could use a lesson in keeping us awake.

Class is over and I am walking to my locker. I don't know what makes me glance in the direction of Anko's locker but on the floor is a wooden stake. It has been carved to a point and looks pretty sharp. I wander over and pick it up. I look at Anko's locker and then wonder if it could be hers.

My question is answered by the writing on it. It reads: Anko's super poker. Yeah. That is what it says. I am now wondering if the girl has mental issues. I am about to put it in her locker when Deidara shows up. He takes it out of my hand and looks it over. He is reading the engraved writing and he laughs. The others show up and now we are standing in a circle around a wooden stake that has been crudely written on and says something kind of dumb.

"What would someone use this for, un?" Deidara asks.

"A small picket fence?" Naruto answers. Sasuke slaps him on the back of the head.

"You moron. It is probably just something she carries around. She is weird." Sasuke says. Tobi looks at the youngest Uchiha with amusement.

"You can't come up with something better than that?" Tobi asks with a smile. Sasuke glares.

"It's obviously a weapon." I say. All eyes turn to me.

"A weapon? Against what? Most people carry a knife or a gun or something feasible." Sasuke says. I nod.

"Yeah and someone like her could carry something like that so it doesn't look like a weapon and makes people ask dumb questions about it." I say. Everyone ponders this for a moment.

"What do you think Hidan, un?" Deidara asks. Hidan stares at the stake in thought.

"Hidan, un?" Deidara asks patting his friend on the back. Hidan regains his focus and shrugs.

"It's a wooden stake and we have been discussing things that shouldn't exist." He says still looking at the stake in wonder.

Everyone looks at each other for a moment in stunned silence. It was meant for vampires. Someone else knew about them and had a weapon to use against them. Who is Anko and what does she know? It seemed their answers laid with a girl that none of them knew or thought had issues.

I took the stake back and put it in my duffle bag. Anko is going to probably wonder where it is and when she goes looking for it, I will give it back to her and then ask her about vampires and hope she was forthcoming. I walk to Tobi's car and get in. The others are already getting into Hidan's car or Tobi's and it is an unspoken agreement that we will discuss our discovery at the diner.

At the diner we order our usual, greasy cheeseburgers and fries and I am out of my norm today by doing the same. The others are looking at me like I have been replaced by an imposter but my nerves are rattled. I need the carbs to keep me from having a breakdown. We eat for a bit and then start slowly working into the conversation.

"Holy fuck. Anko knows about vampires and we just stumbled onto a weapon she either intends to use to kill them or has killed one with." Hidan says.

"I know, who would have thought that our new student has knowledge of something like that. She doesn't act like she does. I mean look at us, we are all flipping out and she is cool as a cucumber." Tobi says.

"Maybe she has been informed along time about it and has had a lot of time to adjust." I say. It would make sense if she has dealt with it for some time.

"I will wait and see if she goes looking for the stake and when she does, I will let her know that I have it and see if she can tell me anything about vampires. I tutor her and she loves to talk it seems." I say a bit sarcastically.

The others nod and we finish our burgers and fries in silence. We are all wondering about this new girl and where the hell she came from. She has to know that vampires are here in this town. If she doesn't, she will soon enough after I get her to admit her knowledge and then tell her of our encounters. She may be the only hope we have of staying safe.


	20. Chapter 20

New Haven Ch 20

Hidan's POV

The weekend is here and we have decided to stay the night at Tobi, Sasuke and Itachi's house. Having all of us together again is great and the fact that Deidara is home and better is a big plus. It is so hot out today that no one feels like doing anything. Naruto suggests ice cream and I volunteer to go to the store to get it.

Why I am the one to volunteer I don't know but it seemed like the thing to do. No one comes with me and I am kind of glad to get the moment alone to think. It has been a weird few weeks and it keeps getting weirder. First the vampires attacking me then Deidara and now Anko.

I drive to the market and pick up four different kinds of ice cream, courtesy of Tobi ad Itachi paying for it. I am waiting in line to check out and it is taking forever. By the time I am done the sun has set and the night is upon us. I don't worry too much considering that the car isn't that far away and the store is populated.

I make my way to the car and put the stuff in the back seat. As I go to open the driver's side door a cool breeze happens upon my neck. I turn around only to be accosted by someone. Cold lips find mine and even colder hands are on my back. I try to struggle but the lips on mine are distracting in ways I never thought possible.

I am being pressed against a hard muscled chest and a thigh finds its way between my shaking knees. I feel it brush against my manhood and I shudder. A tongue probes deeply into my mouth and I am losing my focus on anything around me. The hand on my back stays stationary while the other one rubs my ass, kneading as it goes.

My heart pounds in my ears and I can feel myself getting hotter with every touch of his hand. I cling to strong forearms to keep me upright and wish that I could see his face. He maps out every crevice of my mouth and I close my eyes and try to breathe. My groin twitches and I wonder if he can feel it.

I lose myself and find myself leaning in for the kiss and then all too soon it ends and I am staring into green eyes and a scarred face. I don't know if I should scream or try to run. I don't get the chance to do either as he leans in once more and captures my lips in another kiss. As he ends it he whispers in my ear.

"My name is Kakuzu. You will do well to remember it because I will make you mine." He says and is gone before I can register just what the fuck happened.

I have to sit down and clear my head. It spins from the kiss and the feel of his leg between mine. I know that I should get out of here but all I keep thinking is that I liked it. He said he would make me his and I am all too sure that I want that to happen. I don't know what is wrong with me but I am sure this isn't sane behavior.

I get in the car and drive as fast as I dare back to the house. Everyone is talking and no one wonders why I was gone longer than necessary. Good thing because I wasn't ready to share just yet. I need a moment to put it all into perspective and then I will share my close encounters of the third kind moment.

For now I keep quiet as we all finally cool down and settle in for the night. I can't help but think about how it felt to be held and kissed like that. I am a virgin so maybe it is just my hormones. I don't really care what it is. I have never felt anything like it and it makes me crave more. I smile to myself and wonder when I will see him again.

That night I fall asleep with the vampire on my mind and end up dreaming of his hands on me and his mouth doing things to me that should be illegal. In my dream he promises not to hurt me when he takes my virginity and I give into him completely. I feel guilty for what I am doing but I don't stop.

Things move along as they do in sex and before long we are doing the deed and I am so lost that I can't be brought back. In no time at all we are finished and he is slowly leaning in to kiss me only he is leaning towards my neck. I smile all innocent and naïve and he bites into my jugular.

It takes me too long to figure out that he is killing me. I don't have it in me to stop him and it wouldn't matter anyway because he is done. He gets up and leaves and I am nothing but a corpse. The dream takes on a depressing note and there is a casket and the sun is shining.

Flowers are everywhere and the front row is filled with my friends who all lay a single rose on my casket before walking by. I call to them that I am still here but it is fruitless. They all say their goodbyes and leave. The lid is closed on the casket and I am trying to fight it but it is done and they are lowering me into the ground.

I wake with my heart in my throat and the covers have been thrown to the ground. Deidara is holding me and I am shaking so damn bad that I can't keep still. He is saying soothing things and I cling to him. I keep mumbling for him not to forget me after I die and he is telling me that I am too young to die.

I want to tell him that I already did but it was just a dream and I am just freaked out. Everyone is up and in my room. They are all concerned and Tobi puts on some coffee. I have a feeling I ruined my friends' sleep for the night. I apologize to them repeatedly and they brush it off.

We all sit at the table and Tobi pours six cups of coffee. We sip our coffee and I tell them about Kakuzu and the kiss. I leave out the part where I liked it. I also tell them that he has sworn to make me his. Now everyone is mad at me for keeping my mouth shut about something so serious.

I tell them that I planned to tell them but in my own time. I couldn't help but feel a bit bad for telling them about it because it feels like I betrayed something. I shake it off as they all make plans to keep an eye on me. I want to disappear and hide from the hawk eye view everyone has of me.

Finally we all slowly go back to bed and Deidara sleeps with me in the double bed in the guest room. I didn't really need him to but he insists that he will keep me safe. I have to admit that I am grateful to him and we sleep, him spooning me with his arm around me. I feel a bit like a child and I don't really care at the moment.


	21. Chapter 21

New Haven Ch 21

Sasuke's POV

I wonder again for the tenth time why Naruto wanted to go to the park today after school. He has always been a little random and so here we are. We sit on the swings and he is playing with the dirt.

I wonder what is on his mind but I am too afraid to ask. With Naruto it could be that crap Ramen that he loves so much and its six hundred flavors. He isn't drooling so I have to think otherwise.

"Hey Dobe, what are you thinking about?" I ask and he looks up at me with the most serious look I have ever seen on his face.

"I was thinking that Deidara got real lucky. He could have died and then I would have no one to take care of me." He said just above a whisper.

My eyes widen as I think of what Naruto said. I had never thought about what his views on being an orphan were. I had Itachi and Tobi and who did he have really? I know that Deidara is like a brother to him and would do anything for him but if he lost Deidara what would happen to him?

I reached a hand out and placed it on his shoulder. He looked up at me and tears were running down his pale cheeks in streaks. I did what any normal best friend would do and I took the blond into my arms.

He let go of a massive pent up sob and the dam broke. He cried for all he was worth and now I realized that this is why he wanted to come here. He need time to grieve properly over the almost death of the person he admires the most.

We stayed in the park for a while and he cried until his heart was content. I could tell that this was one of those best friend moments that would stay between us. After a bit his tears stopped and the sullen look on his face lessened but didn't leave.

I asked if he was ready to head back to the house and he nodded. We stood and made our way through the park. We ended up stopping at the pond so that Naruto could play with the ducks. I figured that if that is what he needed then who am I to tell him no.

Another hour passed and we headed back to the house. We walked slow and leisurely and ended up a mile from the house when the sun set. We had been so distracted that we hadn't noticed and here we were out in the dark.

We didn't hurry any faster than we were going but we were becoming more watchful. It was probably a good thing too because a redhead and a raven approached us out of nowhere.

"Hello there, we meet again." The redhead said to Naruto.

Naruto looked at him in confusion but a moment later his eyes widened. He was recognizing the redhead from somewhere. Where I wasn't sure and Naruto had never mentioned seeing him before.

"I remember you. You're the guy from the apartments that night. Who are you?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"Well, my name is Gaara and this here is Sai. Sai had an encounter with one of your friends a while back." Gaara said.

Naruto looked a bit confused and my memory of Hidan's description of a pale raven that looked like me came to mind. Sai is the vampire that Hidan had stabbed a pipe through. Which also meant that Gaara was also a vampire. We were screwed.

"Look, Hidan meant nothing by it. He was trying to protect himself from your friend." I say to Gaara.

He looks at me a bit indifferently and looks at Naruto in something resembling lust. I step closer to naruto as if I can protect him somehow, which is a ridiculous notion. If these two want us dead there will be nothing that I can do.

Sai seems to be sizing me up and I look at him for a change. A moment later I realize that he isn't sizing me up he is eyeing me like a piece of meat. I wonder if he is thinking about my blood or my body as his tongue sweeps over his lips.

I have to say that my own mouth is watering at the sight of his tongue as he lets his eyes roam over my body and then meets my gaze. His eyes smolder in lust now and I find my temperature rising. He is doing something to me just by looking at me.

Gaara must sense that something is passing between us and he puts a hand on Sai's chest. Sai looks at the hand and then at Gaara. He is questioning with his eyes and Gaara answers him in some way.

Sai tries to avert his gaze from me and I from him but he keeps looking at me anyway. My blood has gone cold and I shiver as Gaara goes beck to looking at Naruto. Naruto gulps and swallows thickly as it has finally sank in to him that these guys are vampires.

"Please don't hurt us." Naruto says in a wavering voice.

"You slipped through my fingers that night. I hate losing a target." Gaara says and licks his lips in anticipation.

"I will let you have some of my blood if you don't kill me or hurt Sasuke." He negotiates.

Gaara laughs and Sai smiles. Now I am sure that I am going to piss myself. These two are going to take what they want and we are going to die regardless of what Naruto says. I grab a hold of Naruto's arm and he wiggles it until his hand is in mine.

I squeeze his fingers and he squeezes back. I lower my head and try to come to terms with my death as icy fingers run over my cheek and down my neck. I look up and Sai is way too close for comfort now.

Gaara has yet to move and he still eyes Naruto warily. Naruto is near tears and I am angry at Gaara for doing this to him. I am trying to think and yet Sai has made it impossible. A car blows its horn and the trance is broken.

I look over my shoulder and my brother and our friends are pouring out of the car. They rush towards us and the vampires are gone in an instant. I breathe a sigh of relief and then Itachi is hugging me.

Hidan is in a fit as he has faced the raven before the raven left. He knows that it is the raven he stabbed with a pipe and it is throwing him for a loop. We pile in the car and Deidara is hugging Naruto against him. He has Naruto in a death grip and I smile.

Naruto has nothing to worry about. We are all together and we will survive these vampires one way or another. We head home and are ushered into the house by the older boys and the doors are locked and the blinds pulled. We are safe and sound for now and the only thing we have to worry about tonight is which movie to pick and what kind of pizza everyone wants.


	22. Chapter 22

New Haven Ch 22

Itachi's POV

It is warm out tonight again as I stand on the back deck. I lean over the railing and look down below to the ground. The moon is full and high and so bright that I can see just about everything. When I look back out to the trees, I see a shadow and wonder what it could be.

A moment later it emerges and stands at the edge of the yard like the last time I stood here. It is definitely a person or after Sasuke and Naruto's near fiasco it could be a vampire. I look at them warily and start to back up. A moment later they are on the deck behind me and I am blocked from getting into the house.

I curse myself as fear takes over and I try to run. He catches my arm and stops me from getting anywhere and now I know that I am screwed. The hold loosens a bit and I wonder why. When I look back towards him he is looking at me and he is simply staring. I don't know why but I feel a blush creeping up my neck and cheeks the way he stares.

"I won't hurt you. I just want to talk." He says and releases my arm.

I don't know if I should buy it or not but I am out of options it seems at the moment. What would a little conversation hurt? Of course the conversation could be about how he wants to kill me. Or maybe he just wants to talk about the lovely weather we have been having lately. It is hysterical but I am not laughing.

"What do you want to talk about?" I ask trying to stay calm and sane.

"I was wondering how your friend is. The blond one." He says. I wonder how he knows about Deidara.

"He's better. He didn't die so I guess that is something." I say a little bitterly.

"I'm sorry about your friend. He is lucky to have lived." He says and I shudder at the way his eyes are undressing me.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" He asks. That is understatement of the year.

"You're a vampire. My friend was attacked by your kind and my brother and his best friend were almost attacked tonight by two more of you. Of course I am uncomfortable." I say a bit heated.

He nods and looks out into the night. I try to keep my body from shaking in terror but I am losing the battle. A moment later he is on me and his lips are against mine. My head is reeling and I don't even know what happened. One moment he is there and I am here and now he is on me.

I want to struggle but he is holding me in a position that makes it impossible. The kiss is long but not sloppy. He doesn't put his tongue in my mouth and he doesn't try to push me into anything more. When he releases me he is smiling and I am in shock. I can't seem to blink or breathe and my hold on reality has slipped a bit.

"I always wondered what it would be like to kiss an angel." He says and jumps over the railing and is gone. I am still standing in my spot frozen by emotions that I don't know what to do with.

I finally stumble back into the house and to my room. Now I am the one who has to talk to my friends. I think that I won't sleep but I do and I dream of vampires who are ungodly tall and muscular. His hair is blue and his eyes are silver. He is beautiful and terrifying and yet I am so intrigued.

In the morning I am sitting at the table as everyone comes downstairs. Tobi cooks breakfast because I can't focus and then I am spilling my guts to the other five about last night. I can't help feeling like I am about to burst with excitement even though I should be terrified out of my mind.

"Holy Shit! I can't believe that there is another one and he kissed you? Why? What did he think that you were easy or something?" Deidara is going a hundred miles a minute and he hasn't used his speech impediment once.

"Yeah, he kissed me and then he just left. I don't get it either." I say and look away before any of them can catch me blushing because despite him being a vampire I had liked it.

Sasuke is worried and I can see it but he doesn't say anything. He keeps giving me looks and that usually says that he wants to talk alone, brother to brother. I make the excuse to go to my room and he shows up a moment later. I wonder what is on his mind and he closes my door and then locks it.

"Did you like it?" Sasuke asks.

"What! Why would you think that I liked it?" I ask a bit cold for my taste.

"Sai, the other vampire with the redhead. He makes me feel things when he looks at me." He says a bit shyly.

I give him a wide-eyed look and sit ungracefully on the edge of my bed. Sasuke plops next to me. I laugh a little and Sasuke smiles. What the hell is going on with us? We have no business liking anything that these vampires do to us. Then why did it feel so good when he kissed me? Maybe that is part of their tricks.

"We should keep this between us. I don't think the others want to know that vampires turn us on. It would turn into a long lecture and Deidara is a bit shaky still." I say and sasuke agrees. We collect ourselves and join the others in the living room. I hope that I can hold on to my reserve as long as he doesn't steal my heart.


	23. Chapter 23

New Haven Ch 23

Anko's POV

Saturday evening comes before I know it and here I am standing outside of the City Hall building. My watcher is a bit adamant about my methods but hey, in this situation there isn't too many options. I walk around the building to the back door. It is old hardwood and doesn't stand a chance once I get out my tools.

I begin prying on the door jam with a flat bar and I slide a piece of flat metal into the slot I have created. The door jam itself flexes and lets the metal slide between the latch and the striker plate. I open the door and look around to see if anyone is around. It is clear and I slip inside. The place is huge and it takes me a bit to find the right door to the storeroom.

It isn't locked and I enter the room. Filing cabinets surround the whole room on the outer walls. It is going to take some digging but as long as I have time I will find those blueprints. I begin with the closest file cabinets and read all the labels. Nothing grabs my attention and so I move down the row.

About twenty file cabinets later I see one to one that reads City plans. I open the drawers and find the blueprints. I wear gloves so there are no fingerprints to link the crime to me. I take the blueprints and put them in my bag. Now all I have to do is slip out of here and get out of dodge.

I make my way back to the exit and look around once more. As I step outside I feel a hand on my shoulder and I immediately go on the defense. The guy from across the street is standing before me and I look at him a bit shocked. Why was he here? Was he hoping to catch another show of me naked?

"Breaking and entering is illegal." He says and his voice sounds like heaven. I shiver as it washes over me.

"Yeah well sneaking up on people is bad for your health." I say haughtily. He grins.

"So what did the City Hall have to offer you?" He asks and I immediately step around him.

"Nothing that concerns you." I say and go to leave. He moves and the way he moves gives it away. He is a damn vampire!

I immediately draw my stake and wonder where the other one is that I lost on Friday. It doesn't really matter right now because this one will do the job just as easy. He backs up and gives me a look. I can't quite read it but I don't care what the look is telling me. In another moment he is gone and I am standing there wondering why he didn't engage in a battle with me.

I put my stake away and head for home. I have other things to worry about then the loss of one vampire. He will appear again I am sure. I make my way home and once inside I pull out the blueprints of the town. I study it for half the night before I call my watcher. He won't be happy to hear that I broke into the City Hall after all but he will be glad that I will be able to locate the tomb now.

The conversation goes as I expect it will. He lectures me about my tactics and then praises me for a job well done. I wonder sometimes if he even knows why he bothers lecturing me. I don't worry too much about it because I know he can't stay mad at me. He once said I reminded him of his daughter who no longer speaks to him.

I leave out the part about the vampire and end the conversation on a good note. I decide to shower and go to bed before I end up staying up all night again. Tomorrow is Sunday and I will be able to sleep longer. I make my way to the shower and decide on a long bath instead. It relaxes me and the vampire messes with my mind.

His voice sounded like sex and his body, the way he moved reminded me of the way silk slides across your skin. He was beautiful and dangerous and so damn tantalizing. I lose my relaxed mood and get up in agitation. I drain the water and huffily put on my Pj's. I slip onto my mattress and pull the comforter over my head.

It is noon when I open my eyes the next day. I feel relaxed and revived. I get up and walk around the house looking at my mess of boxes still needing to be unpacked. I dress and begin putting things away. The blueprints are sitting on the floor next to my bed in the living room and I stop every once in a while to look them over.

I set up the frame to my bed and drag my dresser into the room. I put the clothes on hangers and hang them in the closet and drag my mattresses into the room. The bed is now together and I have room to work in the living room. Furniture is scattered all around the house and I place it in various places.

By evening most of the house is settled and I plop onto my now empty couch. I pull the blueprints onto the coffee table and study them intently. I can see the business district and the various important places. The Police station, the bank, the post office, the school. Several other businesses are present in between these establishments.

I look at the bottom page of the blueprints and am faced with the original plans. New Haven was no bigger than a one-horse town back then and the only business buildings back then are the ones previously listed on the new plans. The Police Station was no more than a shack and the bank was no bigger than that. The post office didn't exist back then because in that time it was Pony Express only.

The School was a church and the only churches present on the prints were two. One on either side of the town. Most likely back then it was a black and white thing. I looked at the churches plans and noticed that one of the churches went further down than the other. My best guess is that the tomb was there.

I studied the three pages of prints several more times and then went to find dinner. That turned out to be ramen and a soda and then back to the couch to do my homework. I finished up the work I had and then went back to the blueprints once more. It caught my attention finally that the church that had housed the tomb, I am assuming, was now where the school I attended was now located.

It was a good cover up. I had almost missed it. The school's basement was placed over the deepest part of the old church's cellar. All these years, it seemed that someone would have noticed something amiss in the school's basement. Of course if the school had anyone who knew of the town's history then the tomb was probably a well-guarded secret.

I put the plans away to make copies at school and then return the originals later. I went to bed feeling as though I actually accomplished something. Unfortunately sleep didn't come because the damn vampire entered my mind again and I was drawn back into his voice and body. Dammit!


	24. Chapter 24

New Haven Ch 24

Itachi's POV

Sitting in the library tutoring Anko, I waited for the opportune moment to mention the stake to her. She was her usual sassy self and my head throbbed with irritation. I finally closed my book and gave her a pointed look. She dropped the banter and sighed. I knew this was the moment.

"I found something on the floor by your locker on Friday." I say and pull it out of my bag.

Her eyes widen and her lips are drawn into a thin line. I hand it back to her and she takes it with a faint nod of her head. She places it in her own bag and sits forward to place her elbows on the table. She is leaning closer to whisper to me and I know what she is going to say before she says it.

"Yes, other people have seen it. My friends. Tell me, do you normally run around with wooden stakes in your bag?" I ask knowing she will dodge the question.

She gets ready to and I have no patience for a game of cat and mouse. I look around the library and notice that she and I are the only ones present. I give her a bland look and she is still working on her excuse. I can't help but feel a smirk as she fumbles and fails continuously.

"Vampires exist. They are among us in this town and you kill them." I say.

She is wide eyed and open mouthed now and I lean back in my chair. I wait to see what she will say and when nothing presents itself she sits back and sighs in apprehension. I have her cornered where she can no longer lie or make excuses. She sees this and gives up the attempt.

"Look, I have seen them and my friend has been attacked by one. There are others stalking my brother and his best friend and I only want to know how you kill them. It is obvious that you have." I say and she gives me a small smile.

"It is a lot harder than you think and there is also a lot you don't know or understand. No normal person can kill them. You have to be special." She says.

"Special?" I ask. She nods and gets ready for a long discussion. This is one conversation I am sure I won't mind having with her.

"As long as there are vampires, there are always going to be slayers. Slayers are females who are destined to become vampire hunters their whole life. We don't ask for it but we are granted the gift anyway. Or curse if you look at it like that. We have speed and strength like no human.

It gives us an advantage over vampires. Slayers are stronger than Vampires but we have to train our asses off to be able to defeat the threat. We are trained to sense a vampire before we even see them. We are trained to counter attacks and make precise blows. Otherwise vampires would take over and we would not exist.

Of course if the bastards were smart they wouldn't deplete their food source so readily. Anyway, you yourself couldn't kill a vampire. You don't have the training nor the strength and speed it would take to kill them. That is my job. I have killed them yes. I have killed somewhere between eight hundred to a thousand in the last three years." She says and sits back.

I look at her in what is shock but she can't see it. I am good at hiding my emotions. So she is a slayer and she is the only one to kill the ones stalking my little brother. Well that doesn't make me feel any better but she is all we have. Now I will have to enlist her help and see if she will come through.

"Will you kill these vampires for us? They need to be stopped." I say and she thinks about it.

"Yes. I will. It isn't easy to trap a vampire though. They are cunning and clever. It will take some time to plan out a strategy." She says and I am relived.

"Okay, my friends and I can give you descriptions of them if you want. Meet us at the café on Ornate Street after school today." I say and she nods.

School is over before we know it and I inform the guys that Anko is meeting us and tell them a bit about our conversation. She enters the diner and we make room at the table. She sits next to me on the end since she doesn't know anyone else. The guys are all a bit leery but they are willing to listen.

"Guys, this is Anko. Anko this is Deidara, Hidan, Tobi, Sasuke and Naruto." I say and she nods to everyone.

With introductions out of the way she begins by telling them the same story she told me in the library about slayers and vampires. She included the talk we had and then answers questions that anyone has. After she deems that we are all in grave danger she begins taking notes on the descriptions of the vampires. Once she is finished we all just chitchat.

"So how long have you been slaying?" Hidan asks. She smiles.

"I was fifteen when I was recruited. There is a council who knows who the slayers will be. I was on their list of names and so one day at school a weird guy in a top hat and waistcoat shows up and tells me that I am a vampire slayer. I laughed at him and told him he was a freak and that he needed to leave before I called the cops.

He showed up again the next day. My friends were getting weirded out and I was getting a lot of unwanted attention. So I finally made him tell me what he wanted and he took me to a cemetery and released a vampire on me. So much for learning about them from talking. I somehow just barely managed to outwit the vampire.

I was tossed a stake and told to kill it. I was like, how in the hell am I supposed to do that? I figured it out but not before the bastard bit me. I staked him in the heart and he turned to dust. That day my life went from normal to complete hell. I was introduced to my watcher and he began training me." She says and we all look at her in awe.

"What about your parents?" Tobi asks. She laughs sarcastically.

"My father is part of the council. My mother was part of the council as well but she left us and went to live a normal life. My father never begrudged her but I did. Now I am just neutral on the subject. My father knew I would be a slayer and joined the council on their want of him to." She blew her hair out of her face and we could all see what her parents had cost her.

She had, had to grow up way too soon and her tough exterior was all she had to protect herself.


	25. Chapter 25

New Haven Ch 25

Hidan's POV

So it would seem that going back to my trailer wouldn't be a good idea. That is of course what all of my friends said when I told them I was returning home. I love Itachi and the rest of the guys but I have way too much on my mind and it is best to be alone right now. I need some time to wrap my mind around things.

I toss and turn in my bed trying to shake the vampire with the scars from my mind. However nothing seems to work as the sight of brown hair and green eyes flashes through my mind and my heart speeds up. I finally get up and go to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

A soft knock on my door makes me weary. It is one am and no one in his or her right mind would be out at this time. I go to the door and unlock it slowly gearing up for the intruder. As I swing the door open, before me stands Kakuzu in all of his muscled glory. My own personal stalker. I sigh and give Kakuzu a long look.

"What are you doing here?" I ask running a tired hand through my sleep tousled hair. Kakuzu smiles at me and looks me up and down. I feel a bit uncomfortable as I wonder just what does Kakuzu see me as. Do I look like a meal or does he simply like the way I look in general?

Kakuzu's smile falters and a sad look comes over his handsome face. I figure it is a ploy but I fall for it hook, line and sinker. Whatever makes me do it is beyond me but I can't stop the words from leaving my mouth. They are out before I am aware of what I have just said.

"Please come in." I say huskily. I feel hot. Too hot. What is it about Kakuzu that makes me forget that he is a vicious killer? Either way it is too late now.

Kakuzu steps inside and right up to me. He runs his cold hand down my face and I shiver. I look up into Kakuzu's eyes. What is he going to do to me? Kakuzu picks me up and wrapped my legs around his waist. I comply as if I am on autopilot. I am his puppet to do with as he will.

Kakuzu kicks the door shut and carries me to the bedroom. My heart races and my face heats up as I am laid on the bed. I am wearing a thin white t-shirt and thin pajama pants. They are removed in a matter of two seconds. Lying bare before Kakuzu, I feel exposed and yet I can't stop this.

Kakuzu's eyes run down my body and stop at my waist. He licks his lips and I quiver. A moment later my length is engulfed and I am clinging desperately to Kakuzu's head. My internal alarm should be screaming but it simply stays quiet as Kakuzu takes me higher and higher.

I let out a strangled scream and come in Kakuzu's waiting mouth. The vampire simply swallows it like it is nothing. He begins removing his own clothing and I am beginning to feel self-conscious again. As soon as Kakuzu is naked before me I find myself leaning up to touch.

I run my hands over Kakuzu's hips and down his muscular thighs. The power behind them makes me feel weak as my belly quivers in want and raw need. The appendage between Kakuzu's legs is huge. The thought of it inside of me makes my eyes grow wide in fear. I will be torn apart.

Kakuzu leans down to brush his hands over my shoulders. He gently lays me back on the bed and rubs small circles in my stomach to calm me. Kakuzu runs his hand down between my legs and rubs at my entrance. The finger that rubs is already lubed in something. When did he do that?

A moment later the finger enters me. I gasp and hold my breath as the intruding finger slips deeper into me. A second is all it takes to find my sweet spot. I come up off the bed in a long moan. My body is tight and feels so good at the moment.

The moment is shattered as another finger joins the first. I again gasp in pain and hold my breath. Just like the first time my sweet spot is found instantly and I am again moaning and trying to come up off the bed. I ride the fingers for all I am worth trying to get more of the feeling.

A third finger shatters my bliss once more only for me to ride the fingers once more a few seconds later. I feel like such a whore right now but oh god it feels incredible. I will hate myself tomorrow if I live that is. I still have no idea what Kakuzu is planning. Right now I don't care what it is as long as he keeps this up.

Kakuzu removes his fingers and I desperately want something to fill the void left behind. I whimper and grimace at the sound of my neediness as I try to follow the hand as it moves away. Now if that isn't slutty then I don't know what is. Kakuzu smiles at me and lifts my legs up. I watch as Kakuzu slathers his member in some slick substance.

I don't care what it is as long as it doesn't hurt too bad going in. Kakuzu positions himself and in one single thrust, sheaths himself inside of me. A blood curdling scream rips through the trailer and echoes in my ears. I try to pull away but Kakuzu holds me still. The powerful grip on my hips is sure to leave some bruises.

After several long moments of sitting there doing nothing with a cock shoved up my ass I begin to feel better. I wiggle as much as the death grip will allow. Kakuzu pulls back and slams back in. Another scream tears from my lips as the rhythm starts up. A moment or two after Kakuzu begins thrusting I can feel the pleasure.

Kakuzu slams into me a few times before laying down on the bed, I am still wrapped around his cock and waist. I am now on top and riding Kakuzu's cock. He watches as I bounce up and down faster and faster. He holds my hips and helps my thrusts get harder and harder.

A long scream erupts from me as I came, shooting cum onto Kakuzu's chest and a bit on his cheek. Kakuzu holds my hips down and grounds himself as deep as he can into me as he comes. He fills my canal to the brim and a feral growl leaves his lips. It is eerily sexy to me.

The hands on my hips loosen and I slide off to the side of Kakuzu. I lay sweating and panting next to the sexiest man I have ever had the pleasure of seeing naked. Vampire or not he is damn delicious. Kakuzu turns to look at me. He looks into my eyes and notices that I am about to fall asleep.

He reaches over and brushes my eyes closed and then holds his fingers softly over my eyes. I give in and let sleep take me. I don't realize how tired I really am. Sometime in the early morning before the sun comes up Kakuzu gets up and leaves. I still lay peacefully sleeping and very much alive and very, very sore.

Maybe my friends had been right about it not being safe to be alone in my trailer. What they don't know is that I was in no danger of dying just being deflowered by the enemy. I have to wonder though, is he really the enemy? He didn't really seem like it when he was taking my virginity but then again maybe that is part of his trick. I don't know but I can't deny that I loved it.


	26. Chapter 26

New Haven Ch 26

Deidara's POV

Going back to Naruto and my apartment to pick up some stuff seemed simple. I borrowed Tobi's car and told them I would only be about an hour two at the most. I wanted to pick up some of the mess while I was here and pack some more clothes. I worked through the mess that seemed to accumulate lately and wondered how I let it get this bad.

I picked up more of Naruto's ramen cups and threw them in the trash. I would have to stop at the dumpster on my way out. I grabbed clothes and picked up scattered items all around the apartment. Naruto could be very messy but I had learned to pick up after him. Now of course due to the fact that I had been down with blood loss and in the hospital, my cleaning had gone to the dogs.

I washed up the few dishes and put them away not wanting anything to accumulate on the food stuck to them. My cell rings and I reassure Itachi that I am hurrying. He has become rather worried lately and I guess I can't blame him. It has been a little bit rocky as of late and Anko has yet to catch and kill the vampires who seem to be stalking us.

A certain redhead pops into my mind and I shake my head to dislodge the memory. It doesn't help and in frustration I grab the bag of clothes and the bag of trash and lock up the apartment prepared to head back to Itachi's. I make my way to the dumpster and throw the bag over the side. It is kind of full and I pray the bag stays. It does so I head for Tobi's car.

As I open the door to put the bag in I am drawn back into a déjà vu moment when an arm snakes around me and pulls me back from the car. I spin and am pinned to the car by cold hands and blood red hair catches my sight. Sasori has found me and I am at his mercy. He is scowling at me and I wonder what it is that he is accusing me of.

"Sasori, un. What are you doing here? Change your mind and decide to try again, un?" I ask. He tightens his grip on my arms and I can feel the skin start to bruise.

"I can't get you out of my head. Why is that? What have you done to me? No human should have that kind of pull and yet you do. Do you have any idea what I have been going through?" Sasori asks bitterly.

I shake my head and try not to look into his eyes. They are so cold and he is menacing in his anger right now. I feel as though my heart might explode weather it be of fear or excitement I can't say. All I know is that I am not unhappy to see him. I wonder why that is as I realize he has released me and has turned his back.

He runs his fingers through his hair and groans. I want to comfort him but the memory of Anko sitting at the diner stops me. He is a vampire and Anko is going to kill him. All of a sudden I feel bad for telling her about him. He will die and I will be left feeling guilty. I don't understand why I would feel guilty for having a murderer put to death but I do.

I reach out slowly and place my hand on his shoulder. He tenses and I am afraid he will lash out at me and I don't want to be on the receiving end of that again. He had nearly killed me last time. I feel him loosen up a bit and he turns towards me. His smile is sad and he gives my hand the brush off.

It drops to my side and I turn away. He doesn't want my sympathy and I am sure he sees it as pity. I open the car door to get in and I am once again pulled back. Cold lips press to mine and I open my mouth in shock. This gives him an advantage. He slips his tongue into my mouth and I can taste something coppery and metallic.

It dawns on me that he is a vampire and it is most likely blood from some unsuspecting victim. I jerk at the realization and he jerks me back into him. He kisses me deeper and I can't help the sound that slips from my lips. A soft moan and I am kicking myself for liking this. He pulls away for a moment and I take a breath.

His lips find mine again and I throw out all of my objections. I put my hands on his chest to steady myself and he takes me deeper into his arms. I am so lost that I don't realize he has stopped kissing me and is now gone. I open my eyes that I hadn't realized I had closed and look around. Reality sets in and I curse. I had somehow lost track of time and let it get dark. Itachi was going to be furious.

I get into the car and head back to Itachi's as my cell phone rings. I don't have to answer to know it is Itachi. I answer anyway to keep them from worrying. He sounds as I thought he would and I feel shame wash over me. I can't stop the smile that plays at the corners of my mouth though.

I pull into the driveway and am greeted by my friends. I am ushered into the house and locked inside where it is safe. I can't help but be grateful for them and tell them as much. The tension eases out of the air and the rest of the night is calm and peaceful. I can't stop thinking about the kiss and how much I had liked it.

Later that night before bed I brushed my teeth and looked at myself in the mirror. The person looking back at me had an air of excitement radiating from him. I wonder who this guy is and where the other one has gone. The other one wouldn't have been so quick to play with danger.

Of course the other one hadn't had any danger to play with. Now that the vampires are making their presence known to us, I can't help but be drawn to the terror and excitement that they bring. I now see that my life has been mundane just one continuous routine that never seems to end.

The vampires bring about fear, excitement, wonder, change and magnetism. Life has new meaning and the fact that it could be taken from us in an instant makes it that much more enticing. Sasori has opened my eyes to the world around me and I am seeing things in a whole new light.

I am not sure that I am ready to let that go yet. Anko is a means to an end of the vampires and it makes me sad and a little bit angry. She has no knowledge of the kiss and how Sasori has affected me. I haven't even told my friends and I am not sure that I will. It would only make them worry and make them think that I have some sort of death wish.

I don't but I am having way too much fun right now to worry about the consequences.


	27. Chapter 27

New Haven Ch 27

Anko's POV

I have yet to actually lay eyes on any of the vampires the boys described to me. I know that they are here because vampires have a tendency to hang around if there is someone they are attracted to. I can't say what it is that the vampires see in these boys but it isn't good. The boys are in danger and I said I would help them.

Keeping my eyes open and staying alert is my specialty. I have mastered the ability to sense a vampire before I approach one. So far all of my senses are telling me that they are nowhere around this area tonight. Sighing I walk through the park and act as if I am doing nothing more than strolling.

My senses begin to tingle as I reach the far side. I make a quick sweep with my eyes and let my senses tune in to the vampire who is near. Drawing my stake, I let it rest along my side and keep walking. Out of nowhere a flash of black obscures my vision. I spin around to look behind me and there stands the vampire from City Hall.

I grumble under my breath and he smirks. I give him a look that says 'don't mess with me' and he just keeps right on smirking. I ready myself for a confrontation and he gives me a wider grin. He is enjoying himself way too much for my taste. I reach out with my fist and he blocks it easily.

The grin never leaves his face as I pull back and throw a side ways kick at his head. He dodges it just as easy and makes me seem amateur. It is as if I am barely moving with how fast he is able to dodge. I glare and swipe at him with my stake. He simply shoves my hand out of the way and I once again look like a joke to him.

I finally realize that it isn't him that is making me seem this way. It is me. I am not putting my whole heart into because he has affected me some how. I can't say when he stopped looking like a target to me but he has somehow gotten into my head. I curse and turn to leave. It will do me no good to keep this up if it isn't real.

He gives me a weird look as I give up. He must be wondering what has gotten into me and why a slayer would leave a vampire still walking around. I can't explain it to him if I can't explain it o myself. I keep walking and make my way towards the movie theater. If vampires are out tonight, that is most likely where they will be.

I stay hidden from view as I watch the area. Kids pour in and out of the movie theater and head off in all directions. Girls giggle and gush about cute boys or how totally awesome the chick flick was. Boys boast about the awesome graphics in the action movies and try to impress the girls enough to get into their pants.

I want to gag with how typical teenagers are. A figure moves from the side of the theater and begins to follow a group of teen girls. I follow at a distance and my senses aren't picking anything up. The guy is wearing an Adidas jacket and blue jeans. He has on vans, black and white in color. His hands are in his pockets and strolls casually.

The girls are so caught up in conversation that they are unaware they are being followed. I make a decision to get closer without tipping him off that I am there and the girls turn onto a side street. He follows and I step up my game. The girls head to the ice cream shop and walk inside. He stops and waits for them to exit.

I am about to get close and personal and feel him out when a boy that looks familiar walks up to him. I furrow my brows as I try to hear what they are saying. The ice cream shops lights are shining bright and I see that the stalker has green streaks in his hair. The other boy is one of the boys from the diner. Now I am too curious.

I get as close as I can and realize that my senses are screaming and the raven haired boy, Tobi, I think it was is standing way too close to the enemy. I have to make a decision now that will either get the boy hurt or try to stay my distance and see how it plays out. If the vampire moves towards the boy at all he is going down.

I can't hear anything and it makes me giddy. I want to know what is being said and how to go about this situation. The vampire finally comes to mind as one of the targets on my list. So why is the boy who wanted him dead here? Why is he talking to the vampire like they are old friends?

A moment later the vampire and the boy walk away from the ice cream shop. The girls are safe for now but Tobi is not. I move on down the street to keep an eye on the duo. I see the two of them standing in the parking lot of a store long closed down. The vampire reaches forward and puts his hands on Tobi's shoulders.

I make to take him out and he leans forward. Tobi now has his hands on the vampire's waist and their lips meet. I am taken by surprise as the two share such an intimate moment. I finally get my chance to get close enough to hear them and am shocked by what they are saying.

"I am so sorry. I shouldn't be touching you. I don't know what this feeling is when I see you but you make my chest ache." The vampire says.

"I know what you mean. Since the first time I saw you, I haven't been able to think of anything else. You killed that girl and yet I want you to kiss me and make love to me. Is that wrong?" Tobi asks.

"I don't have an answer for that. I can't tell you what is or isn't right or wrong to feel. I just know that I want you." The vampire groans as he takes Tobi against his chest.

Tobi sighs in content and the vampire seems to smile. I am trying to find the right feeling for my reaction. Disgust? Repulsion? Excitement? Shock? Maybe all of the above. I watch as the vampire slips a hand up Tobi's shirt and pinches his nipple lightly. Tobi throws his head back and moans and I feel dirty for watching something so private.

I should leave but my senses tell me to stay. What if the vampire turns on Tobi? I almost laugh hysterically at that thought. Of course he is going to turn on him. He is a vampire and vampires can't love or feel anything but blood lust or regular lust. Tobi is a game to the vampire and he doesn't realize how close he is to being exterminated.

"I don't even know your name. Please tell me your name." The vampire says huskily.

"It's ahh! Tobi, I don't oooh know mmm yours e-eith-er." Tobi says while making sounds that should be illegal.

"Zetsu, my name is Zetsu." The vampire says and gropes Tobi through his pants.

I am blushing like mad but I can't leave. This is getting heated and I am just sitting here waiting to stop the vampire from- what exactly? Not from deflowering Tobi but from feeding from him. What kind of slayer am I? A moment later clothes are being removed and I am stunned to see the two of them so eager.

There is an old car sitting by the building and Zetsu has Tobi lying across the hood. He prepares Tobi and I hear the hiss of pain from Tobi's lips. Then the most erotic scene unfolds before my eyes and I am mesmerized by the sight. The moans drift to my ears and I am trying so hard to keep from making any noise.

It seems to go on for a while before finally the both of them reach their peak and begin to dress. My face is on fire and my heart is racing. I am unsure of how I feel about what just transpired but I can't begrudge Tobi for his deed when I myself couldn't kill the vampire who is stalking me. We are all in serious trouble here.


	28. Chapter 28

New Haven Ch 28

Itachi's POV

A week later, Deidara and Naruto have returned to their apartment and Hidan is staying at his trailer. I don't like it but we can't stay holed up in my house forever. We all have lives outside of each other. Or we should but whatever. The point is that we were starting to get on each other's nerves.

I am cleaning up the kitchen while Sasuke is upstairs doing his homework and Tobi is in the den going over the bills. Something has been a little off with Tobi as of late and I can't put my finger on it. I won't ask but I can see that something has happened or is about to.

I take the trash out to the trash container and walk into the garage to get the other trashcan. We have been putting the containers in the garage until they are full and then bringing them out for the trash man. It has been safer that way. I leave the cans by the sidewalk and turn to go inside.

There standing in the garage doorway is the vampire that kissed me. My heart speeds up with fear and excitement. I haven't seen him in days and it was starting to bother me. I make my way towards the garage. I am leery and I try to keep myself calm but the fear makes me shudder and the excitement makes me giddy.

"Hi." I say quietly. He smiles and looks relieved that I haven't let out a blood-curdling scream for help.

"Hey. Should you really be out this time of night?" He asks and my heart skips a beat.

"I wasn't planning on being out long." I say lamely. He nods and moves closer to me.

I tense as he places his hand on my back. He leans down and brushes his lips across my lips and a thrill runs down my spine. My eyes are wide open so I can calculate his movements. As he leans towards my neck I begin to panic but when his lips touch my sensitive skin my eyes slip closed and I slip into the moment.

Its dangerous and I know it but I can't help it. Soft noises emit from my lips and I am a little mortified by it. I have never sounded so needy or wanton. A moment later he is lifting me off the ground and I wonder what he is going to do. He walks to the back of the house and stops by the back deck.

There is a chaise lounge chair on the lawn and he lays me down on it. He leans sits on the edge and leans over me to kiss me. I wrap my arms around his neck and realize that I have never felt so good in my life. He slips his hand up my shirt and I moan. His eyes are glowing in the outside light and I am entranced.

He pinches my nipple and I cry out softly. My groin clenches painfully. These sensations are driving me to the brink of insanity and I like it. His hand slides to the other nipple and pinches it like the other one. Again I cry out and press my body up into his hands. His hand slides down to the front of my jeans and squeezes me lightly.

I come up off the chaise and press my groin harder into his hand and he obliges by squeezing a bit harder. My breath leaves me in a rush and I am light headed. My body feels hot and all I can do is ride out this torture. I must have looked extremely needy in the next moment because I feel him undoing my pants and I am relieved.

As he slips my pants off of me and takes me into his hand I find myself forgetting that he is a blood-sucking fiend and enjoy the contact he is giving me. I wrap my arms around his neck and drag him down to my lips for a kiss. He kisses me and I moan. His tongue slips into my mouth and I am all too happy to let him have control.

My shirt is removed as he breaks the kiss and I am exposed to him and the night. I should be embarrassed but all I feel is turned on and impatient. I move so that he can get between my legs and he gets the hint. He slides between my legs and his jeans rub roughly against my hard shaft.

It feels so good and I moan and wrap my legs around his waist to get more friction. I feel like I could cum from being pressed so hard against him but I don't. It will take more than that to get me off. I let my hands run up his shirt up his back and revel in the feeling of his muscled back. His skin is cool but it is beautiful under my hands.

I grab the hem of his shirt on my way back to his waist and tug on it to let him know I wanted it off. He sits up and removes his shirt and I am mesmerized. His abs are tight and his pectorals are hard. His nipples are hard from the intimacy and so is his manhood that I now feel pressing into my own.

I have this massive urge to see his manhood and undo his pants. He is patient and lets me do my thing. As I pull down the zipper he grabs the top of his pants and shoves them down and off of his hips. His arousal springs free and I breathe in a gasp. He is huge. His cock is about ten inches hard and thick. I reach out and wrap my hand around it and love the feel of it against my palm.

He inhales sharply and I watch his face. He likes what I am doing so I begin to stroke him softly. He groans and bucks into my hand. I speed up a bit and he moans. I smile in spite of the fact that he is a vampire. That fact has eluded me for now and all I care about is him and I here and now.

He pulls my hand off of his cock and I look up to see if he is upset with me. He is smiling and he leans down to kiss me. I am grateful and let him kiss me. He breaks the kiss and stands up. I think he is leaving but all he is doing is taking off his pants the rest of the way. I spread my legs and pull him back on top of me.

He presses against me and our arousals grind into one another. We both let loose a moan and he pulls back yet again. I look at his in confusion until he places his fingers against my lips. I wonder for a moment what he wants and then it dawns on me that he wants me to suck on them.

I take them into my mouth and swirl my tongue around his fingers coating them good. He pulls them from my lips and saliva lands on my chin. He leans down and licks it off of my chin and then kisses my lips. He presses my legs further apart and I know that this is it. There is no going back after this.

I lay back and breathe slowly and relax all of my muscles. I am not prepared for the feeling as he slips a finger into my entrance. I gasp and bite my lip. A whimper escapes and I try to keep quiet. He rubs my hip and gives me an apologetic look. He presses it in all the way and then begins searching for my prostate.

I know when he finds it because blinding pleasure bursts from me and I arch my back and call out into the night. I don't know his name and I don't know what to call him. It now occurs to me that I can't call out his name when I don't know it. I give him a look and he stops his ministrations for a moment.

"I don't know your name. I want to know your name." I say trying to bite back a moan. He chuckles lightly.

"I am Kisame. I want to hear you call my name in pleasure, Angel." He says.

I blush as he calls me Angel and then moan as he starts up his pleasure on my body again. I mewl and whine as he places the second finger into my entrance. He angles his hand and brushes my prostate and I come up of the chaise again. He kisses my lips and I wrap my arms around his neck trying to hold onto reality. His third finger shatters my resolve and I am tumbling into nothing.

"AH Kisame! Oh god, feels so good." I moan. His hands are wonderful as he brings me closer to release.

He pulls his hand free of my entrance and I groan in displeasure. He chuckles again and I glare at him. He is using his precum and mine to lube up is member and is getting ready to take me. I spread my legs as wide as they will go and wrap my arms around him once more. I cling to him as he slides into me.

The pain is incredible. I hadn't thought it could hurt so much but I am a virgin and he is huge. I try to keep quiet and not make him stop. A pain filled sob rips from me and I am crying. He holds me against him and whispers into my ear. He tells me to relax and that he will make it better. I don't know how he will make it better but I believe him.

He rubs my lower back and presses into me further. I want to scream and push him away but his promise echoes in my ear. He finally reaches full penetration and stops to let me adjust. After an eternity he asks if I am okay and I nod. I am lying against his shoulder and my tears have run to his elbow by now.

He begins to thrust slowly at first and then speeds up as he gets used to me and I get used to him being inside of me. He brushes my sweet spot and all the pain is forgotten. I cry out in pleasure against him and he hugs me to him. Thrust after thrust strikes my prostate and I am reeling in a sea of bliss.

After what seems like hours I finally reach my peak as he strikes my prostate hard. I clench and cum hard losing focus and practically passing out against him. He groans and whispers 'Angel' as he fills me to the brink. He shudders and stays still for a bit before he pulls out of me.

He holds me on the chaise lounge against his chest for a while before I am ready to fall asleep. He dresses me and sends me inside to my room. I am reluctant to go but he is clearly getting ready to leave. I wonder if I will see him again as I stumble to my room. My backside is sore and I am exhausted. I fall into my bed and I sleep the best sleep I have ever had in my life.


	29. Chapter 29

New Haven Ch 29

Deidara's POV

I hadn't thought that Sasori would find me at my apartment. He is standing at my door and I am trying to keep from asking twenty questions. I know he shouldn't be here and Naruto is asleep in his bedroom and I should have been but something made me get up to check the locks once more.

I step out of my apartment and into the hall. He takes me in his arms and kisses me and I am all but lost. It takes me a minute to regain my balance. I can't figure out why I am so drawn to a vampire who tried to kill me but I am. It is wrong on so many levels and yet I don't care.

I grab his hand and step away from the kiss. I lead him to the laundry room and press him against the dryers. It is hot in here because someone has left the dryers running and I am grateful. Sasori's hands find my skin as he slides my shirt up and off of my body. I shiver from his touch and lean into him.

He is getting hard and I feel his manhood pressing against my hip. It makes me moan and wish to be closer. A moment later he is undoing my pants and things are moving so fast. I can't seem to breathe and I can't seem to see straight. Maybe that is what he is hoping. If it is then he has done a wonderful job.

Once he gets my pants off and presses me against him. I moan as my shaft rubs against his jeans. I can already feel the precum leaking from my tip and it makes me blush. This man-vampire has got me right where he wants me. I hate that he makes me feel so vulnerable.

I feel his teeth against my neck and I panic for a second before I feel his hand rubbing my groin through my boxers. I lean heavily against him as if my legs are made of jell-o. Somehow I manage to keep standing even though my knees are shaking from the pleasure.

If things keep progressing this fast, I will cum before we get started. I have always been particularly sensitive to having someone touch my balls. I can feel his fingers brushing over them as he squeezes me. My head is spinning and my heart is pounding and I want to tell him that I want him to take me into his mouth.

He must be a mind reader because he has removed my boxers and picked me up to place me on one of the washers. He presses me back to lean on the back of the washer and spreads my legs. He looks into my eyes with a smirk as he leans down and kisses the inside of my thigh.

I shudder and whimper as pleasure shoots up my spine. He kisses the other thigh and runs his hands over my hips. I feel the cold from his hands but because my body is on fire it seems to balance out. He runs his fingers over my abdomen and my muscles contract from his touch.

I toss my head back and moan a throaty moan as he slowly tortures me. I feel him descend and his hair brushes against my thighs as he licks up the length of my hardened shaft. My cock twitches and I cry out as he circles the head of my cock with his tongue. The precum sticks to his tongue and stretches from his tongue to my cock head.

The sight makes me harder if it is possible. He breaks the connection and dives onto my dick. His mouth engulfs me and I am practically swallowed in one go. I feel my dick in the back of his throat and it makes me see stars. I have never experienced this kind of pleasure before.

I had gotten drunk and let a guy touch me at a party once. It was how I found that my balls were my downfall. Still that couldn't compare to what I am feeling right now. I feel a finger circling my entrance and I feel the panic building. He doesn't shove it in but keeps pressing against it. It feels good and I swear I am about to erupt. A hard suck and that is exactly what I do.

"Fuck Sasori!" I scream as ribbons of cum slip down his throat and he doesn't even blink an eyelash.

A moment later he is lifting my legs and his tongue laps against my entrance. It is the weirdest thing I have ever felt but it feels good too. I am still panting desperately trying to catch my breath. He however isn't giving me a moment to recover. My dick is getting hard again he shoves his tongue into me.

My body clenches and I cry out in pleasure. He keeps up a thrusting motion and continues to sink his tongue into me. I feel him pull away and then he is carrying me over to a folding table. It is the exact right height for him to ground his cock into mine. I moan breathlessly.

He steps back and undoes his pants and I am wide eyed and slack jawed as I figure out what he is planning. He smiles softly and rubs my stomach. He slips his hand back down to my entrance and slips his finger inside of me. I take a deep breath and hold it. It doesn't hurt as bad as I had expected but it doesn't feel good.

He thrusts his finger a few times and then hooks it upward. I shoot up off of the table as white hot electricity jolts through me. Whatever he just did doesn't even begin to compare to how good my balls feel being touched. A moment later he pulls his finger out and then thrusts in two at once.

I cry out in pain and then cry out in pleasure as he again hits that spot inside of me. It doesn't feel too bad as he thrusts against that spot. All pain is forgotten and he has found a spot inside of me that makes me see stars and makes my body shudder hard in pleasure. I have never known that a guy could feel this good with someone's fingers shoved up their ass but I feel incredible.

He pulls them out and I look at him in question. It is short lived as three fingers are thrust inside of me. The pain blinds me and I hiss as I let out my breath quickly. I whimper as he moves his fingers. I am about to tell him to stop when again he hits that spot. My mind is changed as he rubs that spot over ad over.

I am on the edge and my body is tight. I know I will come in the next few seconds. Sasori pulls his hand free and I look at him with a glare. He smiles and grabs his shaft. He strokes it to full hardness and shoves my legs apart. In one single quick thrust he is inside of me and balls deep.

I scream in pain and try to push him back but he is relentless. He begins thrusting and I am frozen as my body is wracked with unbelievable pain. He is moving around in a gyrating sort of movement and he hits my spot. I cry out again but in pleasure and he smirks.

He seems to know something I don't and he begins thrusting into that one spot. Over and over again I am pushed closer to the edge of an orgasm. My dick throbs painfully from lack of attention and I find myself gripping it and stroking it to ease the discomfort. The pleasure is off the charts as Sasori pounds into me and I am rubbing my dick.

I feel Sasori pull my hand off of it and I am about to give him a piece of my mind when he wraps his own hand around it. He pumps in time to his thrusts and I scream in pleasure as the feeling intensifies. I feel the coil tightening and I know I am close. I can feel it coming and I welcome it.

"Sasori, don't stop. I am so close. I-Ahh!" I scream as I release onto his hand and my stomach. I clench down around him and feel a phantom orgasm coming on. I ride out the waves of pleasure as they hit. Sasori hisses and cums hard inside of me. I feel his seed as it hits because it is cool.

I can barely catch my breath as Sasori redresses me. I sit up and feel the room spin around me. I stand on shaky legs and try to regain my sense of control. It takes a few minutes but I finally manage. Sasori helps me back to my front door and gives me a kiss before leaving.

I go back into my apartment and close and lock the door. Naruto comes out of his room and looks as white as a ghost. He has had another nightmare and I go to comfort him. I lead him to my room and get ready for bed. I climb in and hold Naruto to me as he finally settles back into sleep.

It is a while before I myself sleep. Sasori is the enemy but he isn't my enemy.


	30. Chapter 30

New Haven Ch 30

Gaara's POV

I decided to walk in the park after the fifth day in a row of dreaming about the luscious blonde. I want him so badly but my reasons are confusing me. I know that I want his blood. However that I found isn't the only thing I want from him. I want to dominate his body and watch as he breaks beneath me.

I have been more irritable as of late and Sai is questioning me far too often. I know where the blonde lives but now I have to find a way to lure him out. I know that I could use his older friend against him. If I could somehow make him think that the blonde is in danger maybe he would come out for me.

All I need to do is wait for a moment when the blonde is alone and then I could get to the blonde I so desire. I headed towards the apartments that housed the blonde in hopes of seeing my obsession through the window from the building across the street. I scaled the rooftops and stood looking at the second floor window midway down the building.

The curtains are open and the lights are on and I get as close as I dare without giving away my position. There he is, the blonde I long for. He is lying on the couch on his stomach his legs are bent and he is swaying his feet together and apart. He is focused on something he is reading and then I see the pencil in his hand.

He is working on his homework and then his voice drifts to me. It is a bit muffled by the closed window but I can hear him as he talks to someone on the phone. Rage and jealousy course through me as whomever he is talking to on the phone makes him laugh. I want his smiles for myself.

I get ever closer and there is no way to get any further as I would have to jump from this building to the other and he would be lost from my sight. I am irritated even more by the distance between us and I growl low in my throat. I don't see him but I hear the swish of feet as someone lands on the building behind me.

It is none other than the coven's other moody red head. He stands beside me and looks at what I am looking at. He makes a sound in his throat that makes me think he is just now figuring out what my stalking is about. A slow smile appears on his face and he turns to me slowly.

"So the little blonde has captured your black heart, ey Gaara?" He says and snickers. I glare a death glare at him but as always he is unfazed. I turn to leave and he grabs my arm.

"Depending on your intentions of the little blonde, I might be able to help you. If you are intending to kill him, you are on your own. If you want to talk to him and be near him, I can get the other blonde to get him out here for you." Sasori says and I spin to look at him as of he has lost his mind.

"What do you mean if I intend to kill him? Isn't that what this life is all about? Since when do you give a fuck about humans? Has the older blonde gotten to you? Hm, I see he has. You are slipping, Sasori. " I growled only causing him to laugh darkly.

"Ever wonder what life would be like if we didn't kill every person we targeted? If there was one person who made you falter? It happens to all of us at some point. There are a million people to kill, but how many people can we say have intrigued us enough to keep around?" Sasori said and I turned to look at him good.

"You've fallen for the blonde. He has clouded your judgment." I say and cross my arms.

"Maybe, but what do you feel for the little blonde? It has to be more than just the bloodlust. I think somewhere inside of you something is stirring and he makes you feel something you don't want to." Sasori said and I have to bite my lip to keep from agreeing.

"Come with me. I can get the little blonde for you." Sasori says and I follow but I am now feeling a bit uncertain.

I follow him to the other building and we walk inside of a long corridor with stairs leading up to the second floor. He leads me down a way s to the apartment I had seen the two blondes going into that night. He stops and knocks softly on the door. A shuffling comes from inside and hurried footsteps are heard.

The door opens and the older blonde is standing there looking at Sasori. He seems a bit irritated but then he smiles. Sasori has a soft serene look to him that I have never seen before and I have to say it worries me. Sasori asks about the little blonde and I can see the shift in the older blondes mood.

"You want me to what? No way in hell, un. Why would you even think I would agree to that?" The older blonde asks and I can see he is about to shut the door in Sasori's face.

"Wait, Dei. I will be right here. All he wants is to talk to him. Nothing will happen. You and I will both stand here and let them talk for a couple of minutes." Sasori pleaded.

I can feel an aggression working its way to the surface. All of a sudden I am angry that the older blonde wants to keep me from the little blonde. I hear a voice from the apartment and my body tenses. His voice is pure and innocent and I can't stand the distance.

"Deidara, who are you arguing with and why wasn't I allowed to open the door?" The little blonde says and looks out the door. His eyes widen as he sees Sasori but a gasp leaves his lips when he sees me.

The older blonde is grabbing the little blonde and trying to pull him back into the apartment. I move forward and Sasori places a hand on my chest. I glare and stop my movements. The bloodlust is there but it is something so much stronger that makes me want to be close to the little blonde.

The older boy fails at his attempt and the little blonde steps right out the door. My chance is slim as I react quickly. I spring forward and blast passed Sasori's arm. I grab the little blonde and move a ways away from the other two in the corridor. The older blonde is looking a little confused and then he realizes what has happened.

"NARUTO!" He shouts and Sasori is growling. I pull the little blonde against me protectively. Of course to them it looks a lot worse then it is.

"I want to talk to him. I _**need**_ to talk to him." I say in desperation. The older blonde is out in the hall now and Sasori has a restraining hand on the blonde's waist to keep him from moving.

Naruto turns to look at me and I see he is trying to decipher what is hidden in my agenda. Apparently I pass his little test because he turns to look at the older blonde. He swallows hard as his pulse tries to return to normal. I am uncertain if it is out of fear or anxiety or maybe a bit of both.

"Deidara, just let him talk to me. I don't think he wants to hurt me. I hope he doesn't." He says as he turns to look me in the eye.

"I mean you no harm here tonight. I just want to talk." I say and the older blonde seems to deflate. All fight has seemed to leave him and he leans against Sasori in defeat.

"Fine, un. If you hurt him, you will pay." Deidara says and Sasori loosens his grip on his waist.

I turn to Naruto and look into those blue eyes that have haunted my dreams this past couple of weeks. His face is so innocent that it makes me feel sick to think of tainting that innocence. Never in my life have I ever felt guilt and yet this one human boy has turned my life upside down.

"Naruto, do you have any idea what you do to me? I dream of you and I crave your presence. Ever since the night you and your friend crossed my path, I have wanted nothing but to be with you alone and learn everything I can about you." I say huskily. A shiver runs down his spine and he shudders as my lips brush his ear.

"Why do you want to know me? I'm a nobody. I'm just a human that you want to kill. Why learn everything about a person that you plan to kill? It would be useless information." He says, his voice trembles lightly.

"It is true. I had planned to capture you and kill you. However there are some interesting reservations about doing so. Now I feel the need to be close to you and to feel you against me. You make things conflict inside of me." I say and capture his lips in a soft kiss. He gasps and I slip my tongue into his open mouth.

Once again I am thrown by the taste and smell of him and everything in me becomes different. The predator in me goes dormant and my possessive side kicks in and all I want to do is protect him. Funny how it should be me he needs protecting from but I am the one who wants to be the one to do the protecting.

I release his lips to let him breathe and he is dazed and a bit off balance. I hold him in my arms and refuse to let go for even a second. He finds my shirt in his hand and holds it like a lifeline. The fact that he is now calm and his pulse is fast because of the kiss urges me to kiss him again.

I kiss him deeply once more and then when I release his lips again for the second time I realize that Sasori is motioning for me. That means that we should head back tot the mansion and get under cover. My body tenses and the possessiveness flares wildly inside of me. I can't leave him. I want to take him with me or stay but to be separated from him is unthinkable.

"Gaara, he will be safe with Deidara. You can see him later. We need to go and you need to let him go with Deidara." Sasori coaxes. I still feel like something is trying to be ripped from me. Sasori comes closer and I growl. My arms tighten on Naruto and Sasori stops and holds up his hand.

"Gaara, you know he can't come with you and to stay would be dangerous for you both. Let Deidara take care of him. Naruto is important to Deidara too." Sasori tries again.

I close my eyes and try to find comfort in that and the thought that I will still be separated from him is sharp. Naruto finally puts his warm hands on my face and holds me close to him. I open my eyes and look into his eyes. The pain in my chest is heavy and it feels like something is gnawing at my insides.

"Gaara? I will be okay, but I want you to come back when it is night. I will come out and we can see each other. I want to know you too if that is what you really want." Naruto says in that angelic voice of his. I nod eagerly. Yes that is what I want.

I release him and try to step away. I feel him shift and I grab him again. He looks at me and smiles and I am a goner. I know that I will do anything for him and that includes killing or dying. I feel his hands rubbing my back. I let go once more and he steps forward away from me.

I grab his hand and hold it tightly. He laces his fingers with mine and tugs me down the hall to Sasori and Deidara. When we reach the apartment door I know he will be blocked form me once he enters. It makes me feel anxious and my head is spinning with emotion. Deidara reaches out to take Naruto away from me and I growl low in my throat.

Deidara jumps back and looks at Sasori. Sasori rolls his eyes and puts a hand on my shoulder. He squeezes it and I know he is trying to calm me. Naruto pulls his hand from mine and kisses my lips softly. He whispers in my ear and it makes me smile. I finally allow him to step into the apartment with Deidara and let Sasori lead me away.

I will have _**my**_ Naruto if it is the last thing I do and neither Sasori nor Deidara will stop me. I have fallen in love.


	31. Chapter 31

New Haven Ch 31

Anko's POV

I walked to the front door of Itachi Uchiha's house and rehearsed what I would say once more before knocking. I had to call Tobi out on his union with the vampire that he and his friends wanted me to kill. I had to know where he stood with it. I had overheard the others saying that they would be going to the Uchiha's as well and so I would have to get him away from the other five to speak to him.

I took a deep breath and knocked. The door swung open to reveal Sasuke and Naruto both in their socks and Naruto holding a jar of peanut butter with a spoon hanging from between his lips. Sasuke stepped back and let me in as he pushed Naruto back to give me room. I stepped into a lavish living room and felt out of place.

"Is Tobi home yet?" I asked. Naruto nodded and tried to say something but the peanut butter just made him sound like he was speaking gibberish. It was Sasuke who answered in a language I could understand.

"He is upstairs in the shower. I can let him know you are here. You can go in the kitchen; Deidara and Hidan are in there. Itachi is in his room." Sasuke elaborated and pointed to the doorway off to the left. He went upstairs and Naruto led me into the most elegant kitchen I have seen in years.

The cabinets were a warm wood color and the counters were a soft gray marble color. The tile was an off white that made the room feel cozy and not harsh. Deidara sat at the table babbling to Hidan about some zombie game and Naruto went back to raiding the refrigerator. I gave a small wave to them as I leaned against the counter.

"Hey Anko, how have you been?" Deidara asked. I shrugged and smiled a casual smile.

"Not bad, you?" I asked. Deidara shook his head and then his eyes widened just slightly. It was as if something had just come over him and he was worried about it. I frowned as I looked at the blue eyes that only a moment ago were all happy and inviting. Now they were haunted and a bit scared.

"Deidara, are you okay?" I asked. He looked at me and a blush washed over his cheeks as he realized he had given away his worry.

"Yeah, I am fine. I just remembered something that I have to do." He said and left the room with his cell phone.

I walked over to the doorway to look for Tobi and sent hat he hadn't come down yet. I could also hear Deidara's having a conversation with himself. He was pacing back and forth and kept running his fingers through his hair in exasperation. He seemed to be distressed about something.

"Damn it Sasori, why didn't you give me a number or something? How can I warn you about the slayer if I don't know how to contact you? Damn vampires who sleep all day and only go out at night, un." Deidara muttered and spun around as if he could hear me breathing.

I moved back to my previous position by the counter. I now realized that Hidan was nowhere to be seen. He had slipped out quietly while I was listening to Deidara's frantic call to Sasori. Naruto was sitting at the table eating pizza that had been left over ad adding peanut butter to each bite.

Tobi entered the room a moment later and I stood up. He gave me a smile but it almost seemed strained. Itachi entered a second or two after that and the same look seemed to be on his face. Everyone was dreading the slayer. Which could only mean that all of them had changed their minds about me killing the vampires.

"I was here to talk to you alone but I think this may be a group conversation now." I said and Tobi gave me a worried look. "Call your other friends in and Itachi you should get your brother. I don't want to have to have this conversation more than once." I said. Itachi nodded and left the room. A moment later all six boys occupied the room.

"It has come to my attention that some of you have been sleeping with the enemy." I said and waited for the reaction. The reaction I got wasn't what I had expected. I would have thought that they would all be looking at each other accusingly. Instead, heads were hung in shame.

"Oh wow, so more than one of you has done the deed. I see Deidara looking a little green, Tobi looks like a frightened puppy, and Itachi looks like he has been put on the spot and Hidan looks like he is trying to come up with a good explanation. I am guessing that the whole kill the vampires plea is now out the window?" I asked a bit harsher than I had intended.

All eyes met mine and the looks I got were of anger and possessiveness. I sighed knowing that the vampires had done them in good. They had also put me in a very bad position. I am a slayer and they are sleeping with the undead enemy. To put the icing on the cake, I have also come to see these guys as friends.

"Look, I know you didn't ask for this. Vampires are sneaky bastards and they have a very bad habit of playing on human emotions. You guys need to understand that anything they have told you is a lie. They want you to get close so they can break you and then they will kill you." I said and looked at each individual face.

"Yeah, well maybe you are wrong. Just because you have hunted them and killed them doesn't mean that you know them. They may have feelings just like us but how would you know if all you do is run them through with a stake?" Hidan asked scathingly.

"I know you mean well and before we knew what they were about, we were scared and we overreacted. No, we don't want them dead. It wouldn't be right." Tobi said and looked at Itachi who nodded slowly.

"Oh my god, do you guys hear yourselves? They are blood sucking fiends. They don't have human feelings anymore. They are unnatural and undead. They are creatures that feed on humans." I scoffed.

"They feed to live. We feed on animals to live so why are we any different? We are nothing more than animals ourselves. They aren't doing it out of fun. If that was the case we would all be dead." Itachi said darkly.

I threw up my hands and turned for the door. I knew it would be pointless to continue to argue with them. If they wouldn't listen to reason then I was going to have to put a stop to the madness myself. I am going to find and kill those bastards for messing with my friends' heads.

I left their house and walked to mine. I had to put them down once and for all. I went to my bedroom and pulled out my special trunk of weapons. I was going to give all of them every bit of training I had and then some. '_**Enjoy your last meals you fuckers because I am coming for you.'**_ I thought as I walked out the door to end them.


	32. Chapter 32

New Haven Ch 32

Itachi's POV

As soon as Anko left I had a bad feeling. She was going after them and I knew we would be too late if we didn't find them and warn them. I had a couple of ideas where they might reside but if I was wrong we would be too late. Kisame had slept with me and taken my virginity. I was now beyond rational thinking.

"Tobi, who did you sleep with?" I asked. He blushed and tried to look away. "Tobi I want to know because he is in danger. If you care about him then tell us." I said and placed my hand on his arm.

"Zetsu, his name is Zetsu." Tobi said thickly.

"Deidara?" I asked looking at the older blonde.

"Sasori, un. I don't want him to die." He whispered.

"Hidan?" He looked up at me and sighed.

"Kakuzu. He is important to me, Itachi." Hidan said and looked down as if he were fighting back tears.

"Okay, I slept with….Kisame." I said and looked at the shock on all of their faces.

"You guys knew. Anko pointed out that I was just as guilty as the three of you." I said.

"Yeah but for you to admit it is a bit shocking." Tobi said with a grin.

I scoffed but he was right. I would never have admitted to something like that before my encounter with Kisame. For some reason I now had a loose tongue. We sat letting our embarrassment die down for a couple of minutes. The priority now was finding the vampires to warn them. I had a couple of ideas where to find them.

"Okay so you know that old house outside of town? The one that is back off of the highway a ways?" I asked and all five of the other boys nodded.

"I think that may be where the vampires are. I have been going through every possible place I know of that vampires could live comfortably in. That place and one other are the only ones that would be ideal." I said and stood to get the car keys.

Tobi took them and hugged me. I know he was giving me silent comfort. I actually needed it and only Tobi or Sasuke knew how to read me. It didn't take any coercing to get the others to follow. We walked to the car and climbed in without a word. Tobi drove to the house that I had mentioned and I only hoped that this was the right place.

As we drove up the long twisting driveway and fought the overgrowth of dead weeds and unruly trees it occurred to me that the vampires really didn't like sunlight. On the porch our nerves began to take over. Of course we had no way of knowing if this was even the place or not but it had to be a good guess at least.

The sun was slowly setting and the direct sunlight was off of the porch. I knocked and tried to be calm. I could feel the tension rise in the group on the porch with me and when there was no answer it seemed to drop drastically. I turned to leave and the guys turned to follow when the door opened a crack.

I spun around and looked to see who was at the door when Deidara raced back to the door. The person on the other side of the door seemed irritated yet almost relieved. I didn't have a clue who he was but it seemed that Deidara must have known who he was. Deidara stumbled over his words as he tried to make an intelligent sentence.

"Deidara what the hell are you doing here and how did you find me?" The deep voice asked.

"Are you Sasori?" I asked. I got a glare and then a look of uncertainty.

"Sasori, we came to tell you that you are in danger. There is a slayer in town and she is hunting you, un. She knows about you and the others, un." Deidara said quickly.

A sound came from behind Sasori and another redhead looked out. His eyes fell on Naruto. A look of wild possessiveness fell over his features and he growled low in his throat. 'Yeah because that makes us feel so safe.' I thought, as I looked him over. He was the guy from the park that had wanted to attack my brother and Naruto.

"Naruto, what is it? What's wrong? Why are you here? Are you okay?" The redhead asked in dark tone of voice.

"Yeah, Gaara. I'm okay but we had to find you guys and tell you that you are all in danger. A slayer is coming for you." Naruto said and his voice cracked just a bit.

"Come in. We can talk inside. You will be safe as long as you don't cross paths with the others here." Sasori said.

We entered the house and were led to a huge open living room. Sitting on the couch we all huddled together. Deidara of course sat as close to Sasori as he could. The red head seemed to be happy with the position. I looked over to the staircase and noticed that someone was entering.

Everyone's heart rates rose a bit and nerves were on the verge of being shot. I swallowed hard as I eyed the vampire making his way out of the shadows of the staircase. A shock of blue hair came into view and I immediately relaxed. It was Kisame. He laid his eyes on me and his brow rose in confusion.

"Kisame, we came here to tell you guys about the slayer in town." I said and walked to him. Sasori looked a bit surprised as I did this.

"Slayer? How do you know she is a slayer?" He asked with a frown.

"She goes to our school and I tutor her. We had our hunches about you guys and then she lost a wooden stake at school. We kind of put two and two together." I said as I swallowed nervously. After all this vampire took my virginity and it was hard to look at him without blushing, knowing that he had seen everything that night.

He reached out and brushed his cold fingers over my heated face. He laughed lightly as I looked up at him. He rubbed his thumb across my lips and I tried to stay in control of my emotions, however he was making me feel extremely hot. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on anything but him.

He took that moment to run his cool lips across mine. I made a noise in my throat that sounded uncharacteristically like a whine. I was now mortified. I would have pulled away and ran for cover if he hadn't decided at that moment to put his arms around my waist and hold me close.

My heart was pounding in my ears and my body was betraying me as I pressed closer to him. My hips ground against his upper thigh and I made yet another undignified sound. I lay my head on his chest and wished that something would come and kill me. I was so never going to live this down.

He chuckled again as I tried to climb inside of him. He was enjoying himself a bit too much. I wanted to groan in frustration. I felt him shift and pull away and then I was being led to the couch and he sat down with me in his lap. I once again buried my head in his shoulder. Sasuke made some kind of snorting sound and then my dignity left the building.

A moment later the couch shifted and Hidan was talking to someone. I sat up and turned to look at the newcomer. He was huge, built like Kisame and dangerous in all his raw masculinity. He picked up Hidan and held him around his waist like he hadn't seen Hidan in months.

Hidan was just as happy to see him as he wrapped his arms and legs around the tall built vampire. It seemed that they were coming out of the woodwork. I finally noticed the raven who looked like Sasuke. He stopped in the doorway and watched Sasuke like a hawk. I began to feel protective and frowned.

I looked at the raven with a glare and he was totally unfazed. If anything it made him look at my little brother like he was prey. It didn't help that when I looked at Sasuke he was looking at the vampire in utter and uncontrolled lust. I wanted to grab Sasuke and run from the vampires and keep my brother safe and pure.

Kisame rubbed my back and I felt my resolve weakening. I hated to be distracted at a time like this. Unfortunately I let my guard down and Sasuke got up and walked right to his predator like it was the most natural thing in the world. I was trying to protest but Kisame was working his charms on me.

"Kisame, will he hurt him?" I asked nervously.

"No, I won't allow it. He is important to you, therefore he is important to me. Sai likes him in the way I like you. You guys have done a number on us. One minute we are cold-blooded killers and the next we are taking an interest and showing mercy to a bunch of humans." Kisame said and then smiled. Itachi looked a bit distressed by the confession.

"We hadn't planned on it either. You guys came out of nowhere and changed our routine. Nothing has been the same since." Itachi mused. Kisame hugged Itachi to him. Itachi let the motion happen and let his mind quiet for the time being.

"So what are we going to do about this slayer?" Kakuzu asked. Sasori shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"We do nothing. I have her right where I need her." A voice no one recognized came from the stairs. A brunette showed his face a moment later. He had a smirk on his face the whole time he stood there and everyone began to get tense.

"Madara, what is that supposed to mean?" Zetsu asked as he walked over to Tobi and took the boy onto his own lap. I only realized it as he completed the action otherwise I would have wondered just who the hell was touching my cousin.

"I have known about her from day one. I knew she was coming and where she lives. I have been watching her. She is cocky and overconfident. I will stop her from completing her task of taking you all down. I may not be as strong as her but I am as skilled. Pein would have never sent me here without him if he thought that I couldn't handle myself." Madara said and the smirk grew to a Cheshire grin.

"I could kick your ass for keeping this from us, Madara." Kakuzu said darkly.

"Relax, I have it under control. She will not succeed." Madara said and then stepped out the door into the encroaching night.


	33. Chapter 33

New Haven Ch 33

Madara's POV

I walked out into the night with a single destination in mind. I had to find the slayer and let her know that she wouldn't stand a chance against them if she thought she was going to take them down. She had to know that there would be consequences for her actions if she decided that she was going to hunt my family.

I found her out on the prowl just as I thought I would. She was carrying a bag of weapons and the look of determination was present on her face. This would end right here and right now. I walked up to her and she took a defensive stance. I gave her a pointed look and she gave me a glare. We circled each other for a couple of minutes before I finally gave her my ultimatum.

"Leave the vampires attached to those boys alone. You are meddling with my family and I don't take kindly to that. I will not play with you about this. It has been fun getting under each other's skin but make no mistake, I will kill you if you decide to pursue them." I said and she glared harder.

"They will kill those boys as soon as the thrill wears off for them. They are toying with them." She said through clenched teeth.

"How do you know that? You know everything that they are thinking? Are you a mind reader? You don't know a thing about them. All you know is that you have been trained to kill us. Have you ever wondered if you might be wrong? What if by some chance we do have feelings that go beyond killing a human? What if by some miracle we actually do care?" I asked trying to get her to think.

She seemed to think about it as I watched her. Then ass he thought I could see her going right back to her previous way of thinking. I knew I had to try harder or kill her. As much as I didn't want to I would do it if she made me. It would be a bloody battle as I knew she was stronger but I wouldn't go down easy. Pein had taught me to always be on guard and never fall for anything.

"I don't believe that. I have seen the way your kind kills. I have seen the ruthlessness that is you. The only thing you care about is killing. My father would never have taught me that if it weren't true." She said defiantly.

"Because you know me personally? You have taken every vampire and lumped them into one category. How would you like it if I said that all women are evil bitches? That would mean that you are included in that assumption. That is what you have done with us. Every vampire must be the same because you say so." I said scathingly.

"That isn't…you're a vampire…..you can't compare us to you." She said stumbling for a comeback.

"Well you can't compare us to all vampires. Believe it or not, our coven _**is**_ different. We drink blood to survive. We sleep in beds not coffins and we live in a house not the sewers. We enjoy a good movie every now and again. We like music and certain colors or fragrances.

We enjoy culture and a good joke. We appreciate beauty when we see it. We have good days and we have bad days. So tell me how are we so different from you? Is it really that hard to believe that we might be good?" I asked feeling frustrated. I felt strongly about my plea and she had no right to deny that.

"Okay, let's say for argument sake that you are good, what do they want with those boys?" She asked haughtily.

"You won't believe this nor will you care but they have fallen for these boys. They have become precious to them. They aren't in any danger. Maybe in the beginning they were prey to the predator but now they are the safest they will ever be. They will protect them for all they are worth. I wouldn't try to take them from them if I were you." I said making my tone hard.

"Is that a threat?" She asked getting cocky.

"No it is a warning. I know these guys inside out and never before have they ever felt the way they do right now for anyone. These boys have somehow breached their barriers. I will protect their unions with everything I have and everything I am." I said with conviction.

She sighed and looked away but I was starting to get to her. She was slowly seeing things my way though it was far from over and I knew it. She was going to need a whole lot more convincing before she was fully on board. I reached out and grabbed her hand. She jerked as if I had slapped her but she didn't quite pull her hand free.

"Come with me. I want to show you something." I said and tugged on her hand. She followed reluctantly.

We walked back towards the house we were living in and I knew I was leading her to us directly but I knew she needed to see this. We approached the house and just as every night before the curtains were open and light shown from the windows in a yellow glow. We stood by a tree and stayed hidden. Inside the house the vampires and the boys were sitting around the living room.

Someone had ordered pizza for the boys and there was laughter coming from the boys and a few of the vampires. Kakuzu still had his silver haired lover on his lap as if he were afraid to let him get too far away from him. Sasori had his blonde lover sitting next to him as close as possible and Kisame held the middle raven between his legs on the couch.

Gaara had the little blonde on his lap on the floor and Sai was hovering over the youngest raven on the couch. Zetsu sat in the arm chair with the oldest raven half in his lap and half on the arm of the chair. It made me smile to see how happy they all were. I looked at the slayer's face to see that she too was pulled in.

A soft smile played at her lips but she was conflicted. I could see how her training was warring with her emotions. I felt bad for her, she had to make a choice that would either leave her a disgrace to the slayers or stick to her closed minded ways and possibly die. I hoped that she would choose wisely. I would show no mercy if she chose wrong.

"Do you see how happy they all are? Who are you or anyone to take that away? It is rare for us to find something that makes this life worth living. Many vampires have ended their own lives to be free of the burden of loneliness. Some become bitter and evil as you think us to be. When we find something good we try to hold onto it.

They will suffer pain down the road as the humans grow old and die. They will live with losing the ones they love. It is a risk that we are all willing to take for a few years of happiness. If by some chance the humans are willing to be turned to stay with them forever, well that is also a gift." I said looking at the scene before me.

"They would turn them?" She asked in disgust.

"Yes, only if the humans wanted it. It won't be now but maybe someday when they realize that death is inevitable for them. We are not monsters. We just want what everyone else wants. Love, companionship, loyalty, trust….all of the things that make you human." I said darkly.

"So you would never force anyone to be turned? How is it that you have all of these members of your coven then?" She asked with a glare.

"Kakuzu was dying. He was in an accident that left him in bad shape. He wasn't ready to die. Pein, my sire and I stumbled upon him. We would have fed from him to put him out of his misery but he wanted to live. We knew his chances were nil. He was bleeding out faster than he could replenish. Pein made a choice and he turned him.

Zetsu came next. He was suffering from an illness that doctors were baffled over. His blood was clean but his body was attacking itself. His organs were shutting down. He begged Pein to kill him but Pein isn't the type to just end someone's life if they have a chance. However the suffering was brutal. Pein offered him a choice.

He offered to turn him or let him continue to deteriorate with time. Zetsu chose to be turned. His suffering ended and he was grateful. Kisame was next to be added. He came along during the time of the Knight's Templar. He sought Pein out and asked that Pein turn him. He felt he had too much to accomplish in life that he would never be able to fulfill as a human.

Pein turned him. Sasori came along later. He was already a vampire. Who turned him? He won't say. Gaara and Sai came after and Gaara was already a vampire as well and he turned Sai before we met them. Gaara was turned by a vampire named Baki. Pein and I are older than all of them. We are over a thousand years old and the others are in the hundreds range." I said and she gasped. She was impressed I could tell.

"So you have never killed for sport." She said giving me a pointed stare.

"Yes, we have. Pein and I destroyed villages and cities in the beginning of our existence. For centuries we killed and we pillaged. As time went on we had to reevaluate our actions. If we continued on the way we were we would deplete our food source and die. Plus the killing became tiresome. We began to see things a bit differently.

The other members just recently realized that there is more to being a vampire than killing and feeding. It wasn't until they met those boys that things began to change for them. I saw it. I haven't killed in centuries but some are slower to come around then I was. Sasori enjoyed the thrill of the kill - Until he tried to kill the blonde and failed.

Now the blonde is everything to him. He has changed Sasori for the better. Kakuzu didn't kill often. Once in a while he would find someone who baffled him and he felt that killing him was the only way to stop it. His little silver haired lover there has done a number on him. Kisame had a thing for Asian boys with black hair and porcelain skin.

He killed them because they were out of his reach he would say. However this raven has changed Kisame's way of thinking. Sai is the type that wants to find the perfect connection. He killed those who left him wanton. His attack on Kakuzu's new lover was just that. He was intrigued but when he felt no connection he felt he needed to kill him.

It backfired of course and he was run through. It seems that Kisame's lovers little brother has caught Sai's interest. Gaara is a bit more difficult. He is possessive of Sai like no other and the little blonde caught his eye early on. Weather he had intended to kill the blonde or not is a mystery. It seems that is no longer an issue.

Zetsu has been feeling the sting of loneliness for a while. I have seen it wearing on him. He always went for the druggie kids to feed from. The drugs would take away his pain for a short while but it always left him feeling empty. The raven has made Zetsu feel better in ways none of the drugs or killing could. I know this isn't helping change your mind about us but you must understand that these boys make them better." I said and leaned against the tree to wait for her input.

"No you're right. It isn't helping. I should put the vampires out of their misery and kill two birds with one stone, but as you said, it would be a battle between you and me. I am willing to make you a deal. If they kill anyone from this night on, I will go after them. I can't stop them from feeding that would be counterproductive.

If they can stop from killing anyone, then they had better do it. I will be watching and I will refrain from coming after them for now. Don't make me regret this." She said and I gave her a nod and a growl of warning.

"You have a deal, but I will not let you kill them. You will be the one to fall." I said menacingly.

"We'll see, won't we?" She asked and walked away.

I walked into the house and all of the vampires looked at me in gratitude. I knew they heard everything that was said and they were happy with the outcome. They knew the deal, they couldn't kill but they could still feed. If they cared about these boys like I thought they did then they would follow the deal and keep themselves out of the slayers hands.

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates but I have been so busy. Hope you guys enjoy the new updates I have in store. **


	34. Chapter 34

New Haven Ch 34

Pein's POV

I gave the London place one last look. It had served its purpose and now it was time to leave it behind. I glanced at my new coven members and gave them a curt nod. They moved out single file towards the garage full of vehicles with mirror tinted windows. It was night but day would be upon us in only a few hours.

"We are all ready to go Pein. Anything you want us to know before we leave?" Kakashi asked. I smiled and shook my head. They had all done well – falling into vampire life and coven rule had come easy.

There were four silver SUV's in the garage and they would be our transportation to the airstrip where we would board a jet to take us to Madara and the others in Japan. I hadn't let Madara know we were coming tonight. I wanted to surprise him. We had been apart for a while now and it was wearing on the both of us.

"Kakashi you take Iruka, Genma, and Hayate. Asuma you take Gai, Kotetsu, and Izumo. Neji you take Shikamaru, Lee and Shino. I will take Nagato, Kiba and Choji. We stay together and get out of here before the slayers realize we are on the move." Pein said sternly.

"Got it." Asuma said grabbing Gai by the elbow to guide him into the passenger seat of one of the SUV's. Kotetsu led his own lover to the back seat of the same vehicle and got them situated.

Kakashi held Iruka at his side as he watched the other couples getting into their respective SUV's. Once settled the vehicles engines turned over and the line made its way out of the garage into the night. Pein was in the lead and Kakashi, Asuma and Neji stayed in a tight line behind him.

Five hours later they pulled into an airstrip and drove into the safety of a hanger. A plane sat prepped and ready for takeoff as soon as they boarded. The sixteen vampires settled themselves accordingly and the plane made its decent. A human pilot flew the plane and was on a need to know basis.

He only knew that his cargo was dangerous and that he wouldn't stand a chance should he try to run. He was paid well and so he asked no questions. The plane hit its take off point and the nose pulled up and everything settled into the tail. The pressure on the vampires was nothing more than a slight compressed feeling.

The plane took to the air and the flight smoothed out. The vampires moved freely around the cabin and Pein broke out the bottles of blood he had prepared before departure. The bottles looked like champagne bottles so no one would know the difference except for the thick red substance that clung to the insides of the bottle and slid down the sides of the glass as it was poured into it.

The flight wasn't as long as it seemed but the vampires were more than ready to get out into the open and erase the pent up feeling. The plane taxied to the hanger and pulled inside. The sun was low in the sky but a ways from setting. Pein had set everything up and transportation had been provided for their safe travel.

They stepped out of the plane and made their way to the cargo hold to collect their bags and make their final decent to New Haven. They climbed into the cars waiting for them and made their way to the house that would serve as their home. The drive only took three hours and the sun was setting as they pulled up in front of the house.

Pein stood by the car looking at the house and smiled. Madara had chosen well. The house was perfect. It was huge and looked abandoned. The curtains were pulled back and a couple of lights were on here and there – the only indication that anyone was inside. They all approached the house and Pein held the door open as they filed in.

Madara was coming down the stairs as they all entered. At first he was about to become defensive until Pein stepped into his view. He flew down the stairs into Pein's arms and held the other male tight for a few minutes. Pein held him just as hard. It was like a parent missing a child.

The new coven members stood watching in silence. They had been told about Madara and how he was the most important person in Pein's life. They knew that Pein was the sire of Madara and they had been together for over a thousand years. The relationship was special between them.

The two finally pulled apart. Pein placed his hands on either side of Madara's face to look upon the pale face and glistening eyes. They stared for a moment before Madara placed his hands loosely on Pein's wrists. Pein smiled and released Madara but Madara kept his hands on Pein's wrists – not ready to let him go yet.

Pein pulled Madara to his side and placed his hand on Madara's back.

"I want you all to meet Madara. As you know he is the one that I turned over a thousand years ago. He and I have seen and done just about everything together. You will respect him as you do me, am I clear?" Pein asked.

Heads nodded all around and Pein smiled as he squeezed Madara's shoulder.

"Madara meet the new coven members - Asuma, Gai, Kakashi, Iruka, Kotetsu, Izumo, Kiba, Choji, Neji, Shikamaru, Genma, Hayate, Lee, Shino, and Nagato. I assume you have a place for all of us." Pein said looking at the house as he spoke.

"Of course. I reserved a room next to mine for you and the third floor is vacant. There are more than enough rooms for everyone up there." Madara said motioning to the staircase.

"Exquisite. I will lead them up to the third floor and then you can show me my room. Afterwards we can catch up on things here." He said with a raised eyebrow. Madara smiled and nodded.

The room cleared out as the group followed Pein up the stairs to the third floor. Madara closed his eyes and prayed that he could get to the others before Pein discovered the humans invading their lives. Madara made his way up the stairs and came face to face with Kakuzu.

"Pein is here?" Kakuzu asked wide eyed.

"Yep, they are here to settle in. We need to alert the others before Pein discovers the humans." Madara mouthed.

Kakuzu nodded. He slipped down the stairs and out the door. The other vampires were out and he needed to find them _**fast**_.

He found Kisame easily. The vampire was making out with his raven in the driveway of said raven's home. He approached and Kisame gave him a scowl. Kakuzu rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Pein is here. They arrived a short time ago. He has brought the new coven members. They're here to stay." Kakuzu said.

"Damn. I have to go Itachi. Get inside where you are safe and I will talk to you as soon as I can." Kisame said with one last kiss and then shoved Itachi towards the door. Itachi made it inside and Kisame left with Kakuzu.

"Zetsu said something about taking Tobi to a place in the forest that he liked. We can find him there." Kisame said. Kakuzu nodded and the vampires sprinted off into the night.

They found the other vampire sitting on the ground holding Tobi in his lap as the two kissed and cuddled. Hands had made it up under each others shirts and the two were lost in a lust clouded fog.

"Zetsu, Pein is here with the new recruits. They're settling in to stay. We need to get to the house." Kisame said. Zetsu was on his feet in a second and setting Tobi on his feet lightly.

"I will be there right away I am taking Tobi home." Zetsu said and disappeared before anyone could argue.

Kisame and Kakuzu left to find Gaara and Sai but they didn't get far before the two found them instead.

"What are you guys doing out here?" Gaara asked.

"Pein is here with the new coven members. We need to get home." Kakuzu said and the other two nodded immediately.

The four moved as one through the dark and just as they arrived back to the house Sasori appeared and questioned the cars out front.

"Pein, he is here and the new coven members are with him. They are settling in and we need to get inside." Gaara said. Sasori ran a hand through his messy red locks -Time to face the devil.

The six vampires entered the house and were welcomed with Pein and Madara standing in the living room surrounded by a bunch of new faces. Kakuzu moved to Pein and hugged the man when Pein pulled him to him. Pein kissed Kakuzu's cheek and released him.

Kisame smiled and hugged Pein next. Pein clapped the large man on the back and kissed his cheek. Next Zetsu was pulled into the embrace and a kiss to his cheek followed. Sai was the next to hug the man and get his own kiss. Gaara hugged him and although he wasn't huge on the kiss he accepted it like a pro.

Sasori moved slowly to Pein and let Pein hug him to him. He kissed the red heads cheek and whispered in his ear. Sasori nodded and stepped back. The new faces were all in awe of the original coven members. These guys were legend to them. They had learned that these guys were vampires to be reckoned with.

"Everyone grab a glass and toast with me." Pein said. Glasses were handed around and as soon as everyone had one Pein held up his glass. "To new beginnings, old treasures, and the promise of Unity." Pein said and everyone held up their glasses and drank.

"Who you calling old?" Kisame asked with a laugh. Pein laughed and pointed at the seven veteran vampires in front of him.

"Hey, we are seasoned not old." Zetsu said with a snort. That drew a laugh from the new vampires in the group.

"Old, new, it doesn't matter to me as long as we are together." Pein said and put his arm around Madara to hug him once more. They spent the rest of the night talking and just trying to connect the new members to the old coven. Easy is as Easy does.


	35. Chapter 35

New Haven Ch 35

Kisame's POV

It seemed that the new recruits were settling in better than Pein had hoped. Everyone fell into an easy friendship with them but it was killing us to be away from our human lovers. Itachi has been on my mind so much these past four days that we have been apart and I just want to see him if only to kiss him one time.

I can't help but wonder if he is feeling the strain of being apart the way I am or if humans have different ways of dealing with things. It has been so long since I was human that I can't remember what it was like. Sasori called my moping being lovesick. I guess I could very well be. I do love the boy who taunts me with his beauty and makes me ache for his body.

Just the simple thought of his pale skin and black as night hair flowing down his back – not to mention the sway of his hips and the full lips that call to my tongue to come out and taste him. My groin is tight and precum leaks out of my tip and touches my abdomen. I sigh in frustration and throw myself into a conversation I care nothing about.

I need to put some distance between my thoughts and my body before I do something as brash as running out in broad daylight to pursue my lover. It would end badly for me and Itachi would be left wondering what had possessed such a crazy act. I almost laughed at the thought of the look on his face after hearing the reason for my death.

'Well you see he was so horny for you that he ran outside and combusted.' Oh the humility. My phone vibrated and I was a bit too hasty in pulling it out to look at it. It was a test from Itachi and I ran to my room to read it. I scrolled to my text inbox and hit the open text button.

'Hey, I miss you. Is everything okay? You haven't been around or called me. Did I do something wrong? Please talk to me.'

My heart clenched. Now he thinks something is wrong? Well something was amiss but it surely wasn't him. I don't text and it is hard to figure this thing out but I do my best to respond to him. I fumble with keys and erase the message four times before I get something that is useable.

'I am so sorry. Our coven leader is here. He and the new coven members have joined us permanently. I miss you too. I will try to see you very soon. Hang on for me okay?'

I hit send and my phone vibrates a second later.

'Oh thank god. I thought you changed your mind about us. Your coven leader won't accept this will he? If you have to end things, please tell me and don't leave me hanging.'

I run a hand though my hair. I want to tell him that all will be perfectly fine. I can't in good faith lie to him like that though. Pein will flip a shit when he learns that humans have become close to us for more than a food supply. Humans are dangerous to our existence and it is nothing short of a miracle that we have lasted as long as we have without being exposed.

'I will do everything in my power to make him understand that I love you and I need you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Please be patient for me, okay?'

I hit send after another five failed attempts at the stupid message. My phone vibrates and I look at it on impulse.

'Okay Kisame. I will be patient but I need to see you soon. I want you to make love to me again. I need to feel you inside of me.'

My brain hit automatic shutdown and my jaw dropped open - drool began to collect on my bottom lip. What the hell was he trying to do to me? I am now certain that my cock has taken on a life of its own and is throbbing painfully in my pants. I am going to make it soon alright. He better be prepared to see me as soon as the sun sets.

Zetsu's POV

Watching Genma and Hayate practically climb into each other's pants on the couch was making me hard and uncomfortable. Thoughts of Tobi played in my mind and the first time we had made love. I was craving my raven and it was starting to piss me off that we were deterred from leaving until the sun set.

I heard Kisame groan again for the third time as he looked at the clock. It seems that I am not the only one anxious to get out of here and see their human lover. Funny that most of us would be sleeping right about now but the energy in the house was too high. Things had slowed down and some of us were indeed sleeping.

Others like the two on the couch were still adjusting to the sleep in the day roam at night switch. I would have been sleeping myself if every time I closed my eyes didn't bring me a naked and beautiful Tobi wrapped around my hips. The scowl I give the clock gets caught by Pein. When did he wake up and come into the room I wonder.

"Zetsu, Is everything alright?" He asks and I am forced to answer just because he is the most coaxing man out there.

"I'm fine, just a bit of cabin fever. I need to get out tonight and stretch my legs." I say and give him a smile when I really want to lash out and tell him how his arrival is fucking up my sex life with a beautiful human boy.

Of course there is no way to do that so I bite my lip and force down a groan as the clock moves by five minutes at a time. It is a good thing I am sitting because my lust is trying to tear a hole though my pants and if I get any harder, I fear I will have to cause a scene right here in front of the entire coven.

Pein places his hand on my shoulder and squeezes. If he can feel how tense I am he doesn't show it and it makes me feel a bit better. I finally drag myself up to my room to try and relieve some pressure in my pants when my phone vibrates. I look at the text from Tobi and I smile.

'Zetsu, I hope you are alright. I have been worried about you. You haven't shown up in four days. I miss you and so does someone else.'

I groan and then bite my lip. He has no idea what those words do to me.

'Hey babe, coven leader is here to stay and we have been ordered to stay in the last four days. Do you have any idea what those words do to me? Someone else might just get lucky very soon. As soon as the sun goes down, I am going to make you and your someone else very happy.'

I hit send and lay back on my bed. I reach my hand down my pants and rub across my swollen length. My phone vibrates again and I pull my hand free. I am going to make sure Tobi can't walk after this.

'I am so glad that you are okay. So tell me exactly what my words do to you. Are you really going to see me tonight? I can't wait and someone is leaking in excitement for you.'

'Oh dear god!' I toss my phone to the side and put my hand back inside of my pants. Images of Tobi's leaking member and wanton flushed face make me cum hard and quick. It has been a long time since anyone or anything has gotten to me like that. I can't wait to see my lovely boy tonight. He is going to love the pent up love I have for him.

If only I could make time fly by faster. I lie on my bed feeling the wet stickiness of my pleasure against my skin and decide to clean up. As I strip and wash the mess off of me images play through my head of the things I would like to do to my dear raven. I grin like an idiot as I picture the look on his face.

This boy has turned me into a lust crazed addict with no end in sight. I crawl naked back onto my bed and lie staring at the ceiling not seeing it - but Tobi and his beautiful naked skin. My hand has found my aching arousal once more and I sigh in frustration. How many more times will I have to masturbate before I am with my lover?

I grip my shaft and bring myself to completion twice more before the time to find my raven is finally upon me. If Pein knew what this boy has turned me into, I wonder if he would be so proud of me then.


	36. Chapter 36

New Haven Ch 36

**A/N: The long awaited Sai/Sasu moment is finally here.**

Sai's POV

I should be sleeping but Sasuke and I have been texting back and forth all afternoon. I am so intrigued by him. I have never met anyone so sharp witted and sharp tongued. It also baffles me how he can be so cruel in one moment and then turn and be sweet. I love the sweetness about him.

I want to see him and I want to kiss him for the first time. I hate that we are being ordered to stay put for now. I know that the new recruits are important and that bonding with them is crucial but I have a burning urge to see Sasuke and it won't wait for long. I sigh loudly and look at my phone.

The time reads 4PM and I am so bored of laying here. The sun won't set until 6pm and so for two hours I will be stuck here yearning for Sasuke Uchiha to be in my arms with me kissing him and hopefully me inside of his beautifully tight body. I close my eyes and imagine what he will feel like with his legs wrapped around my hips and me buried to the hilt inside of him.

My door opens and a rather grumpy Gaara enters. He drops onto my bed and it is apparent that he is suffering the same issues. His blonde is so close yet so far away. I feel for him and I reach out a hand to show him. He takes it and holds it for a moment before we let go. It has always amazed me that we can speak volumes without saying anything at all.

He gets up and pulls out a deck of cards that we use to while away the hours. I sit up in my bed and we play Gin Rummy. My phone has been silent for a bit and it bothers me. I like talking to Sasuke and he seems to like talking to me. I can only imagine that some human action has taken him away from me for the time being.

It really won't matter because tonight I am breaking out of here and going to see him. I know that Gaara won't approve of my disobedience of Pein but I can't take another day and night stuck in this house when there is a beautiful boy out there begging to be touched.

Time creeps so slowly and then finally I look at the clock and it reads 6:02pm. I shove the cards away from me and jump up to dress. Gaara raises an eyebrow but doesn't ask. I think he has already figured out my intentions. I grab my phone and slip it in my pocket and turn to my window.

I pull back the curtains and it is just getting dark. With a small smile over my shoulder, I open the window and jump out to the ground. I am startled when a hand lands on my shoulder. I turn to look at the culprit and find Kisame grinning cheekily next to me. I smile and we rush off before anyone can stop us.

It surprises us further when we arrive at the Uchiha residence to see Zetsu being let inside by Tobi. How he had beaten us is beyond me but it really doesn't matter. We walk to the door and are invited in within a nanosecond. Kisame rushes up to Itachi and picks the smaller male up and heads upstairs.

I smile at Sasuke and he moves lowly towards me. I grin and move to close the gap much quicker. I take him into my arms and kiss him heatedly. All of my pent up want and need for the boy rush out into the kiss and he moans softly. I pull back to look into his eyes and the look of submission is there.

I lead him upstairs and then let him lead me to his room. Once there I take him into my arms again and kiss him deeply. He shudders when I run my hand up the back of his shirt and feel the warm skin beneath it. It is an unwanted barrier so I remove it and touch him all over his exposed flesh. It breaks out in gooseflesh as my fingers glide.

"Oh, Sai. I love how your fingers feel against my skin." Sasuke moans into my mouth as I coax his tongue out to play. I smile and keep my fingers running circles over his smooth shoulder blades. I slide my hand down the dip of his back and press his lower body against me.

The action makes our hips grind together and we both let out a moan of pleasure. Being a vampire all of my senses are heightened. Every touch feels electrified. It will be a chore trying to control myself when I finally take him. He is precious and I don't want to hurt him. Gaara said that having sex with anyone was dangerous but humans are even more fragile.

I will refrain from breaking my newfound passion. He is too beautiful to break. I slip my hand inside the back of his pants and run my hand over the soft globes of his ass. A gasp tears from his lips as our tongues rub and slide against each other. I can feel him press even harder against me and it takes everything I have not to throw him down and just fuck him.

I push him back a little to get some space so I can regain my composure enough to do things slowly. He looks a bit hurt by the action and I kiss him to reassure him. He slips back into the kiss and the hurt look evaporates. I undo his pants and he whines at the friction the action causes when I begin sliding them down.

I smile at him as he looks into my eyes. A hint of nervousness is present and I would be worried if he wasn't. I can tell that he is a virgin and his first time out of the gates will be with a vampire. I have to make sure to make this as good as it can possibly be. He will be sore, that I can't help but at least his first time will be with someone who has been around and knows a thing or two.

I press him back onto his bed and he looks like an angel lying on the duvet with his porcelain skin. The duvet is a deep red and his skin is snow white and I can't help but lick my lips as I trace his body with my eyes. A soft whine escapes his lips as I take in every inch of perfection. I realize that his hand has found its way to my pants and I help him take them off.

I take off my own shirt and toss it to the floor. Now naked in front of each other the lust jumps up another few notches. The outcome is one that we both want so badly that we are both leaking and hard. I slip onto the bed and spread his legs apart slowly. I press my hands against the inside of his knees and make room for my hips to fit against his own.

Lying skin on skin I can feel his arousal pressing hard against my own. We both moan and I have to close my eyes and bite my lip to stay in control. I can feel my fangs wanting so badly to elongate and I will have to fight to stay sane. I can feel Sasuke's tongue against my throat and the feeling is heaven. He pulls my head down until our lips meet and I let myself indulge in a kiss.

The kiss is scorching and the throb between our legs reminds us of why we are here. I slip my hand between us and use the precum from both of tips to lube my fingers. I lean up out of the way just enough to slip my fingers down to his perineum. He jumps at the slight touch and then moans as I press against the puckered entrance.

I keep my eyes focused on his face looking for signs of discomfort. He has his head thrown back and his eyes closed with his lips parted slightly as soft pants escape them. I slip in the first finger to the first knuckle and he gasps loudly. I can see that he is a bit pained but pleasure has taken over the features as I rub his inner walls.

I kiss his throat and try not to focus on the pulse beating rapidly there. He relaxes around my finger and I push it the rest of the way in. I hear him whimper slightly and then groan as I rub his prostate. He spreads his legs even wider if that is at all possible and presses against my finger. He wraps his arms around my neck and pulls himself up to press a kiss to my lips.

I kiss him back to offer the comfort that he seeks as I add the second finger. A sharp cry rings in my ears as I breach his tight muscles. I kiss his lips and breathe comforting words against his mouth. A moment later I have found his prostate again and he moans loudly. I smile in arrogance as he writhes beneath me.

I quickly add the third finger and thrust against his prostate several times. He has become putty in my hands and he meets the thrust of my fingers with his own upward thrust. He is thoroughly enjoying himself and I hate to disappoint him. I remove my fingers and he whimpers loudly at the loss. I smile and reach between us once more.

There is a copious amount of precum between our stomachs and it is enough to lube up my dick to a satisfactory degree. I grab the backs of his knees and push his legs up higher to raise his hips. Placing his ankles over my shoulders, I quickly slide a pillow beneath his lower back and butt.

He is blushing like mad now and I laugh lightly at the cute shyness. I move forward and press my dripping tip against his perineum and watch his expression. He is holding his breath and I use one hand to rub his belly to ease his nerves and use the other hand to guide me into him. I press slowly at first and I feel him buck his hips up and gasp in pain.

I stop for a moment to let him stretch around the swollen head of my dick and he relaxes slowly. I press in another couple of inches and have to repeat he same process. I have to say that I am proud of him. It being his first time and him taking it without complaint is something I hadn't expected.

I press on a bit further and then stop. We are only a couple of inches away from being fully seated. He has tears in his eyes but they haven't spilled and I feel like an asshole for putting him through this. He tries to give me a brave smile but the pain is making it hard. I sigh and give him a reassuring caress and kiss his shoulder.

"We are almost there. I promise. Just an inch or two and then we can stop and let you adjust." I whisper to him and he nods eagerly. I give him another quick kiss and then slide home.

His body is tense and I can feel the muscles squeezing me so hard. His body is fighting against the intrusion and I feel him contracting around me. The muscles are tight and my fully seated shaft is spreading him against their will. I almost want to pull out and end his pain without finishing. He must be able to read me because he moves his hips and I moan as the friction causes me to harden further.

"Sai, move please. I want you." Sasuke groans and I am done for. I start thrusting in a slow rhythm and he begins to relax a bit. That is until I hit his prostate dead on.

A shout of my name rings through the room and I angle my thrusts for that same spot. Over and over we connect and his dripping arousal throbs hot and hard between our stomachs. I groan in appreciation and thrust a bit harder without realizing that I have picked up my pace and intensity.

Sweat covers us both as the scent of sex and lust fills the room. I keep in mind that I am a vampire and that I could easily hurt him so I try to keep my thrusts at human speed. It is hard when something feels this good. Sasuke is moaning continuously and he tosses his head from left to right. Every now and then he grips his stomach as if he can comfort the arousal running through him.

"Sai, I need to cum." Sasuke whimpers and I take a moment to register those words in my lust clouded euphoria.

"I will help you out with that babe." I say and grip his dripping shaft in my hand. I run my thumb over the tip and press against the wet slit.

"Ah! Sai, make me cum. Please, please make me cum." Sasuke begs and thrusts into my hand as hard as his hips will allow with my own thrusts bearing down on him.

"You got it, love." I wrap my hand firmly around his aching dick and stroke him in time to my thrusts. He groans and wraps his legs around my waist to pull me in. When he moved his legs from my shoulders I'm not sure.

I can feel him getting closer as I sink into his tight heat and my hand rubs his arousal. Precum covers my hand and I know it won't be long. My own orgasm is approaching on swift wings and I know that I need him to cum first. I speed up my thrusts and stroke him a bit harder.

"Sai! Oh god, Sai!" Sasuke shouts as his orgasm tears through him. He clenches and shudders hard all around me.

"Oh Sasuke, you feel so damn good." I groan as my own orgasm grips me hard. He is still contracting hard around me and I can't stop grinding our hips together. It is about five minutes in which we are caught in our release.

Once the pleasure subsides and our bodies calm down it is easier to get a grip on reality. I slowly withdraw from Sasuke's tight wet heat and lay next to him. He rolls and crawls into my arms and I hold him against me. The erratic beat of his heart is tempting me and I have to keep myself in check.

In the silence the afterglow of our love making slowly lulls Sasuke to sleep. I lay watching him for what seems like an eternity before I finally get up to leave him. I lean down and kiss his slightly parted lips. He is lost in dreamland and I pull away reluctantly. I dress and keep my eyes on him the entire time.

"I love you, Sasuke." I whisper closely into his ear and leave before the sun comes up.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. I have been so busy what with my son turning 18 and then graduating from high school. Yes, I am older but hey, I write good stuff, ne? Anyway this is a longer chapter to help with my lapse in updates. I hope you all like it.**

New Haven Ch 37

Anko's POV

I couldn't get it out of my mind as I walked into my house. The vampire had gotten under my skin worse than I had ever thought possible. I have officially failed my mission as a slayer. My job was to come here and clean the area of vampires. Now seven vampires reside right here under my nose and I have allowed them to live.

My watcher will call soon and I will have to tell him the truth or lie through my teeth. I am not looking forward to the lying part. If by some chance Madara is right and I kill them, will I be able to live with myself? If he is a liar and there is no good in him or them and those boys die will I forgive myself? Too many questions are coming to bare.

I kicked the couch in frustration wanting to scream and shout. I have always been good at my job. Killing vampires is what I am trained for. So why now am I finding it so hard to believe that I have done the right thing all those times before? My phone vibrates and I am drawn from my thoughts. The moment of truth is upon me.

My watcher's number flashes on the screen and I take a deep breath.

"Hello, David." I say and wait for him to berate me on something as he always does.

"Hello, Anko. How is New Haven treating you?" He asks and I grimace.

"Oh, you know the usual. A rogue vampire here or a crappy vampire there." I say trying to satisfy his curiosity and hope it will stop him from pressing and making me have to give an answer I may or may not want to give.

It seems to quell him as he changes the topic to something else. Namely my grade in biology which has slipped to a frown worthy grade. We talk a few moments about my father and how proud he is of me and I want to ask him if my father has ever been wrong. Knowing that would land me in a position I wasn't ready to be in, I simply let the thought slip from my mind – at least for now.

As we hang up, I am not sure if I feel relieved or guilty. A coven has moved to the town I was sent to eradicate and I am simply letting them be. I have so many thoughts running though my mind that I can't sleep when it is time for bed and so I go out. I wander the streets just trying to clear my head when I wander passed a familiar house.

I see the lights on and the door opening to accommodate someone. I recognize the green haired vampire as he walks through the door of the house. My fists tighten as I watch in fear for the boys who live there. I am about to go to the house when I see the blue haired vampire and a raven haired one approach the front door.

They are let in and I am again gripped with fear. I need to make sure that they are okay and so I creep towards the house. I walk around the house and find a window with the curtains open. I see the staircase and watch with anxiety as the blue haired vampire walks up the stairs with Itachi in his arms.

A moment later the raven is leading Sasuke up the stairs and I have no choice but to climb up on the roof and hope that the curtains are not in the way to see what is unfolding. I find the window to Sasuke's room and the curtains aren't all the way open but far enough. I watch in curious fear at first and then the scene that unfolds makes me blush harder than I did when I witnessed Tobi with the green haired vamp.

The raven vampire is undressing Sasuke and Sasuke is returning the favor and I know now that I should leave and let this be private. I move down the roof to another window and stop to peer in. The blue haired vampire has wasted no time and he and Itachi are already engaged in sex. Again I leave and this time I jump to the ground.

I am conflicted with my emotions and feelings once more and the turmoil is kicking me in the teeth. I need to make a decision that will be right. I need to make sure that I can live with my choice. However, I will need to decide once and for all if I am the kind of person who can let go of my upbringing or if I will always be bound by it.

I make my way to the park and walk to the swings. I sit for what seems like hours and realize it really has been for the sun is coming up. I make my way home no surer of my decision but at least I haven't acted hastily. I enter my house and strip to sleep for a bit before I have to get ready for school.

Pein's POV

I sit up in my bed with my back against the headboard and Nagato by my side. He is sleeping softly and I have been watching him. He gave up everything to be with me and I have never been happier. However, something is brewing in my coven. Madara seems distracted and Kisame is withdrawn. Zetsu seems to be suffering from something as well. Gaara is Gaara, so moodiness is nothing new. It is Sai that worries me there.

I am keeping watch of my original coven members and they have never acted this way before. Something tells me that there is something big going on that I am not privy to. Kakuzu was per usual last night, going on about money and budgets, but even I could sense that wasn't the only thing on his mind. Hell Even Sasori is behaving which is out of character.

My lover moves and rolls to face me. I smile and run my hands through his beautiful red hair. His eyes open and he smiles at me. I give him a soft kiss and he snuggles closer as his eyes drift closed once more. I would have never made it through the months away from Madara without Nagato.

"You are thinking too loud my love." He says huskily, his voice filled with sleepiness.

"You know me. I am always thinking." I say and run my hand over his back.

"What has your attention, love?" He asks and sits up to lay his head on my shoulder.

"Something is going on with my boys, Nagato. I sense it and I feel it. It worries me." I say and sigh when he kisses my neck.

"You have been teaching them for months. They were ready to come here, Pein. Don't second guess yourself." He says as he kisses my bare shoulder.

"No, not them. The others. The originals. Madara is keeping something from me and Kisame is way too distracted for my liking. Sasori would have disobeyed me in that four days if he weren't up to something and Zetsu is sullen. Kakuzu even has something other than money on his mind and I don't even know what to think about Sai. Gaara is good at keeping things hidden but even he seems a bit….off." I explained and received a worried look from my lover.

"You don't suspect foul play amongst them do you?" He asked me. I looked at him in angered shock.

"No! They would never do anything against me like that. Not one of them would try to take the leadership from me. I know my boys and they are loyal. It's something else." I said harshly. Nagato pulled away from me with a look of hurt and tears seemed to gather in the corners of his eyes.

I reached out and grabbed him before he could get up and leave altogether. I pulled him back to me and kissed him to soothe the hurt I had caused. He shakily lay against my shoulder as I rubbed his back. I had been a dick and now I needed to make amends. It always angered me tremendously when anyone suggested that my coven wasn't loyal.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I know you didn't mean anything by it. I just hate that anyone would question their loyalty, especially Madara's. They are all under my leadership because they need my guidance. They wouldn't make it without me. Please understand that I was only harsh because I was making a point. Please forgive me?" I asked as I rubbed his bare skin with my fingers.

"I'm sorry. I know that you have nothing to worry about with them. At least about that. I forgive you. I just forget how fiercely dedicated to them you are. They are your family and I see why you are a force to be reckoned with. I love you, Pein." Nagato whispered in my ear. I smirked and held him close as I made my move to make love to him.

Madara's POV

I lay in my bed as the sun fully rose into the sky. It bothered me that the slayer could still make me hard even though she wanted to slaughter us like cattle. Maybe it was the way she stood her ground or maybe I am just completely demented. I am going with the second one.

I finished myself off and smiled in contentment. I really should be disgusted with myself over the fact that masturbating while thinking about a slayer could bring me such satisfaction. Although she is a cute slayer and she has such a way with words. I would like to see what else that mouth is capable of.

A soft knock on my door broke my train of thought and I had no choice but to answer it. I slipped on a pair of boxers and made my way to the door. I opened it to see Pein standing there looking a bit concerned. Had I made too much noise in my self pleasure? I didn't think so but then again Pein can hear things that don't make a sound.

"Pein, what's up? Is everything alright?" I asked tiredly.

"I was wondering if I could come in and talk to you about something." He said with a smile.

I opened the door to let him in and he takes in the appearance of the room. I know it doesn't look the way it used to in London. I am a bit of a neat freak and yet here, dirty clothes cover the floor, books are stacked haphazardly around the room and even a blood crusted glass sits by the bed.

"You fire your maid?" Pein jokes. I smile and motion for him to sit on the bed.

"It is her day off." I joke back and he laughs lightly. A serious look takes over his features and I know that the reason he is here is about to come to light.

"I am concerned that something is going on. You won't lie to me, will you? I know that something is brewing with you seven and it bothers me that it is something ugly. I feel it in my very core, Madara and it is eating me alive. Please tell me what is going on here." Pein says. I sigh and run my fingers through my sleep tousled hair.

"You're right. Something is going on and it isn't my place to tell you about the other guys but I will tell you about my part of it. There is something that you should know about this town. I should have told you but I have been handling it and so far it is taken care of." Pein is paying full attention and I take a deep breath.

"There is a slayer in this town." I pause giving him time to react.

"You have got to be kidding me, Madara. I moved the rest of the coven here under the impression that this town was safe for them and us. Now you are telling me that there is a slayer." He runs his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"I have met her and I have talked to her. She is conflicted about weather to kill us or befriend us. I have been working on breaking down her defenses. I promise you that I have not let her harm anyone here. This is a safe place. I know that you are disappointed in me but I am taking care of it." I say trying not to sound disrespectful.

"Also there is a tomb in this town. It was an old church that was sealed by a witch centuries ago. The slayer was sent here for that reason before she knew about us. I have a feeling that whatever is in that tomb was sealed for a good reason. She tries to open the tomb and I will stop her. She goes after us, I will stop her." I say with conviction.

"Madara, the last time any of us went after a slayer she tortured him and left him scarred even as a vampire. She would have seen him suffer for as long as she lived had we not found him and freed him. Some of us barely got away from her then. You can't expect to defeat her. They get stronger with time, not weaker." Pein said with a scowl.

"I know, but she is not sure what to think of us and I am under her skin. She will make mistakes if she faces me because she is unsure of herself. I assure you that she will fall by my hand if she messes with the coven." I say to Pein hoping he will see that I am right.

"I don't know Madara. A slayer will be hard to sway and with a full coven and so many new members she is unaware of, it could get ugly. We could find ourselves back to just us originals or we could fall this time as well." Pein mused. I placed my hand on his shoulder and he hugged me to him.

"You are precious to me Madara. If she should succeed in your death, it will destroy me and the coven will fall. You know this." He says and I smile warmly at my oldest friend and maker.

"I am proud to be your progeny Pein. You have taught me so much over the centuries and one of the things you taught me is survival of the strongest. She will not win a battle against me. I have you in my corner and the other members will not allow her to take them so easily. Kakuzu was captured and tortured, but he is stronger for it.

Sasori is sadistic and Kisame ruthless. Zetsu isn't a slacker and Gaara will never let anyone close to Sai that mean him harm. I am safe. We, we are safe." I say and Pein sighs. I know I have convinced him if only for a little while.

He holds me to him for a while and we stay silent. We are not lovers but we are as close as any couple could be without the intimacy. I love Pein. He is my maker, my friend, my conscience and he is everything that I will be one day. He loves me for the same reasons except that he wishes to be like no one but himself.

A soft noise breaks the silence and we look towards the door. Nagato is standing there looking a bit lost. He knows there is nothing intimate between Pein and myself but he feels like an intruder. Pein releases me and holds out his arms. Nagato rushes to them and I smile at the red head. He is a lucky guy to have Pein as his lover and I will protect that love with all I have.

Pein squeezes my hand once more and leads Nagato back to their room. I sit on my bed and relief fills me. I told Pein about the slayer and he didn't suggest that we high tail it out of here. Maybe there is hope. I like New Haven and I can only hope it will be our home for a few decades.

Willing that the slayer makes the right choice and doesn't slay us, I think I just may have a major crush on her or once again with my earlier theory. I am very demented. Yeah, that sounds about right. I am totally, hopelessly demented.


End file.
